


Owned

by vamptramp0348



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Danger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Lust, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: It was supposed to be a one night stand but it turned into ownership.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aria's physical description is blank on purpose to allow you to decide what she looks like.

_I am not afraid anymore_  
_Standing in the eye of the storm_  
_Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth_  
_I am not afraid anymore_  
_I want what you got in store_  
_I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now_  
_\- Halsey; “Not Afraid Anymore”_

It was just for one night to begin with but neither of them knew what would come of it. Quinlan certainly never would've been able to predict the forth coming events after saving her life. At first he thought she did it out of gratitude but when he tried to set her free she begged him to let her stay. “I do not own you and have no claim on your body. Aren't you afraid if you keep letting me drink from your veins that I will drain you?” he tried to make her understand that he was indeed far too dangerous for her but she just smiled and began removing his shirt “You're merciful. I trust you Quinlan and more than that I desire you. I want you.”

Aria loved danger, there wasn't a thrill she didn't seek to conquer. She was always too close to open flames and most times was lucky enough to never get burned. Maybe it was being a Scorpio or maybe it was her daddy issues but she wanted her sex and love both very rough. Soft sex never did a thing for her but give her a man who would punch her while fucking her now that got her hot. Sometimes though, the men would get a little too rough outside the bedroom and she'd be ready to run off an most times she'd get away but the last time she barely got out. If it weren't for Quinlan intervening between she and her ex he would've killed her with the gun he had.

A thank you didn't seem to be enough and Aria was highly intrigued by this strange half-man. “Do you wanna fuck me?” she asked reaching her hand boldly out to his pants giving them a tug. He smirked at her “If you knew what I truly was you wouldn't be offering yourself to me”

Those words filled her with excitement and a burning curiosity “You have no idea what I am either sweetie” she retorted with a wink and her tongue slightly out at the corner of her mouth. Quinlan threw his hood back to reveal his face but she still didn't seem phased “Does this not frighten you?”

“Hell no. It's obvious you're not entirely human but as long as your dick isn't on backwards I'm good”

There was one last thing Quinlan could show her to make her want to flee his presence. He opened his mouth slightly and revealed his stinger to her instead of heading in the opposite direction out of the alley she came as close as she could “You're trying to get me to run but all you're doing is making me want it more. Look I've been with men, human men way more of a monster than you. Your vibe intrigues me, you're moody and broodingly dark. But what the fuck is that thing?”

She watched him put it at rest “It's the very thing you should be worried about. I can steal the life from you with it”

“Shit you're fucking ominous, I love it!”

Quinlan let out a miffed noise but saw her boyfriend coming to “What the fuck happened?” he looked up to see Quinlan staring down at him and he heard a rattling coming from him “What the fuck are you?” he tried to get up as fast as he could and Quinlan gave him a head start. Aria watched as he lifted up from the ground to his feet only to see the large tentacle shoot from Quinlan's mouth and into his neck. He went from a peachish color to gray in a matter of seconds before he hit the ground “Now do you understand?”

“Could you control it not to kill someone?”

She heard the rattling as he turned to face her again it made her heart begin to pump faster “Why are you so curious about things that are dangerous to you? Do you wish for death?” he backed her into the wall.

“No, I just don't know any other way. What's the point of living if you aren't a little reckless?” her hands went back to his pants again.

Quinlan knew he wasn't going to convince her to walk away “What are you proposing? Do you seek just a night?”

“Well, it would be a proper way to thank you. But lets see how this goes if I like it I'll let you keep me”

He didn't like her idea of him keeping her like she were a slave but if she were willing to do it why fight her? Quinlan would learn that Aria would always get what she wanted and though he'd argue or object he'd always go along with it in the end.

When she brought him to her brownstone she offered him a drink to which he refused “So I take it that's your only way to nourish yourself huh?”

“Yes and as it happens I am not fond of alcohol”

“Bummer but how did you even drink it if you can't?” she then realized it was through the blood he consumed “So should I not drink?”

“Are you planning on becoming my dinner?”

Aria smiled setting the bottle down “Answer my question from before. Can you control it not to kill me?”

Quinlan gave her a half smile “That is something you're just going to have to find out now won't you?”

“I like my odds and I love the risk. Is there any particular foods you're fond of? I know of some foods that people eat to make their cum taste sweeter I'm sure it works on blood as well”

It was almost laughable but Aria was being as genuine as she could with him “I'm fond of cinnamon”

“Well, cinnamon it is I'll make some tea. Make yourself comfortable” she said going into the kitchen. After she put the kettle on she joined him in the living room he was sitting on the couch on the center cushion. Aria straddled his lap wrapping her arms around his neck “Comfy?” she asked not taking her eyes off his icy blue ones.

“You must tell me why you are such a foolish girl. What are you trying to prove?”

“Nothing I'm just here to have fun is all. What about you?”

“I'm on a mission” he stated simply. She went to say something else when the kettle began whistling “Hold that thought” she said pressing her forehead against his sliding her bottom lip up his chin, she licked her tongue across his lips “Be right back”

Quinlan had seen all kinds of different humans throughout his existence, he understood they had come far from their days of creation but sometimes they baffled him. Especially right now with Aria he wondered what drove her to seek out the darkness and put herself in such perilous liaisons. When she came back into the room she was sipping her cinnamon spiced tea “I am curious as to why my visage and my stinger do not frighten you. What is it you seek in the peril you put yourself through? Who hurt you so much that love and pain have become synonymous?”

“Love and pain have always been good bedfellows. Love itself can cause the greatest pain and sometimes out of the worst pain can born the greatest love. As far as what I seek I don't know but I'll know it when I find it”

“I am Quinlan what is it you are called?” he introduced himself.

“I am Aria. What is it that you are Quinlan?”

“I am a human and strigoi hybrid”

“Fascinating” she sipped her tea giving him long glances piqued with curiosity and excitement.

“One shouldn't get too fascinated with a being that could be the end of one's life”

“So you keep saying. Why are you trying to scare me off? I have a thing for the weird. Stop fighting it Quinlan how many chances does a guy like you get to experience ecstasy?”

“Do you think that's what I'm after?”

“No, but why not have it if you can? Look I'm not talking love, this isn't a matter of the heart; just the body.”

Her terms seemed confusing and he was certain she wasn't entirely sure what she hoped to achieve with him “And what if I wanted to own you? Isn't that how you put it? You'd let me keep you”

“Now don't get it twisted Quinlan I said we'd start with once and if I enjoy it then I'll consider ownership.” she finished her tea and set the cup and saucer down on the coffee table she came back to Quinlan's lap and straddled him again.

“Is that what you seek? To belong to someone? Someone left you so you want a man to own you...” she put her fingers to his lips “Shh no more talking. No more trying to figure each other out. Lets just let our bodies do the talking”

She moved her hands to the button of his pants and her lips closer to his while their eyes stared into one another. Aria pecked his lips lightly with hers “I'll bet your hung aren't you?” she whispered giving him another light kiss while her hands got his pants open. Quinlan's eyes closed as her hand slid into his underwear and wrapped around his stiffening cock “Ohh yeah there's my big boy. How long has it been?” she asked stroking the length gently.

His head tilted back “Too long” his hands began roaming her form settling on both her ass cheeks. He rubbed them over the jean material then down to where the skirt stopped and her flesh began. Quinlan jerked the cloth up over her ass exposing her supple flesh he patted her bottom then took handfuls at a time squeezing them tightly.

“Tell me what you want me to do Quinlan. Anything you want” she said in a passionate whisper.

He snapped his eyes open “Anything of my choosing?”

“Yes. The word no doesn't exist. I don't care how freaky, how kinky, how disturbing it is let me have it. Let me do it.” she licked her lips and pumped his cock harder with her palm.

His mouth opened slightly he had this mortal at his mercy but all he could think about was just laying her down, legs on his shoulder and just giving it to her. No frills and no kinks just sex and she may think he's what he's heard the humans refer to as vanilla but he wasn't very into sex of the darker nature. At least not the first time with a woman.

“Where is your bedroom?”

“Upstairs to the right” he held onto her as he stood up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the staircase in the hallway. The door was slightly open Quinlan kicked it with his leg he tossed Aria down on the bed so he could undress himself. She watched him remove every last stitch of clothing until his pale milky skin was revealed to her.

“So many scars. You're body is a book of it's own with hundreds if not thousands of tales to be told. If we continue after this will you tell me them?” she sat up and smoothed her hand over his abdomen, chest and arms.

“Perhaps but for now lets focus on what we're here for” he said pressing her shoulders to push her back down to the bed. Quinlan grabbed the neck of her blouse and tore it open without struggle it may as well have been made out of paper. Aria's heart raced as he broke the button of her jean skirt and busted the zipper trying to get them off of her she panted as he yanked it down her hips until it was loose enough, he tossed it aside like an old rag. This is what she wanted to see, wanton lust. Inside everyone there lived a primal being it was beautiful to her when it emerged from a lover.

When his hand grabbed her bra in the center she put her hand over his “Hey Incredible Hulk I'd prefer if you didn't tear the bra and panties off they're Victoria Secret and very expensive I'll remove those thank you”

She heard the rattling again and he almost wouldn't let go but loosened his fingers and pulled his hand back. Quinlan kept his eyes on her fingers unsnapping the bra from the front Aria sat up slightly and peeled the straps down her shoulders until the cups fell away from her breasts. Her pert nipples beckoned him he didn't hesitate to reach down and grope both of them “Wow you weren't kidding when you said too long” she loved the firm grip of his hands and his thumbs caressing her nipples sending pleasure surges through her entire body.

Aria began taking her panties down with each inch of lace revealing her soft pussy to him. She was agonizing him and he was pretty sure it was intentional but he had to show her he was the one in charge and his patience was unusually thin. His hands immediately pushed hers away as he jerked her panties down in one yank knocking her back down to the bedspread “Easy killer I'm not going to take it away I promise”

He didn't converse any further instead he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs up parting them and tossed them against his shoulders. Quinlan rubbed the head of his hardened cock up and down her moist slit making her moan and bite her bottom lip. Without ease or care he entered her “Ohh...” his thick member invaded her womanly insides filling her quickly. It was painful for a few seconds but once he was able to stretch her pussy to fit around his girth it moved easier in and out.

Quinlan stood above her like a god watching her facial expressions, listening to her moans, gasps and the pounding of her pulse; smelling her wetness as it filled her pussy with every thrust and feeling her pussy get softer the harder his prick grew inside of her. “Quinlan...ohhh fuck me harder!”

He obliged her request bending forward pressing her knees closer to her shoulders. Both hands went into the bed on either side of her for stability Aria let out a sharp gasp as Quinlan began driving his cock harder into her. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked kissing her in the nook of her neck. He was close to a major artery and the blood rushing through it was drawing Quinlan closer to it.

“Yes! More! Please Quinlan don't stop!”

To Quinlan her voice was muffled like she were distant the only sound he could hear was her sweet pulse. The rattling returned alerting Aria “Quinlan?” she breathed his name as he stopped moving his cock she opened her eyes to see him staring at the side of her neck. She swallowed a hard lump it was time for her to know if he could or would control his stinger.

She closed her eyes and put her head back giving him room it was all the permission he needed. Aria lost her breath as it shot into her delicate skin it was a slight burning sensation feeling the tear. Quinlan could taste her rush of hormones in her bloodstream it was delicious with the subtle flavor of cinnamon and adrenaline but he couldn't get too lost in consumption. He tuned his hearing into her heart it was starting to slow it's pace and it was the critical moment she wanted to know, could he control it? Yes. Would he control it? As bad as he wanted to finish her he decided against it he retracted. Aria lay there feeling woozy but strangely satisfied “Do you want me to finish?”

“No, please don't kill me”

“I meant the sex but you seem too weak to continue. Shall I let myself out?” his cock popped out of her with a flood of her juices running down to her like a waterfall.

She placed her hand on his shoulder “Wait. Please I want to see you again”

“You're a fascinating creature yourself. But alright I will return but I'm going to give you a few days to recover. Drink plenty of juice and rest”

“Will you stay with me now?”

“I cannot stay I have things I have to do with my mission but I promise in no more than three days I will return”

She just nodded as she drifted off to sleep before he left her house he went through her dressers and found some clothing for her to change into along with a towel and wash rag beside her on the bed. “Sleep well my danger seeker” he took off down the stairs and out the door after locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I got my eyes on you_   
_You're everything that I see_   
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_   
_I can't get over you_   
_You left your mark on me_   
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_   
_\- Drake; “Hold On We're Going Home”_

It was the third day since Quinlan had left Aria's place she had followed his advice about drinking juice but not so much on the resting. She was constantly swept up in her thoughts about him and their encounter. Her hand always immediately went to the small incision on her neck where he stung her she'd rub her finger up and down it. Aria eagerly awaited his return he promised no more than three days but it was almost dark and there was no sign of him. Was he coming?

Aria dozed off on the sofa waiting for him she was unaware he was standing over her at the foot of the couch she had left the door unlocked. Quinlan watched her curiously while she slept she seemed restless perhaps she was dreaming? Her mouth opened and a sigh escaped her lips “Quinlan...” he angled his body to see if she were awake but her eyes were still shut but she was dreaming of him.

He could tell by the sounds it must've been a recollection of their prior meeting. Aria lay on her back the blanket had fallen to the floor he saw that she was wearing nothing but a man's white t-shirt and a pair of purple thongs. Quinlan thought about giving her a scare if not a thrill by tearing her panties off and having his way with her. That would teach her not to leave the door unlocked in such dangerous times.

She hadn't been resting obviously he didn't figure she'd listen to him they never do. Quinlan walked to her side in front of the sofa he watched her breasts through the fabric rise and fall with her breathing he wanted to suck her nipples. His eyes trailed down to her womanhood he too kept thinking about his cock inside of her fulfilling long forgotten desires. He decided it was time for her to get up to satisfy him and this time he was going to finish.

Quinlan's hand prying it's way between her thighs awoke her “I didn't think you'd show” she said sitting up resting her weight on her elbows.

“I never break a promise” he said wedging his hand deep between her inner thighs and pressing his thumb into the sheer material of her thong. “I see you don't want to waste time”

“Thought this wasn't about love?” he countered massaging it around her slit.

Aria was succumbing to his touch and surrendering “It's not. But there's nothing wrong with talking”

“Am I too much for you?” he didn't ask in a cocky way which is what made her smile he was being very serious about it. She loved the way he talked like he was from a different time.

“No, but after what I experienced I have questions and we need to discuss rules”

He was confused when she grabbed his hand and pulled it back from her pussy “Rules?”

“If I'm going to let you keep me then we need to lay down some rules to keep things flowing and so we don't get ensnared with feelings. Okay?”

“What are your terms?” Quinlan asked but he already knew she was going to break every single rule she set down. It was human nature after all to defy rules, they set them down and enforce them on others but those that made them usually always never followed them. But he'd humor her and listen to them.

“Rule number one you can do anything you want to me in bed and during sex but outside of that you are not to put your hands on me or that stinger. Number two you can never sleep over this isn't a relationship where we are planning a future. Number three I allow you to do what you want to me and my body but I reserve the right to say no yes I know that contradicts rule one so I guess rule four is I can contradict myself. Rule number five there is to be no more questions about pasts unless the information is volunteered or one makes a request for information but the other has the right to deny access. Rule six no cuddling or affection outside of sex. Understand?”

“Why do you try to set up rules? If I am to be the owner then you should obey my rules. To start with your rules are null and void I shall not agree to any of them. I don't disagree with them, a few of them but I do agree that I shall not hurt you outside of sexual intercourse. I won't sleep here but you have to keep that door locked especially if you are sleeping that's for your safety. You will be forth coming with me about anything that I deem is necessary for one my own safety and two for yours. And I will touch you, taste you, kiss you, hold you and do what I see fit, where and when I choose to. Now do you understand?” Quinlan said getting as close as possible to her.

Aria was incredibly turned on by him “I see you know how to dominate”

“The slave always does what the master wants or the submissive does what the dominate wants. And that's what you are to do anything and everything I command”

“And if I don't?”

“You won't defy me” he said letting his stinger rattle and do the talking for him “Now did you at least drink plenty of juice? I know you did not rest”

“I did and is that another part of your rules? To rest and drink?”

“Yes, but I have already fed so I will not require your blood. Now that ground rules are established I want those clothes off of you or I shall tear them to shreds irregardless of their price. Do not take your time either” Quinlan demanded standing up to remove his own clothing.

Aria slid softly to the edge of the couch and sat there for a second watching him “Did you not understand me? Get up and take it all off the longer I must wait will mean punishment for you”

“Punishment? How will you punish me?”

“I'd rather not say that is another thing you shall find out on your own”

She stood up and pulled the shirt over her head as he unstrapped his weapons from his body “Is that bone real?”

“Yes. No more questions off with the clothing” he chided tossing his weapons on the sofa.

When they were both fully undressed she came to Quinlan and shoved him bare assed into the black leather recliner “Tonight I'm riding bare back cowboy” she flicked her tongue up his lips then roughly parted his knees. Aria climbed onto his lap straddling him “How do you carry that monstrous cock of yours? I've had big ones but yours takes the cake”

“I know you enjoy the vulgar talk but if you don't mind I'd like to be satisfied”

“Alright keep it to moans and groans then” she reached down and grabbed a hold of his hardened cock she held it up while the other hand helped guide it into her pussy. Once inside Quinlan gripped her hips tightly and began moving her on and off of it “Fuck! What is your deal?” she slapped at his arms to make him stop.

“What is yours? Do you not want this? Or is it only on your terms? You confuse me but I think you also confuse yourself. Do not fight me again I won't be teased” he brought his face extremely close to hers to show her he meant it.

“Okay fine but you have to let me have some control especially over my own body. I want to enjoy this too” she said rubbing her hands up his chest to his shoulders. He relaxed his hands and just rested them on her hips.

“Thank you” Aria moved herself back onto him and used his shoulders for steadiness. His cock felt even bigger than before but she knew it was a matter of angle, she felt her pussy stretching to accommodate his girth. Quinlan wanted her to speed up her movements but he could tell she was struggling with his size he groaned but not in a pleasurable way “What? Are you not enjoying it? Unless you can be totally fucking brutal? It's not easy taking this thing if you could shove it up your ass you'd understand”

“Then perhaps we lay down? You think what I was doing was brutal? You haven't experienced brutal yet” he promised making her back off but he jerked her back on and proceeded to work her hips.

“QUINLAN STOP!” she screamed trying to thrash him with her hands but it just motivated him to fuck her harder.

Aria lunged herself forward and bit the side of his neck she heard him growl. He reached up her back and took a fistful of her hair and pulled her back. Aria felt him put one arm around her torso and with both arms he flipped her in the reverse position. She dangled off the chair while fucked her from behind.

His cock pistoned in and out at a break neck pace and every time she would try to sit up he'd push her back down. When he began slowing she knew he was almost finished but it took a good twenty minutes to get him there. He jerked her ass and held her onto his cock while it spurted his juice into her. Quinlan released her and she fell on the floor at his feet “Can you get up?” he asked sitting forward and stroking his hand down her leg.

She laid there on her stomach and face aside on the carpet feeling numb “You aren't as ready for this as you thought. I can give you the opportunity to break free now...”

“No! I'm just not used to not having any control at all. It scared me but I can and will adjust” she finally began moving to a sit up position she looked at him.

“As you wish” Quinlan said getting up and reaching for his clothes.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes”

“Have you done this kind of thing before?”

He didn't speak at first while he zipped and buttoned his pants and he stared at the carpet distantly as if he were living in a memory. “Once but I was on the other side of it. I was the one being kept. Make sure you lock the doors after I am gone and get some rest.”

“When will I see you again?”

“It's going to be longer this time I have important work to do. At most a week at least three and a half days. Take care of yourself and don't neglect your needs. I shall expect you in much better condition when I return.”

She walked him to the door with nothing but the shirt on “Will you ever tell me about it?”

“Maybe one day but do not hold your breath.”


	3. Chapter 3

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_   
_And it's hanging on your tongue_   
_Just boiling in my blood_   
_But you think that I can't see_   
_What kind of man that you are_   
_If you're a man at all_

_\- Paramore; “Decode”_

Quinlan had been gone away from Aria for three days already and it looked as if though he was right that he'd be gone for seven. But not a moment went by when she didn't fill his mind it almost drove him to distraction. He began to wonder if he had been too brutish with her but it was what she wanted wasn't it? Gus could tell something else was on Quinlan's mind “You talk a good game man but you're struggling with it too aren't you?”

“I do not know what you're referring to” Quinlan dismissed him but Gus just cracked a smile “How bout that? You got yourself a nice piece of ass don't you? Yeah I know that look homie don't try to play me. She's all up in your fucking head ain't she? So that's why you've been so damn sloppy lately thinking with the wrong head”

“I am not in love with her it is merely sexual”

“Keep telling yourself that bro. The women that say that shit that it's only sex are the ones that fall the hardest Quinlan. So I'ma tell you like you told me you need to let her go man. Yeah you getting good booty now but if you keep fucking with this dime she's going to take something more than just your virginity she's gonna take that rotten heart in your chest”

Quinlan cut his eyes at Gus “I do not love her and why do you assume I am a virgin?”

“Look I don't really care I'm just surprised that women find you attractive that in itself is a mystery but my mama always said there's one for everyone”

He just stared ahead while Gus yammered on he knew there could never be anything more than just a physical relationship with Aria and he would have to terminate that at some point. For her safety and possibly his own.

**

When Quinlan made it back to Aria's house he was pleasantly surprised she had taken him serious about locking the door. He didn't want to have to explain his reasons but if The Master got even one hint of her presence she'd become a victim, but it was that very reason he could never love her. Everyone he ever loved had been taken from him and if she wanted to have just his cock then he'd be more than happy to give it to her.

He knocked and while he waited for her he scanned the area to be sure there were no strigoi nearby, he wasn't paranoid just vigilant. “Who is it?”

“Quinlan”

Aria opened the door “Five days, I thought when you didn't show up on the third day you'd show up on the seventh. So I probably look as bad as I feel”

It was a brief whiff that wafted through Quinlan's nostrils, it smelled of iron and it was pungent and salty. His stinger began rattling “Okay is that some kind of language to your people?”

“My people? There are no other people like me but I can smell that you're menstruating and maybe this isn't the best time for me to be with you”

“Well considering you're a vampire I didn't peg you to be squeamish about fucking a girl on the rag. I kind of thought that might be a fantasy of yours” she teased but he was still stone faced “That was a joke”

“I know it was your attempt at humor but I have no issue with having sex with you while you're like this but I didn't get to enjoy a full meal before I came. I do not know if I can restrain myself or control it as you have asked”

Aria bit her bottom lip as the wheels turned in her head “You eating me out right now would probably be so fucking good. My pussy is sensitive right now. I trust you and I have followed your orders of resting and taking care of myself.”

Quinlan could tell from the rosy color in her cheeks that she had done everything she had asked and she was acting more like the danger seeking woman he met in the alley but he couldn't risk it “It is your choice to play roulette with your life but I also have a choice not to participate in the game. How many more days will you be like this?”

“Four. But even if you're not willing to handle me how bout I do something for you?”

“And what is to stop me after I enter your home from taking every last drop of blood? Your blood is intoxicating”

She leaned in the doorway and just stared into his eyes “I get it things got a little awkward last time but I don't think you're going to hurt me Quinlan and even if I thought you were it turns me on and I know it turns you on. So why don't you come inside let me take care of your needs and then maybe you can tell me a bedtime story”

Quinlan came closer pinning her against the door “You would like a bedtime story? How about the one where a foolish girl consorted with a demon who desired nothing more than to drink her blood and she kept inviting him into her home making deal after deal with him until he just decided to collect. Is that what you want to hear?”

“You think I intimidate easy because of our last encounter? You speak of yourself like the big bad wolf but I'm no Little Red Riding Hood, oh the stories I could tell you Quinlan about human men and their lust for depravity...”

“Now there's a story I probably know better than you. Considering I've been around a very long time and have seen the worst humanity has to offer but what makes me curious is you seek that depravity. You seek the darkness out, calling it forth. What is it you want from me really?”

Aria kept her eyes on his while she grabbed his hand “I want to belong to someone. You were right I was abandoned and I just want someone to own me. Maybe I'm working out my issues but it doesn't have to be a bad thing. We're like yin and yang but I think you're more good than you let on. I trust you will spare me so come and nourish yourself. Take only what you need”

He felt her pulse pounding through a vein in her hand and their eyes couldn't be torn away from one another “If I weaken you to the point of near death I will never return here are we clear?”

She just nodded pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind them.  
**

Aria came out of the shower to see Quinlan getting dressed “Wait a minute where's my bedtime story?”

He smirked “Another time”

“What is your mission Quinlan? It seems to be time consuming is it like a job?”

“You could say that. It's one I was born to do and only I can carry out”

“The way you talk it's like you're from the past. But if it was something you're born to do then that makes it destiny”

“It is my destiny but I know what story you want to hear and I'm afraid I don't have time to go into it tonight. Two days.” they heard tires coming to a screeching halt outside her house Aria went to her bedroom window and looked out “There's a van blocking my driveway”

“That's my associate I'm sorry I gave him your address but we have something...”

“Important to do yeah I know. But two days and you're going to tell me all about your former owner”

It was a title Quinlan never enjoyed giving her 'owner' it made him sound like a mongrel, a pet that she kept. But he would tell her the story so maybe she could understand why being someone's property was a horrible thing.

When he got into the van Gus kept giving him looks “Whatever it is you are about to say I'm not interested. And I do not wish to high five you or do any other misogynistic form of celebration”

“Okay first of all I'm not that kinda guy who high fives over some girl getting used. Second of all you're a damn hypocrite you tell me I need to let her go but here you are coming to this bitch's house getting between her legs...”

“I told you it is just sexual, there is no love involved especially not on my part. Fuck whoever you want Gus just don't fall in love with her” Quinlan pulled his hood tightly over his head and stared out the window.

“Did you just say fuck? Man you ain't half bad Quinlan and look I'm sorry I've been bustin your shit about this but I just don't like it when someone preaches at me and does the same shit but I know it's different and I'ma respect that but the moment you start catching feelings you better turn tail and run. You said The Master is casting a shadow over my life right? Well he's fucking cursed yours”

Gus spoke as if he understood the complexities of Quinlan's existence and history with The Master. No one knew better than he that his father's darkness forever loomed over him tainting every good thing Quinlan had ever known.


	4. Chapter 4

_You let me violate you_   
_You let me desecrate you_   
_You let me penetrate you_   
_You let me complicate you_   
_Help me, I broke apart my insides_   
_Help me, I've got no soul to sell_   
_Help me, the only thing that works for me_   
_Help me get away from myself_

_\- Nine Inch Nails; “Closer”_

**London**   
**1890**

Quinlan was never more relieved to see the sun go down, although working everyday kept his mind busy. He didn't have to think about Louisa and Lydia or feel their loss, it had been two years since The Master stole them away from him. He had every intention of getting vengeance but for now he was spending his days toiling in the fields; it was cathartic. To avoid scorch of the sun he coated his skin with a layer of mud.

He had his own one room shack far from the workhouse where all the other men slept and from the main house, Mr. Angus wanted to keep his wife safe. At night to feed he would travel miles to the nearest towns to find someone he deemed deserving of death. Occasionally he would consume a person who had been drinking alcohol, which Quinlan wasn't fond of but he could understand why humans drowned themselves in it, it numbed the pain.

One night he was staggering back into the shack, he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings so when he turned from the door to see a female silhouette he became saddened and confused his memory was taunting him “Louisa?” his words wobbled. He went to approach her but he felt a hard thud of a blunt object to the back of his head. Quinlan let out a weak growl as he hit his knees “Quickly, bound his arms and get the head piece on him. I assume neither of you wish to become his meal”

The woman stepped closer to him while lighting a lamp, her image was blurry but in a brief second of clarity Quinlan made out her face, it wasn't Louisa at all. She had ravenous locks and emerald eyes, it was Elena; Mr. Angus's young wife. He groaned as he felt his arms being pulled first upward then back, chains were rattling to bind him in place. Quinlan couldn't get a good look at his assailants but he knew from their scents they were farm hands. He opened his mouth slightly she stepped even closer “I do not think so Mr. Quinlan” he gave her a puzzling look but his consciousness was short lived as she had a small mallet in her other hand that hit him against his temple. Then there was nothing but darkness.

It was at dawn when Mr. Angus came around to the fields he was inspecting the men's work when Quinlan's absence became apparent “Where is Quinlan?”

The two men Elijah and Benjamin, that had aided Elena in chaining him like a beast in his sleeping quarters stepped forward “We saw him leave last night and he did not return. So we locked the shed just in case he was thinking about coming back. It is for the best sir, he did put fright in the men.”

Mr. Angus stood quietly in contemplation, while he wasn't sure of what exactly Quinlan was he was taught never to judge a man based on his looks. And Quinlan possessed great strength that was a very valuable asset to the farm but he had his reservations once Quinlan showed what was inside of him. “Probably for the best but you boys better give me twice the work and half the grief about it. He may have been fearsome but he was a hard worker, now back to work!” he shouted whipping his horse to move along. Elijah and Benjamin just exchanged worried glances they looked towards the house to see Elena standing on the porch they quickly disappeared into the field.

Quinlan came to around sunset, he began to panic it was as if he were back in the freak show. He tried to pull his arms down but they were too strongly reinforced and he was still weak from the previous evening. The door opened and the room filled with the light from a lamp, she had returned. She heard him growling “I know you are rather unhappy with your current predicament but it is only until we establish some trust. I know what you are, you are half stryx; one of the immortals. You are blessed yet cursed being. And to think my dolt of a husband hired you to be a simple farm hand. But it is my stroke of good fortune.”

“And why dare I ask?”

“I examined your entire body and you are fully intact and from the way it responded to my touch fully functioning” she cast her eyes down to his exposed groinal area.

“You seek sexual union with me? Is your husband not enough to sate your desires?”

“I married him because my family had fallen on hard times, he saved my parents from losing their land, their home and my sisters. He is a good provider but he lacks the proper function of his manhood. He is impotent. Only once since we have married have we been intimate and it was for lack of better words disappointing.”

She set the lamp on the small table beside him she then began undressing herself in front of him “Why not the other men of your kind? There is a workhouse full of them”

“Because while you are perfectly intact I have my doubts that you can give me children. How would I explain a child to my impotent husband when we have not lain together in at least three years?”

“A miracle perhaps? And what if you are wrong and you do bear my child?”

Elena just smiled getting down on her knees in front of him she smoothed her hands all over his body “I want to take that off of you but you would have to promise to keep that thing in your mouth”

Quinlan had always been a student of humanity and this was a very curious case, this human woman wanted to own him for her own sexually deviant pleasures. It was time for another lesson all he had to do was submit to the experience and when the time he had understood and made sense of it and her he'd free himself.

“I promise. I submit myself to be yours”

Nervously she began removing the device confining his head and once it was done she returned to her position in front of him waiting for him to attack but he just hung there waiting for her to move on him. Elena crawled to him and gave his lips a gentle peck and once she felt more comfortable she kissed him longer and slid her hand down his chest and abdomen to his stiffening member “So much desire without a way to release it has made me feel so insane. I have needs Quinlan and I need someone to take care of them” she slipped her legs around his torso getting her hot womanhood near him.

“Do you not desire?” she whispered wrapping one arm around his neck and using her hand to rub his scalp while the other hand kept working his cock. “I do” it wasn't a lie Quinlan had those feelings like other men but after experiencing such a tragic loss, his desires waned. But being held captive with a woman ready to receive him he was reawakening.

“You belong to me Quinlan” she breathed out as she enveloped his cock with her wet folds. Her legs tight around his waist and arms clinging to him around his neck for dear life as she rode him. “You are an amazing creature does this feel good to you?”

Quinlan closed his eyes trying to bring his thoughts back to his intimate times spent with Louisa the woman he once loved. He brought her to the edge but always pulled her safely back into his arms before she came undone. Sometimes he'd forget how powerful he was until she'd cry out for him to slow his rhythm and for him to be more gentle he'd apologize while giving her neck and breasts soft kisses and she'd graciously accept.

When he opened his eyes to still be chained and having a traitorous whore riding him it began to disgust him the only way he could end his current suffering was to ejaculate. She wrapped herself around him “Magnificent creature” she whispered kissing his face and neck. “I will let your arms down soon. I must be getting back to bed I will bring you nourishment. But before I leave I need you to speak the words 'I belong to you' to me tell me you are mine Quinlan”

His icy gaze shot a look into hers “I belong to you, I am yours Elena”

“Good boy. Rest and I will bring you a meal in the morning” she gave his forehead one last kiss before she pried herself away and dressed. Quinlan hung his head he felt that he had sunk so low and betrayed Louisa but the fire of the fight was dying in him. Elena wasn't love but she was a warm body that desired him at least he could serve some purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

_You're a wolf in sheep's skin_   
_Teeth could tear me limb from limb_   
_Do you have the room to spare me in your heart of hearts?_   
_I'm a wolf in sheep's skin_   
_Teeth could tear you limb from limb_   
_I don't have the room to spare you_

_-New Found Glory; “Right Where We Left Off”_

Quinlan drank in the sounds of Aria's moans as fucked her with brute force. He lay over top of her she dug her nails deep into the scars on his shoulders creating fresh wounds though not large enough to do any real damage and they would heal just as quickly. “OH GOD!” she screamed out as shoved his cock deep inside of her to cum. Aria laid there panting as Quinlan moved to the side of her she got on her side to focus on him as he lay on his stomach.

She saw where her nails had scratched him “Your blood is white?” she asked running her finger over it.

“Yes, it comes from my strigoi half”

“So your dad was a strigoi and your mom a human. Does that mean you can get me pregnant?”

Quinlan sighed and turned to his side to face her “No, I cannot get you pregnant. And my mother and father did not have intercourse. I started out a human baby but my father infected my mother not realizing she was pregnant until it was done. He didn't get to her for some reason. I was the result”

“Has any humans ever tried to kill you?”

He smirked, “Lots how do you think I have so many scars?”

“You could tell me about them but I think you know what story I'm more interested in hearing” she traced her finger up and down his arm.

“Alright I did agree to tell you. It was over a hundred years ago...”

“What the fuck? Really? How fucking old are you Quinlan?” she interrupted bursting into giggles.

“Are you going to be serious? Because if you are not I will not tell you”

“Sorry don't be such a cranky old man. Sorry that is the last one I promise” she giggled more but sucked it in.

“It was two years after I lost my beloved and my daughter”

“You had a wife and daughter?”

“Yes, but the girl wasn't of my blood. They were taken from me and I had reached my lowest point. I wandered aimlessly and gave up my quest I actually believed I had a choice to walk away from my destiny. I wound up at a farm a man by the name of James Angus needed a few strong men to help tend to his fields and bring in the crops. It was nice being outdoors and giving life in a way instead of taking it. This man lived simply on his farm with his crops and his animals I didn't think at the time that there was anything that could go wrong there. I was merely hoping but no matter where one goes there is always a seed of darkness to be sown and it was in his wife Elena. She was dissatisfied sexually with her husband, he was impotent and the men that worked for him were virile and she didn't want to bear any children so naturally I was her only chance at achieving sexual gratification”

“So you agreed to be a married woman's sex toy?”

He shot her an indignant look “No, at first I didn't agree she claimed me by force. I was drunk from the blood of a fellow who had entirely too much alcohol and tried to rape a woman in a back alley. She had two men of that worked for her husband subdue me, I was chained and she knew what I was so she had anticipated I might try to use my stinger so she rendered me unconscious then enclosed my head...” he stopped the moment Aria placed her arm around him and her hand went to his face, she was feeling empathy for him.

“That's horrible how did you get away from her?”

“I will get to that but first I want you to know everything that I endured being her sex slave. She was no lady that much I found out she was far more depraved...”

_Two weeks had went by or at least Quinlan had thought so the days were running together. Elena's need for pleasure had increased to twice a day she'd visit him early in the morning and just after sunset. She unbound his arms as promised and brought him humans for food and she'd discard the bodies by burying them a few yards away from Quinlan was being kept._

_“Why do I have to be here? He scares me” Quinlan heard one of the men that had helped her take control of him. He figured eventually to keep her secret air tight she'd sacrifice her hired help so they didn't crack under pressure and give her up to Mr. Angus._

_“He got free I need you to go in there and help me secure him again. I would do it myself but I am not strong enough” she lied. Quinlan inhaled deeply he scented the man's fear and a cut he had sustained probably from farm tools “Alright but this is the last time I do not understand what you want with him just let him go”_

_She shoved him into the shed and she stood at the door “Where is he?” he asked looking back her she just shrugged with a smile knowing he was hiding in the shadows “Give me the lamp” he waved his hand for her to pass it but she just held it up and her smile widened as she spotted his shape coming closer to him._

_They both heard the rattling the man began to sob “Our Heavenly Father...” but before he could get deep into prayer Quinlan stuck him in the back of his neck. Elena held the lamp higher and approached to watch him. She was mesmerized by him feeding and becoming aroused._

_When he was finished he let him drop to the floor “Thank you for your sacrifice Benjamin I promise it will not be in vain”_

_Quinlan sneered she clearly was a horrible liar “Is it not bad enough he is dead? But you have to lie to his dead body?”_

_“You got two things out of his death did you not? A meal and revenge. Now that you are satisfied I would much enjoy being satisfied myself. Undress me...but not like a brute. If you tear anything or harm me in the process I will punish you Quinlan and I have just the thing to do it with” she pulled a silver dagger from a holster on the belt of her skirt “Silver can injure a stryx severely or kill them. If you do anything to displease me I will take this dagger and bear marks on your body and if you get especially nasty with me it will be used to be behead you. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, I do” he understood alright that she was absolutely mental._

_“Good boy now undress me and take care of my needs”_

_He heard her heart flutter as he came close and put his hands on her “Have you ever had someone live after being struck with that thing in your mouth?”_

_“It is called a stinger and no I have not allowed prey to live but I can if I so choose” he answered opening her blouse and groping her breasts through her bodice._

_She tossed her head back and moaned her hand went immediately to his cock she tugged at it aggressively making Quinlan grow hot and bothered. “Does this please you?”_

_He was losing control of himself with every hard jerk of her hand she set the lamp down but kept the dagger in hand she went back to masturbating him. “You are mine, every last part of you belongs to me. I shall never release you”_

_Her arrogance made him react violently he reached hand up to her neck and squeezed it around her throat “I am not an animal! Nor am I here for your amusement or pleasure. I made the choice to stay and abide but I alone will make the decision to leave when I so choose”_

_A sharp stab into his side and burning from the silver made him release her she drove it in deeper before yanking it out. White poured from his wound he stumbled backwards onto the bed “Do not ever attempt that again!”_

_He held his hand over it and laid down he heard her rustling around she gathered the chains that were first used to bound him. She came to the bed and straddled his lap she jerked his arms above his head and began binding him to the bed “And if you think you will use your stinger this dagger to your throat will say different” she said putting the lock in place then the dagger to the skin of his throat. It was close enough to singe the flesh she bent forward and kissed his lips. Elena stuck the knife in the wall keeping it close enough in case she needed to grab it and then mounted his cock._

_The inside of her right leg was buried into his wound and every time she moved forwards and backwards on him it rubbed into making him groan in pain. She was going at a frantic pace like she were mad with animal lust she threw her head back and let out a holler as she felt Quinlan shoot his hot load into her “YES! OH YES!” she cried out pressing her palms deep into his chest and squeezing her legs into his sides._

_Quinlan became dizzy from the pain and his orgasm “Will you need that bandaged?”_

_“No, it will heal on its own”_

_“I hope there will be no more of that kind of behavior in the future because it would be such a shame to have to end your life. I have searched for the perfect one to fulfill my desires and none are more suited for this than you. I am going to leave you chained for a couple days and I will not bring you a meal for one day just so you have something to think about.” she said pulling the dagger from the wall and walking out. She glared at him as she shut the door and put the lock back on._

_Quinlan knew this was going to end violently but it would be her before it would be him._

Aria examined the area where Elena had stabbed him “What a psycho. Why did you agree to that?”

“As I said I was still grieving but she did renew my lust for the fight I was determined that she was going to die before she could end my life. But do you understand why allowing someone to have ownership of your body is not a good idea?”

“What happened to her? I mean obviously you had to kill her but did you get tired of it and just drain her?”

Quinlan closed his eyes from the shame he felt “No, something much worse happened her husband caught us and in a jealous rage attacked me. Elena stabbed him because she wanted me to take his life I did not mean for him to die he wasn't a bad man. When I finished with him she set fire to the shed trying to flee her crime scene enough to convince others I killed him in cold blood and she set the fire to protect herself. There was only one problem with the story is I managed to escape through a hole I had began to dig underneath the bed. By the time I caught her trying to run to the workhouse to warn the men I did not wish to drink her blood so I just snapped her neck and I fled. Went to gather my sword that I had left behind then I resumed my course of destiny”

He sat up on the side of the bed “Aria, none of that had to happen if I had just moved on and kept with my destiny. That is why I try not to get close to humans they are a tangle of drama and contradictory nature. Their lusts and loves are their folly. That is why we need to end this soon”

Aria crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around him “I'm sorry that happened to you and for losing your family but Quinlan we are not doing anything wrong”

“Whether this is right or wrong is not the issue. The kind of darkness that follows me is like a black rot and while you are all too familiar with darkness this is not something you want to put yourself in the center of”

“And what if I do? What if I'm willing to risk death?”

“For what? A few good fucks?” him swearing almost made her laugh but she refrained. She instead wrapped her arms tighter around his chest “Stay with me tonight please? Just for tonight”

“I cannot stay remember the rules”

“Yeah like you didn't anticipate those would get broken”

“You're the one who said you didn't want to catch feelings right?” he jerked himself out of her embrace to grab his pants and stand up.

She just sat there holding the covers over herself looking at the floor “Do you ever get tired of going it alone Quinlan? Do you ever get sick of the same shit happening over and over?”

“If you're beginning to notice patterns then perhaps try making changes. Start with your bed mates. When you face the darkness within yourself then and only then will you be able to change things.” he was ready to walk out but she stopped him with what she said next.

“You asked me before what I was seeking and why well I'm ready to tell someone. You shared your sad as shit story with me now you stay and hear mine. I'm not asking for you to marry me and buy some white picket fence house in some family town in Pennsylvania; I'm asking you to stay with me one night and hear my fucking story. Is that too much for you?”

Walking out was still the right thing to do but curiosity got the best of Quinlan as he grumbled a sigh and came back to the bed “Alright you have one night...”


	6. Chapter 6

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_   
_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_   
_How to love_   
_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_   
_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_   
_How to love_

_\- Lil Wayne; “How To Love”_

  
**New York City**  
 **2005**

Aria crept into the front door of the apartment to see her mom's boyfriend Axel passed out on the couch with the television blaring. She rolled her eyes at the contents strung out on the coffee table; razor blades, a rolled up twenty dollar bill, empty Ziploc bags and a few stray bits of cocaine she just shook her head and headed towards her room. She looked into her mom's bedroom it was empty she must've been working late at the store.

Once in her room she shut the door up slightly and pulled a big rubber banded wad of cash out of it. She'd count it later, she was exhausted so she hid the money in her secret spot, a small hole in her wall behind her dresser accessible by pulling the middle drawer out. Aria didn't realize she wasn't alone until she looked up from the floor “Well, well someone has a small fucking fortune. And don't you try and fucking tell me that's from your 'babysitting' because I know what you do Ari. You're a whore”

“Axel get the fuck out of my room you coke sniffing douche bag!” she growled leaping to her feet.

“You know what? You can't talk to me like that!” his hand flew across her face. He began reaching into his pants stroking his dick to get it hard “I'll let you keep the money baby but you gotta give daddy some of that sugar”

“Like hell I will!” she pulled out a black pocketknife and flipped the blade up “You gonna stab me? I'll call the fucking cops man and have your ass sent upstate where they'll rape you in a mental institute and you won't be getting paid there sweetheart. Try me bitch”

“Go ahead call the police you dick fuck they'll arrest you for the fucking cocaine and trying to molest a minor”

“Your mom wouldn't believe you and she'd have those charges dropped I can guarantee that. Look it's gonna happen one or another so just lay down, spread your fucking legs and take it like the good little whore you are. Yeah I know why you fuck all those men looking for that daddy that left you aren't ya? He's in the fucking East Village living like a fucking king with his bleach blonde Barbie bitch of a wife and her hot ass daughter while you're in stuck in Red Hook living like a rat. That's all you'll ever be Ari is gutter trash”

“No! If you come closer I will fucking use your nutsack as a pin cushion for this knife” her hand shook. She had never gotten violent before it was merely a precaution in case the men she was working for got too rough or out of hand.

He leaped forward trying to grab her but she lunged the knife forward. Aria watched as it stuck him in the space between his neck and shoulder “Fuck...” he gasped breathing out more than inhaling. She felt the hot trickle of his blood start to cover her fingers she yanked it out and it began sputtering “OH SHIT!”

“FUCK! WHY'D YOU TAKE IT OUT?!? FUCK CALL YOUR MOM!” he tripped out of the room and down the hall. Aria looked around her room frantically it was time to pack and go. She stuffed everything she could fit into a backpack then tore the drawer out of the hole she reached into her secret spot and grabbed all her money. Aria heard Johnny in the living room screaming bloody murder she wiped the knife and her hand on some clothing left on the floor then she ran for the front door.

Aria was walking with her head down when she bumped into someone she looked up startled paranoid it was a policeman but it was a familiar face “Fet?” she started bawling and hugged him.

“Hey Ari what's going on?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Is it your mom's boyfriend? Do you need me to go up there and introduce him to my good friend rebar?”

It wouldn't have been the first time Vasiliy Fet had to go teach Axel a lesson about beating on his girlfriend and her daughter but Aria couldn't let him go up there this time. He might get the blame and besides she needed to be able to say she was with Fet the entire time and never came home. “No, I just don't want to go home”

“Sure come on”

Once at his apartment Aria went into the bathroom and washed the blood off her hand and she washed the knife thoroughly “Hey have you eaten yet?” he called to her.

“Um no but it's okay I'm not hungry”

She heard him laugh “That's funny because when I was a teenager I stayed hungry, bout ate my folks outta house and home”

Aria rejoined him in the kitchen “Yeah I guess I'm just a typical teen girl watching her figure. Gotta stay skinny”

“Hey if it's about some boy trying to tell you that if you gain any weight you're not worth it then he's a fucking dick who doesn't deserve you. Alright?” he said putting items to make a sandwich on the counter.

“Thanks Fet. But I don't mess around with little boys”

“Keep it that way. You're a smart girl you should be focusing on your education. Get yourself outta here. Then one day when you're rich remember your pal Fet” he winked at her.

Ever since the day she had met him Fet was the sweetest and kindest man she had ever known and she adored him when she was little girl and now that she was grown up enough and had the experience she could desire him. “Sure you don't want a cold cut sandwich? This bologna is fucking amazing”

“I'm good. So what happened to Tracy? I don't see any sign of her or her things” she asked referring to his girlfriend whom he tried so many times to rescue from her abusive ex-husband.

“We're taking a break right now. She had some things to sort out” he said biting into his sandwich.

“You're such a sweet guy Fet why do you allow her to walk all over you? She or any of the other women you've tried so hard to protect don't deserve you”

“Well thank you for being the one to finally say that shit. Maybe you could put the word out that Vasiliy Fet is a good man”

Aria smiled at him warmly and placed her hand on his it made him stop eating “Ari what are you doing?”

“Whatever you want Fet”

He jerked his back “Holy shit! Aria you are kid...”

“Who has done many grown women things with very grown men. Please don't look at me like that I'm not a child Fet”

“Well you aren't a fucking adult either and who are these grown men me and my friend rebar wanna pay them a visit”

It was just like him to want to protect it began making her hurt inside and suffer with guilt “I have to go”

“No, you need to stay and we can talk about why you're out there doing things you shouldn't be and trying to come onto me”

“It was a mistake okay? You're clearly not interested and I can understand why you're too good for me. I'm sorry that I'm such trash but I really need to go. Thank you for being kind...” she couldn't say another word she began breaking down.

Fet came to her and pulled her close to him while she sobbed “Hey Ari you are not trash sweetheart. You are just a little mixed up that's all but the way your mom treats you, her disgusting boyfriends and your dad just totally denying you exist it's no wonder. Believe me kid I'm no saint and I ain't pristine”

“I think I killed Axel” she wobbled out.

“What are you talking about?” he pulled her apart to look her in the eyes.

“I came back home after working and he tried to rape me so I stabbed him and he was bleeding really bad so I took what I could and my cash I have been saving and I ran. Fet I don't want to go back there ever again. Please can I stay? I'll be eighteen soon so what difference will it make?”

Fet released a heavy sigh “Okay you can stay here but no more prostitution and no more coming onto me okay? I'll get you a job working in the office it doesn't pay worth a shit but it's honest work. But you'll always have a home here”

That night Aria sat wide awake she went into the bathroom and looked into Fet's medicine cabinet hoping he would have something to help her sleep but she sighed and shut it when she didn't find anything. She glared at her reflection she felt like she didn't deserve to be there and she knew eventually she'd find some way to fuck Fet over. The one side of her knew if she stayed and waited until she was eighteen she'd end up with Fet and then she'd be one of the many women he fought hard to save. “You can't do that shit to him” she said to her reflection through gritted teeth breaking down into tears.

Aria then knew what she had to do to protect Fet from trying to save her. She scribbled a note on the pad of paper and left it on the kitchen table. Maybe someday when she had her life in order and she was ready to stop running from the possibility of happiness she could open her heart to be loved but she just wasn't ready.

The next morning Fet was disheartened to find her letter:

Fet,

I'm truly sorry about this but I know what will happen when I'm old enough for you and I'm doing this to protect you from all my damage. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me and I really hope you find a woman that is incredible, sweet and worthy of your love. Take care of yourself.

Aria


	7. Chapter 7

_You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell_   
_I've never needed anyone so much_   
_There's no one else I love and I curse myself_   
_Cause the right thing is to give you up_   
_I'm overcome by shame_   
_Cause I can never change_   
_And you could never understand my sickness_

_\- My Darkest Days; “Save Yourself”_

 

Quinlan sat on the bed beside Aria while she wept into her arms she was huddled up with her arms around her knees. “You fled the moment he was kind to you?”

“I'm a fucked up person Quinlan always have been. That's why I welcome the darkness because we've always been friends. Fet made me feel so good and safe but at the same time so terrified. I can handle when a man wants to hurt me it's no surprise or if they want to never call again. I'm used to the hang ups and fetishes. I think I enjoy it. Ownership is the closest I'm ever going to come to love Quinlan”

He could tell by the way she said it she truly believed it and believed that she was unworthy of love “You put on a facade that you're alright with one night stands and anything goes sex but really you are disgusted with yourself. I guess we're both exposed”

“Which is why this works for me. You work for me and this thing we've got feels so fucking good and I don't want to explain it away or fix it. Can we just be two fucked up people with fucked up pasts who just enjoy fucking one another? Can I belong to you Quinlan? Use me for sex, for blood, for any fucking thing. I don't know what is following you around but if it's far more bleak than I am then fuck you are the man that can handle me”

While it was true they both had always felt like black holes sinking whatever tried to get near them but he knew it would never last and it was time he explained to her why “Aria listen to me this whatever it is we have is temporary. I am not saying that to hurt you I'm saying it because it is a fact, a cruel fact that my existence shall end soon. My destiny is to kill my father and I shall die when he does”

“You're going to kill your father? I mean I hate mine too but I don't care enough to go shoot him up”

“No, you don't understand. My father is a great evil and he has brought his strain to this city. His plans are to enslave the entire human race I cannot let happen”

She started laughing through her tears “Fucking only my luck would be this shit. Attract a fucking weird guy who is only half human and can't be with me because he has to kill his big vamp daddy and save the world. Just my luck”

“This is no laughing matter”

“Fine then it's serious but can't we keep going until it's time for you to fight big poppa and end this?”

He was going to answer but there was a frantic knock on her front door “Are you expecting anyone?” he asked.

“No and it's hella late”

“Stay here” he withdrew his sword and swept out of the room. Quinlan peeked out of the curtains in the living room to see Gus standing at the front door “YO QUINLAN YOU IN THERE?”

Aria disobeyed and met him in the living room wearing only a t-shirt and panties “Is that your associate?”

“Yes”

She went to the door and opened it “Can I help you?”

“I need Quinlan”

“You and me both pal but please come in. I'm Aria who the hell are you?”

“Gus. Hey it's going down the old pawnbroker and the exterminator have The Lumen and I'm sure their gonna light him up”

Aria looked at Gus funny when he said exterminator “Did you say exterminator?”

“Yeah some guy that used to work for the city he's rolling with the pawnbroker”

“Is his name Vasiliy Fet?”

“Yeah you know him?”

“I do mind if I come along?”

“That is far too dangerous and you don't have a weapon” Quinlan objected

“Yeah this is sorta our thing”

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend Quinlan but Fet is a friend of mine and if you want whatever this Lumen thing is he'll give it to me. And Quinlan did you miss the part of the story where I stabbed my mother's boyfriend? I know how to use a knife and a gun which I have one so let me get dressed and I'll go get it”

“Yo is she really coming along?” Gus asked. Everything was happening too quickly and making Quinlan's head spin. There was no way in hell he would allow her to come along. “No she is not I'll be out shortly”

“Yeah okay I'll clear a place for her in the back because that kinda bitch you ain't gonna win against Quinlan”

Quinlan came upstairs to see her taking a locked briefcase out of her closet she put in the combination and it sprang open. She took out a Beretta “You are not coming with us that breaks every part of our agreement”

“Look you're afraid of fucking up your mission if you keep fucking with me. So it only stands to reason you let me join this fight with you and we can still screw on the side”

“Or do you want to renew your acquaintance with Mr. Fet?”

“What? Are you jealous?”

“You said he'd give you The Lumen but how do you propose to get him to give it up?”

She stood from the bed and slapped him across the face “Fuck you Quinlan I don't plan on using my body to get whatever it is from him. I was going to talk to him”

Quinlan's cheek stung but his heart also stung as his jealousy was exposed “Alright gather some things because once you are apart of this there will be no getting out. You will not be able to return here but I have a residence”

“Is that your way of apologizing?”

He glanced away from her to the window then back again “I suppose”

“I accept and just so we're clear me being apart of this doesn't change shit. I still belong to you” she said grabbing a black bag from her closet.

Quinlan came to her and took her by surprise as he pulled her into a kiss “Nothing will change I promise. I'm all yours” she whispered. How he wished they had the time to spare because he wanted to tear her clothes off and screw her all over the room.

“HEY LETS GET MOVING ALRIGHT!” Gus yelled up the steps. Aria broke free first gathering clothes up “Duty calls.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the site springfieldspringfield.co.uk for helping me with the actual dialogue from S2E10 it saved me from having to watch the epsiode and try dictation (not that I'm not down for watching The Strain but when I'm writing I like to stay on task and I would get into one episode then before I'd know it I'm deep in lol)

_Where there is desire_   
_There is gonna be a flame_   
_Where there is a flame_   
_Someone's bound to get burned_   
_But just because it burns_   
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_   
_You gotta get up and try_

_\- P!nk; “Try”_

When they arrived on the scene of the attack on the bread truck Quinlan made Aria stay inside the van even though she insisted she'd be fine “Do not test me right now” he growled at her when she tried to force her way out. Aria slouched back into the seat rolling her eyes and grumbling but Quinlan just shut the door. She watched the entire fire fight through the windshield and that's when she saw them the others that were full on strigoi. They weren't as functional as Quinlan but they were far more ruthless. There was a blonde man standing amongst them that fled to the other side of the truck when the guns broke out she wondered if that was Quinlan's father, he was an awfully meek man to be considered so powerful.

She got tired of waiting she decided to sneak out on the other side and get to the bread truck if Fet were in there he'd surely let her in and she may be able to take the blonde man out as well and save Quinlan some time and possibly his life, he would just have to punish her later. Aria slipped out of the van undetected and almost made it to the truck but a strigoi took notice of her she pulled her gun out and aimed for his head but when she went to fire another gun went off and shot it from a distance. She turned to see Gus “Are you hard of hearing or just stupid? Quinlan said wait in the van, those bullets ain't gonna stop'em you need silver ones. So get your ass back in the van and lay low until we have this situation under control alright?”

Aria begrudgingly marched back to the van and slammed the door she clearly was of no use currently. When the gun fire died down Gus opened the van door for her “Oh so now I can come out now?”

“Look you have only been dealing with Quinlan and he's half human but those things are all strigoi and they are controlled by The Master”

“The blonde guy?”

“Nah that's his waxy German assistant he's one of them things so don't think just because he dresses himself up he's an actual person. Now lets move we gotta get that book”

“The Lumen is a book? Are you fucking serious? You guys are waging war over a book that you can probably buy at or steal at Barnes and Noble?”

Gus shook his head and spoke Spanish to Angel who just nodded “What?”

“We don't have time to explain this shit to you right now so lets just move and we'll explain later!”

“Wait where's Quinlan?”

“He'll be coming, now you got nice legs so let me see what they do”

“Don't worry senorita you're safe with us” Angel assured her.

She didn't argue any further she just followed Gus's lead into the truck “That fucking exterminator rigged this son of a bitch with a bomb. Alright we gotta move extra fast now so no more talking just fucking move!”

Once they were down in a tunnel they heard the explosion set off above them “Shit!” Aria swore adjusting her bag on her shoulder “So how do you know the exterminator?” Gus asked once they were able to be moving at a calmer pace.

“Grew up in Red Hook, he didn't live that far from me and he helped me out of a few jams”

“Oh so you owe him not he owes you?”

“What?”

“You said you could get him to give up The Lumen right? But seeing as how he got you out of jams not the other way around he might not be inclined to just hand it over besides that the old man ain't gonna let that happen”

“The pawnbroker you referred to? Fet isn't like that though he doesn't keep score and trust me I was a child when he got me out of them so I don't think it's like that. Mind telling me where we're going?” she just wanted to change the subject.

“We're following the bread crumb trail that the pawnbroker and exterminator left us and we're getting that book one way or another”

Aria shoved Gus into a wall putting her gun in his face “You even fire one shot at Fet and I'll blow your brains out he's not a bad guy”

“Easy now we're all on the same side” Angel tried to reason.

“Violence is not what we seek to gain The Lumen but if they draw weapons after failing to hand it over then yes we will kill them” Quinlan said emerging from the shadows behind them.

“I can get him to give me the book if it's that important” Aria didn't take her weapon off of Gus until Quinlan put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. She jerked away and kept moving forward “I do not doubt that you can reason with Mr. Fet...”

“After you believed I'd fuck him for it” she threw in hatefully.

“...but Gus is right the person we most have to worry about is Professor Setrakian. He is hell bent on learning The Lumen's secrets to destroy The Master”

“Okay so you all have the same goal why not join forces instead of making this a dick size contest?”

Gus gave Quinlan a why-did-you-let-her-come look “We shall see” was all Quinlan returned Gus and Angel came out front of her leading the charge.

Quinlan stopped her before she climbed out “I know you share a history with Mr. Fet but do not presume that you will stand in the way of my destiny”

“Is that your way of saying you don't give a shit about me? Doesn't hurt and I just don't want a good man to die over some fucking book” she huffed ascending up the ladder. She hoped she was a good enough liar because inside his words cut deeper than she cared to admit.

Up top Gus had his gun drawn as did Fet, Aria rushed up with her gun drawn but much to Fet and Setrakian's surprise it was to the back of Gus's head “What did I say? Put that shit down because I will not hesitate to pull this trigger”

“Aria what are you doing running with these goons?”

“Long story glad to tell it later right now I want you, Gus to lower your weapon and I'll even say please. See? I have manners”

“I am not giving this book to you, or to the Ancients , or to anyone. I'm going to walk onto that boat and either you are going to shoot me and Mr. Fet or this young lady is going to shoot you, or...” the old man spoke.

“Or, I could kill both of you” Quinlan said stepping onto the scene.

“This guy!” Fet said but his eyes quickly went back to Aria. He couldn't help but notice how easy it was for her to wield a gun and not have any hesitation in her eyes. She had changed since they last saw one another.

“Mr. Quinlan, you did not come all this way to do the Ancients bidding, I know who you are”

“Do you?”

Aria's eyes shot over to Quinlan he really had no qualms about killing anyone especially if they tried to be obstacles “He's an old man Quinlan!” Aria hissed.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that. This dude ain't ya grandpa he may seem harmless but that cane he's got that shit's a piece. Got himself a silver sword in it” Gus said not taking his eyes off of Setrakian.

“I know what you want. It is not this book” Setrakian continued.

“Same old pawnbroker, making deals. Careful, Quinlan, you're gonna end up with a broken clock.”

Aria shoved her gun harder into the base of Gus's skull to make him stop provoking Quinlan to attack them.

“The Ancients will destroy this book rather than allow its secrets to be revealed. And when they do, they will destroy the one item in this world The Master desires. But as long as this book exists it is bait! Do you want The Master? He will come for whoever possesses it. That I guarantee you.”

“What'd you wanna do Quinlan? Tell me now” Gus was ready to shoot and ready to die if the need be.

Quinlan glanced over at Aria she did propose they work together and he knew he had hurt her feelings twice already “Put it down Gus we will join in an alliance with them”

His words put relief in Aria's heart she lowered her gun the same time as Gus and Fet “Alright then looks like we have a boat to catch” Fet said walking backwards to most likely ensure no funny business.

Aria and Quinlan walked closely together “I decided to take your advice”

“What are you waiting for? A thank you?” she pushed herself in front of Gus and boarded before he and Angel.

“Man your piece of ass is gonna cost us this war and I'll be dammed if I'm gonna give up a woman I actually fell in love with because your slut don't know how to keep her shit together” Gus got in Quinlan's face.

“I would suggest that you never put your finger in my face or speak that way about Aria again.” Quinlan came back at him they were staring one another down.

“Come on sort this out later” Angel broke it up “Yeah later” Gus promised but Quinlan knew he'd calm down and see reason.

Aria sat alone away from the others on the opposite of the boat she was just watching the city lights pass by “You should really not sneak up on someone with a loaded gun” she said detecting Quinlan's presence.

“Your bullets are useless against me they're not made of silver but I will see to it you are equipped with them”

“Yeah whatever” she wouldn't even give him eye contact “Aria, I know you said things won't change but just now out there you proved they will and they have”

She turned to look at him “Look I got the message okay? You don't care about me and I'm fine with that in fact I'm not surprised but at least now we're both being totally honest right?”

“No we are not. You are not. You are misconstruing my words to suit your psychological need to protect yourself”

“Hey fuck off Freud! Don't pretend like you understand me!” she stood up shoving him away.

“I do not pretend to know you but I have seen far more than you in my time spent on this planet. Enough to know you do have feelings and you do care. You call this ownership and say that is the closest you shall ever be to love. But you are really saying that you want me to love you”

“Fuck off Quinlan I mean it!” she balled her fists up ready to start wailing on him.

“You were afraid of Mr. Fet for that very reason because you would much rather have someone that could kill you than a man who can be good to you. If you want when this boat docks to follow him I will understand” he left her in peace to contemplate what he had just said to her.

Aria wasn't sure at the present moment what she was going to choose when they docked but she knew someone had her figured out and while it was terrifying there was a great comfort settling in her. Someone found their way through the barbed wire she placed around herself and was able to reach in and pull the problem out and force her to look at it without fleeing. But on the other side Fet was always good and she didn't want to bombard him with the heaviness, her heaviness but he would hopefully still be around as to where Quinlan was assured his time was short. Whenever Aria had a tough decision to make she did what an old friend of hers she met years after leaving home, she pulled out a quarter. She assigned each side of the coin one of the men's names but she didn't let it land as she knew when it was in mid-air which she really wanted.

She took a deep breath and managed a small smile to herself the matter was settled.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's only water_   
_It's only fire_   
_It's only love_   
_It's only slaughter_   
_We're only liars_   
_It's only blood_

_\- ODESZA; “It's Only”_

Quinlan led Setakrian, Fet and Aria to an upscale apartment building in Manhattan while Gus and Angel went on. “So how is it you ended up with the muncher on steroids and Mexican gang bangers?” Fet asked when he finally got Aria alone.

“The gang bangers are more Quinlan's associates than mine”

“You know that thing by name? Look I'm not staying here I don't feel comfortable sleeping with that thing so close. You should come with me”

They were both unaware that Quinlan was outside the door listening this was the moment he knew was coming as he had set it in motion now all she had to do was say it out loud, “That's okay I'm staying”

“You aren't serious are you? Look Aria I don't know how you got mixed up with that thing out there...”

“He's a human/strigoi hybrid but he's a person and his name is Quinlan. He saved me from almost being killed by an ex”

Fet shrugged “Okay well I hope he knows you have a tendency to flight rather than fight”

“Look I said I was sorry in my letter. I had my reasons Fet and I'm still not someone you should get mixed up with”

“Oh so you're trying to protect me is that it? But the half muncher is the safest option? Do I even have to explain to you what he eats?”

“Okay I haven't seen you in years and you're acting like it was just yesterday. Chill Fet okay? I trust Quinlan and you should too”

“Oh yeah that's not happening sweetheart. You and the Professor have fun I'll be back in a few days to see if you two are still living alright?”

Aria sighed, “Fet come on don't be like that okay?”

“Your mom came looking for you”

“What?”

“Your mom she came looking after you left. Said she came home and Axel had left and there was blood all over the place but she didn't care what happened to him she wanted to know if I had seen you. I lied and said I didn't but if I ever came across you I'd give the message so there you go more than few years too late but there it is”

Aria hugged her arms around her waist “Have you seen her lately?”

“No and you won't either”

“Why?” her lip began to quiver as she knew he was going to give her bad news “She died Ari. Four months after you left see Axel lived and he broke into the apartment one night and found her sleeping in your bed but thought it was you. He stabbed her forty seven times”

Her mouth dropped open and a cry squeaked out as her tears streaked down her cheeks Fet pulled her into his embrace “I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you that but I looked for you but I figured maybe you left the city. I'm starting to wish you had so you wouldn't be here in the middle of this mess. But maybe I can get you out do you have anywhere else you can go?”

She was barely listening to him instead she just kept sobbing thinking about how it was too late to ever patch things up with her mother “Ari?”

“What?”

“Do you have any other family out there that you can go to?”

“I have a grandmother in North Dakota but I haven't seen her since I was seven. I can't leave Fet”

“Why not? If you stay here you could end up dead and not just from the half muncher but from the other ones the full munchers. Time is limited so if you change your mind soon let me know because Justine Feraldo will get me the proper papers to get you out of here. Speaking of that I need to go but I will come back and check on you and Professor Setrakian” he gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

“Watch your back around that monster” Fet whispered to her but Quinlan heard every word. He made himself scarce when Fet walked out the door. He met him at the elevator “I know you said the last part to Aria because you believed I wouldn't hear it”

“Oh yeah I got the sense eventually you were eavesdropping. Keep your stinger to yourself because the moment I find it in her neck or the Professor's I'm gonna take your head off”

They sneered at one another as the elevator doors closed Quinlan then went to Aria's room but before he could grab the knob she opened it. There were so many things they needed to say and should say but all they could manage was to fall into one another's arms. Aria pulled Quinlan inside her room and began tearing into his clothes while they shared hungry kisses.

Quinlan stopped her for a moment he grabbed her sweater and tore it into two pieces then in one strong jerk ripped her bra off he yanked her over to him and began kissing her neck down to her breasts while she aided in getting her jeans off. Aria rubbed her face aside his “I fucking need you right now!” were the only words she could muster.

Quinlan scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed he laid her down she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him over her. She would kiss him and he would eagerly kiss her back they couldn't break their stare, her eyes told him she wasn't lying when she said that she was all his and given the choice between he; an abomination, freak of nature that could be the very reason she ceases to breathe and a human man who was never anything but kind and protective that could give her a life of stability and comfort she chose him and it wasn't out of pity or fear, it was something deeper though neither would deny darker but it was real.

His eyes told her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her if he could help it. That he understood why she was the way she had always been, that he'd cross that line even if she fired at him and that no one would get between them. She saw what she always wanted there that she belonged to him and he genuinely wanted her.

It was as if they were communicating without words just with sight, touch and sounds. Quinlan took her panties down aggressively then covered her entire pussy with his hand and began groping it roughly she closed her eyes “No, look at me” he whispered it was difficult but she obeyed her mouth dropped open and she began panting “Quinlan. Say it please”

“You belong to me Aria. You are mine” he sent her straight into ecstasy she closed her eyes and tilted her head back clawing at his pants.

He stood up and finished taking his clothes off then climbed onto the bed on his knees “I want you up here on my lap” he held his hand out to help her up. She threaded her legs under his arms and around his waist and once his cock was in she melded her body to his. They held onto one another for dear life as if it were the only thing keeping them alive.

With every thrust the head of his cock would slide against her G-spot sending and electric shock up her spine and making her wetter each time. Her pussy was soft and every time he'd push forward after pulling back she clung to him there must've been an extra sensitive spot that he kept hitting making her vulnerable “Do you want me to keep hitting that?”

“Yes but I'm scared” her voice shook and she held herself to him not removing her head from his chest.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but it's a sacred spot in all women where every last psychic hurt is held. If I let you do that I don't know what kind of door it will open”

Quinlan held her to him he could feel her body was willing but her heart wasn't able and he didn't want to put her through any trauma “Perhaps another time do you want me to lay you down?”

“Actually if it's alright with you I'll suck you off this is too intense right now”

He nodded and let her go she got down onto the bed on her knees facing him she took his cock into her palm then leaned down and began nursing it with her mouth while flicking her tongue all around it. Quinlan closed his eyes and opened his mouth to exhale a long sigh she did it perfectly, he guessed part of it was experience but the other part her being intuitive about what he wanted.

Aria massaged the head with her lips then caressed the slit with her tongue his cum trickled she knew he was close, she plunged headlong suctioning her mouth over it and began moving up and down but not letting it escape. Quinlan groaned and grunted as his hot semen spurted into her throat he felt her swallow it down before popping her mouth of it. She jerked his rod a little more and a few more sprays of cum flew from his tip and onto her face. He watched her with half lidded eyes as his essence hit her cheek and lips it was the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

He brought his fingers to gather the cum and she sucked them clean “I do not think I will ever get over what you just did” he said laying down beside her stroking the hair away from her neck and shoulders.

“That good huh?” she smiled feeling up his chest.

“Those were much more taboo over a hundred years ago”

She knew it was fact that he stated but it still made her smile “Well not hard to tell where I would've been working back then”

“No, I would not have allowed it”

“Ahh so we're going off that you'd still own me even back then?”  
“Yes” his mouth looked as if it twitched upwards “Did you just smile at me?”

“Perhaps but do not read too much into it”

“Noted. So do you sleep or what do you do?” she asked but only because she was hoping he wouldn't leave the bed.

“No, I do not require rest but I know you do not wish for me to get out of this bed. While I will not stay the entire night in here I will stay for a little bit while you sleep”

She scooted closer into his arms and laid her head on his chest “Thank you. Do you need blood?”

“I may have to hunt but it can wait a few hours” he rubbed her back and she began drifting off.

“Well, save room because in the morning you're going to get some of mine”

He thought about Fet's promise to him “I do not think I should be taking it from you”

“Why? Did Fet say something on his way out?” the woman was uncanny “I do not fear him but he does care for you and I can respect that”

“Well look at you all noble and shit but it's my blood and my choice. So in the morning I will have coffee, cinnamon brown sugar oatmeal and toast for breakfast and you will have my O positive blood okay?”

Quinlan almost smiled again “Alright but can you have the coffee after I have had my breakfast?”

“Does it make you jittery?” she joked laughing a little “No, it tastes absolutely horrid”

She giggled loudly “At least you're not entirely a stiff prick you do have a sense of humor even if it's a little dusty”

“Stiff prick?”

“Sorry, I'm too honest sometimes but the way you talk it's like you have a stick shoved up your ass and you sound snobbish”

“I do not prefer slang but I am in favor of a few choice swears every now and then”

“Yes, I remember fuck is one of those choice words” they settled down and it grew quiet again and her eyes were closing.

Quinlan felt the pangs of hunger he hoped she was going to be out soon “Aria?” he whispered but she didn't answer. He gave her a few more minutes to get into a deeper sleep before he got out of the bed. As he was heading out he saw Setrakian glancing over The Lumen “Mr. Fet was very serious about his threat to behead you if you do anything to harm that girl” he called to him.

He stopped walking and turned back to join him in the room “I do not doubt his commitment to that promise”

“Is she alive?”

“You think I killed her? She is asleep”

“Did you tuck her in and read her a bedtime story then?”

“Why are you so curious as to what my relationship with Aria is?”

“Because she is a human being and you are my ally in the fight against The Master I do not need Mr. Fet taking you out”

He knew Setrakian would get to the real reason he gave a damn about his relationship with Aria “You needn't worry I shall not harm her but as for the nature of our relationship that is none of your concern as Aria is not a child”

Setrakian nodded “To be clear Mr. Quinlan I don't care if you're having sex with that girl or not just as long as it doesn't keep you from helping me rid this world of The Master”

“I can assure you it will not.”


	10. Chapter 10

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt_   
_If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_   
_Would you walk in would you let me do it first?_   
_Do it all in the name of love_   
_Would you let me lead when you're blind_   
_In the darkness in the middle of night_   
_In the silence when there's no one by your side_   
_Would you call in the name of love?_

_\- Bebe Rexha; “In The Name of Love”_

Aria rolled off of Quinlan panting desperately for air “Holy fuck I love morning sex!” she exclaimed.

Her body was bathed in sweat and her heart pounding it was melodic to Quinlan's ears “I know that look you're ready to feed” she sat up in the bed moving her hair to one side.

He dressed himself first as he was going to go over the text of The Lumen with Setrakian and he knew she'd be ready to go back to sleep it had become their comforting little routine. “That's right baby you know I like it” Aria gasped as he stuck her but it was more out of pleasure than pain and to know that she was nourishing him it made her feel vital and important to him.

The elevator dinged and let Fet off he came into the room where Setrakian was examining The Lumen “Good morning Professor!”

“Good morning Mr. Fet you seem to be in good spirits”

“Indeed I am. Is Aria awake yet? I was kind of hoping I could convince her into letting me get her out of this city and on her way to North Dakota”

“She hasn't come out of her room yet”

“I'm gonna go wake her then maybe make her some breakfast. The city is no place for her right now”

“Mr. Fet I wouldn't go in there if I were you” but it was too late Fet was already out of earshot Setrakian knew he had better be prepared for the fight was sure to break out. He shook his head he was far too old for romantic drama.

“HEY ARI! Rise and shine...” he opened the door to see Quinlan with his stinger pulling out of Aria's neck “YOU FUCKING MUNCHER!” he clutched his rebar and ran into the room but Quinlan dodged him.

“I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” he swung again but he wasn't quick enough.

“Fet!” Aria tried to yell but she was in a weakened state she crawled to the edge of the bed and reached her arm out for him to cease his attack.

“Now do you understand? You're going to fucking be one of those things!”

“No, I'm not relax okay? Quinlan explained it to me he doesn't have those worms or whatever”

It took him a moment to realize she was completely naked but he didn't let his guard down he kept the rebar up “Why the hell are you naked?”

“Fet you need to calm down okay? Quinlan didn't attack me I let him do it. I wanted him to”

He looked from her to Quinlan repeatedly until it clicked “You're fucking the half muncher? Holy shit that is...insane!”

Setrakian entered in the room a little late “Well now you know Mr. Fet so put that damn thing away and let Miss Rathbone get dressed!”

“You knew about this? And you did nothing to stop it?”

“Clearly Mr. Fet this was going on before they linked up with us so lets give her privacy”

“I'll meet you in the kitchen Fet and we can talk okay?” Aria said as Quinlan helped gather the sheet around her nude body “Get your fucking hands off her!” Fet jumped at him but Setrakian pulled him out of the room.

“I thought strigoi were incapable of you know?” Fet asked as they reentered the study.

“Obviously Mr. Quinlan is a special case possibly due to being half human. Either way it is none of our business” Setrakian said taking his seat again.

“What'd you mean none of our business? She's letting him drink from her fucking veins! How long before he decides a taste isn't enough?”

“Mr. Fet I understand you care for this young woman but she is not a child and can decide how to run her sex life...”

“I will not drain Aria” Quinlan inserted putting Fet on alert he drew a gun this time “Yeah? Well how about I don't wanna gamble on that? Instead I should just blow your fucking muncher brains out right here and right now”

“You will not succeed because I will disarm you first and if you should succeed by some extraordinary stroke of luck Aria most likely will never forgive you”

“Oh so is that you placing your wager? How bout it Borno feeling lucky eh?” he taunted and Quinlan began approaching.

“Mr. Fet put the gun away! Mr. Quinlan stop provoking him!” Setrakian shouted banging his fist on the table. They looked like two boys just scolded by their father but they obeyed Fet put his gun away and Quinlan stood down.

“I came to tell you she is waiting for you in the kitchen”

“And you wanna be alone with the Professor is that right? How do I know I won't come back to find that stinger in his neck?”

“Because Mr. Fet I do not have a fetish for it! Now stop trying to drag Mr. Quinlan into a fight we have work to do!”

Fet shuffled his feet and cursed under his breath as he left the room he gave Quinlan the middle finger while Setrakian was buried in the book he rattled his stinger as a warning. He came into the kitchen to see Aria drinking orange juice from the carton and he noticed by the other emptied ones it wasn't her first “Do you wanna start or should I?” he asked.

She lowered the carton wiping her mouth with her sleeve “Well, I already know what you're going to say you're going to tell me how insane or stupid I am for going to bed with Quinlan and allowing him to drink my blood, how dangerous all this is and how dangerous he is, how you don't trust him then you're gonna spend multiple minutes swearing and calling him half muncher with adjectives like filthy or disgusting but then you'll mellow and bring up some past memories and then try to convince me to accept your help of leaving New York City and go have a fantastic existence in North Dakota. Am I right? Did I leave anything out?”

He nodded his head “No, all that was pretty dead on but I wasn't gonna spend multiple minutes swearing and calling him a half muncher I was gonna lace that throughout my speech. What the hell happened to you?”

“Life happened, reality happened. I'm not that innocent little girl that you pried my mother's sick boyfriend off of. Fet I'm a woman and I make my own choices okay? Despite your hatred of half of Quinlan's DNA the other half, the human half is very much apart of him more than that stinger of his. Fet I trust that he will not do anything to hurt me”

“What if I want a guarantee of that?”

“Why do you need one? It's my blood don't you think I should be getting that before you do? You can't save everyone Fet but I know you and your kind of man you will most certainly try and I think that's what makes you amazing. But I care about Quinlan and I'm going to be by his side until that day comes when he has to fulfill his destiny and kill this Master dude”

Fet was beginning to get a little emotional but he held it back “So what then after that? What are you gonna do when he supposedly puts all this to an end? You gonna go back running away from good guys like me?”

“I don't know what I'm gonna do when all this over I'm hoping by that point it'll come to me but until then I'm with Quinlan and I would most appreciate it if you wouldn't pull guns or fucking rebar out on him”

“Please you're making a mistake...”

“Fet I mean it! If you can't restrain yourself from attacking him then please feel free to stay away from him and from me which would mean probably staying away from here altogether” she stood her ground. The message was hit hard at home to him.

“Alright you take a gamble with your life if that's what you want. But if there ever comes a day when that son of a bitch gets you killed then I will not restrain myself! I'm going to fucking kill him if anything happens to you!” he vowed punching the wall making her jump. He had to get as far away as he possibly could before there would more violence.

Quinlan came into Aria's room while she laid in bed she seemed sad “Starting to regret your decision?”

“Of course not I just wish Fet wasn't I don't know so Fet like”

“He cares about your well being but time will pass and he will find a new damsel to go riding in on his white horse after”

She looked at him “Taking a swing at him? Really? Like you don't suffer white knight syndrome”

“I assure you the only thing white about me is my skin color and my blood. I will never rescue you but I will instead teach how to save yourself that is far better”

She held her hand out to him he came to the bedside “Afternoon delight?”

“I am not sure what that means”

Aria pursed her lips into a naughty smile “Well you teach me how to save myself and I'll teach you some naughty and dirty things does that sound like a good trade?” she said getting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around him.

“It is as good a trade as any.”


	11. Chapter 11

_You're the light_   
_You're the night_   
_You're the color of my blood_   
_You're the cure_   
_You're the pain_   
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_   
_Never knew that it could mean so much_   
_So much You're the fear I don't care_   
_Because I've never been so high_   
_Follow me to the dark_   
_Let me take you past our satellites_   
_You can see the world you brought to life_   
_To life_   
_So love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Ellie Goulding; “Love Me Like You Do”_

 

Aria entered into the room where Setrakian was conversing with Fet “See you're still alive that's good news”

“Yep still alive and still fucking Quinlan speaking of where is he?” she asked Setrakian trying to ignore Fet.

“I'm sure Mr. Quinlan is around somewhere Miss Rathbone”

“Well we know where he's not and that's out there in the daylight. It's a good thing you two keep your relationship in the dark it'd be real sad if he burned up in the sunlight wouldn't it? That and nobody would have to see you two together...”

“Fet fuck off! Stop being such a fucking prick about this!” she shouted standing in the center of the room pointing her finger at him.

“Excuse me if I'm a purist who thinks that humans should only be with other humans not half munching hybrids”

“Vasiliy Fet you are ignorant. I'm going to go look for him elsewhere in this place” she went to leave the room when they heard a gunshot.

Fet jumped up and pulled Aria back into the room “Stay in here with the Professor until I say it's okay”

“Like hell! Someone could've been shooting at Quinlan” she shoved him off of her and ran out of the room following the direction she thought she heard it come from.

“That woman is hard headed!” Fet growled chasing after her.

They both arrived to find Quinlan had a man down on the floor by his neck “Let him go! He's a friend!” Fet ran to the end of the hall while Aria followed slower behind “He fired at Quinlan not much of a friend to me” Fet didn't let her see him rolling his eyes.

The man tapped Quinlan's arm while gasping and while he had his reservations he released him “This is Dr. Ephraim Goodweather”

“What is this thing?” Eph pointed to him.

“It's a long story, but a good story. Come on.” Fet reached his hand down to help him up and they walked on away from Aria and Quinlan.

She could see from his face that Quinlan didn't trust their new friend “What's wrong?” she asked in a low voice in case he and Fet were still close enough to hear them.

“I do not trust that man I am going to investigate more by speaking to Professor Setrakian”

“Hey before you do that let them have their time together and we can have ours” she grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards her bedroom.

“You are an insatiable creature but I feel I must keep an eye on that man. This Dr. Ephraim Goodweather”

“Quinlan I don't believe he's here to hurt anyone I mean I don't like how he just shows up out of the blue but you know Fet will get very touchy if you go in there poking around. I demand him to respect you and I kinda want you to respect him as well”

Quinlan gave her a strange look “He is still alive is he not?”

“Yes and I thank you for that but you have to admit you like taking the piss out of him every opportunity you get. I know he's bombastic and generally ignorant of those of different species as himself but he is still a friend. So please let them be and when you get a chance talk to Setrakian, alone okay? Right now I want you all over me and I think maybe you need some blood because you're awfully cranky” she winked at him opening the door and shedding her clothes.

**

After Eph delivered the bad news about Nora's death and Zack being taken by The Master he sat with Fet in the bar area having a few drinks “So who is the girl?”

“Aria Rathbone. She was this kid that I knew and now she's uh fucking that half muncher you met”

Eph nearly choked on his drink “Wow” was all he could say

“Tell me about it”

“I mean you would have to have been disappointed so much by so many men before crossing the species line and besides I didn't think strigoi had the necessary parts for that”

“Well full ones don't but ole Borno is half human so he gets the dick privilege oh and that's not the best part she's letting him have some of her blood too”

Eph winced taking another shot “That's disturbing so why is it he's allowed to live?”

“The Professor thinks he's useful in translating that damn book but I hate to admit it if it weren't for him we wouldn't even have it”

“I guess at least he's good for something” Eph said having another drink.

“Yeah well the moment his true colors show I'm gonna put a silver bullet in his brain” Fet promised downing the liquor then getting up “You gonna stay for a while? It's great to have someone around here who doesn't think I'm totally nuts for being a half muncher hater”

“Sure I can stay but I may hang around in here for a while”

Fet smiled with a laugh “Same old Doc. Glad you're here” Eph just nodded thinking to himself “If you knew why you wouldn't be.”

**

Aria traced her finger around Quinlan's face “Why does my image not make you disgusted with me?” he asked noticing how she was admiring him.

“Because I'm not looking on the outside. Quinlan just because you don't have a face like Fet or Setrakian doesn't mean you aren't beautiful. Trust me handsome doesn't always mean they're good in humans sometimes the more handsome a man is the more vain he is and the more vain he is the more evil he can be”

“More life lessons?” he grabbed her hand and began kissing it.

“Yep. You have so many advantages over human men”

“Name one” he said holding her hand staring at the ceiling. She moved closer and wrapped herself around him.

“Well, a human man will never truly know if he's actually loved for is character or his looks as to where if someone falls in love with you. You'll know that they love you for who you truly are”

“I was not made for love. I have learned that painful lesson twice in my life”

Aria just kissed his chest “Trust me Quinlan love is defiant and it will break every rule and shatter everything you try to contain it in to have it's way. Love is a rebel and it grows where it damn well pleases it doesn't give shit about what we want or don't want. What we're destined for, it will have it's say and it's way in our hearts”

Quinlan didn't say anything else instead he just held her while she slept he knew Aria had fallen in love with him even if she were trying to hide it but she was trying to subtly let him know. He couldn't lay there any longer thinking of the fruitless possibilities that were only going to sour eventually he had to go speak to Setrakian about Dr. Goodweather.

He gave her one last look “Such a foolish girl to love a demon” he whispered pulling the door shut behind him.

**

When Aria awoke alone she felt a bit disappointed she got up and came into the study “Did Quinlan come in here?”

“Yes he came to inquire about Ephraim and I told him that he is not a threat. So if that was your next question there's your answer”

“No, that wasn't my next question I actually don't think Dr. Goodweather is a threat. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Setrakian sighed and shut The Lumen “What is it?” he asked holding his hand out towards the empty chair in front of the desk. She came in shutting the door and taking a seat “Is it about Mr. Quinlan?”

“Yes, it is”

“If you are going to ask me if I believe you are being foolish in trusting him enough to bed him and allow him access to your blood then I do agree with Mr. Fet although it is none of my business”

“That's not what I was going to ask you but it's good to know. He said that his destiny was to kill The Master and that he would die with him. Do you know if that is true?”

“That is what Mr. Quinlan believes and has told me so I have no reason to doubt it. Are you asking because you hope that he is wrong?”

“Maybe but there's always a chance he's wrong right?”

Setrakian nodded he then understood the gravity of the situation for her “It is not wise to fall in love with such a creature not only because of the dangerous half of him but because he is not yours to keep Miss Rathbone. You are only setting yourself up for heart break. It is probably best you end whatever is going on between the two of you now to save yourself some pain later. Now if you'll excuse me I have more work to do”

She stood up feeling worse than when she came in “While I appreciate your honesty Professor Setrakian I don't share the same feelings about it as you do”

“I wouldn't presume that you would but nonetheless facts are facts and the fact is Mr. Quinlan's time is very limited”

“Well, if that's true then I want whatever part of it I can get. Quality not quantity professor” she said opening the door.

“Perhaps you are right but if there is too much quality you might make it difficult for Mr. Quinlan to do what is right when the time comes”

Aria shot him a dirty look “You think I'm an obstacle?”

“Are you not trying to be? You came to me wanting to know if it is possible he can slay The Master and remain alive that tells me you do not wish for him to do what needs to be done”

“I didn't say that! I just wanted hope that maybe he will live. Jesus, haven't you ever been in love Professor?”

“Yes, I have Miss Rathbone as you may not be aware of I wasn't always a cantankerous old man. But The Master is the reason my wife is no longer with me and if you keep pursuing Mr. Quinlan, then he could also be the very reason you will not be with him. Now leave me be Miss Rathbone”

She stormed out of the room Setrakian watched her for a brief moment he knew she just didn't understand what was really going on and he hoped that she wouldn't have to see it close up.


	12. Chapter 12

_Frozen inside without your touch_   
_Without your love darling_   
_Only you are my life_   
_Among the dead_   
_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_   
_Kept in the dark_   
_But you were there in front of me_   
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_   
_Got to open my eyes to everything_   
_Without a thought_   
_Without a voice_   
_Without a soul_   
_Don't let me die here_   
_There must be something more_   
_Bring me to life_

_\- Evanescence; “Bring Me To Life”_

“Look we should probably go now because the Professor and Fet won't be gone long and I do not want to be here when they do” Eph said in a low voice to Quinlan clutching The Lumen tightly in his hands and looking around paranoid.

“I have something to take care of first Doctor it will not take no more than a half hour”

“You think this is the time to go fuck your girlfriend? We just stole The Lumen and we have to get out of here with it...”

“This is not about sex Doctor but I must make time for her”

Eph put his head back and sighed “Alright but hurry up”

“It will take as long as it takes” Quinlan said with a growl and walked off to find Aria.

When Aria came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her she saw Quinlan standing at the foot of the bed “God are you psychic? I was just thinking about you”

“Aria I do not have a lot of time to explain this to you but I have a chance now to stop The Master and I must take it”

“What are you talking about?” she was coming to him but he held his hand up for her to stop.

“Please do not come over here. This has gone on enough between us I have to end it”

“Quinlan don't talk like that. Give it a little more time before you move on this because what if...”

“No, I have my window of opportunity and I am taking it. There is nothing you can say to make me change my course”

“Alright fine but I'm coming with you then just let me get dressed” she could tell by him not meeting her eyes he was going it alone.

“I am sorry but you must stay here. Once this is over perhaps you and Mr. Fet can...”

“Don't you dare finish that sentence! You can't and won't stop me!” she came all the way to him and tried pulling him to her but he held her firmly.

“Oww” she cried still trying in vain to get her hands on him “You forget who is the strongest here”

“Please don't do this” he began moving her backwards towards the bathroom until he could sling her into it she flung herself back to the door but Quinlan shut it and held it “QUINLAN!” she screamed banging on the door “DON'T DO IT ALONE!”

He put his hand to the wood while his other held the knob he hated himself at that very moment but it was for the best. Quinlan moved quickly to the bedroom door to block it off from the outside so at least she couldn't escape the room. Fet and Setrakian would find her when they returned but she would be safe after this was over and that was the best he could do for her.

**

When Fet and Setrakian returned Aria was still trying to get out of the bedroom “What the hell?” Fet said aloud and Aria heard him.

“Fet is that you? Let me out!” Aria banged on the door. Fet moved the desk obstructing the door and opened it for her “What happened?”

“Quinlan came in here and was talking about a window of opportunity to kill The Master and he put me in the bathroom first then blocked this door”

“Hey! Mr. Fet! It's gone!” they heard Setrakian yelling they both rushed to see what was going on.

“Gone?” Fet asked.

“My book. The Lumen!”

“I warned you. A half strigoi is still a strigoi”

“The Born. He took it?”

“No, he didn't have it Professor when he came in my room and he didn't even mention it” Aria defended him although she wasn't sure why she was still pretty irate with him.

“He could've gotten it after he locked you in there, that's probably why he did it. Could be handing it over to The Ancients right now. Or even worse The Master himself.”

“Fet I told you that he said he was going to kill him don't twist this around just because you have an inherent hatred of him!”

“We must get it back!” Setrakian outraged.

“Can't see any way to do that . Unless someone who never trusted The Born to begin with slipped a tiny GPS tracking device, like the ones used to track wild animals, into the book's silver binding where no sticky-fingered muncher or half-muncher could ever find it.”

“Is that true?”

“Who's your favorite exterminator?”

Aria rolled her eyes but at least if it were true that Quinlan had The Lumen they could find him before he committed suicide.

“Then in the name of all that's holy, let's go get the son of a bitch!”

“Okay wait a minute first of all you don't know if it was Quinlan because your good friend Dr. Goodweather was still here...”

“Okay I'd believe the half muncher took it before I would him you don't know Eph”

“Of course you would believe that Fet you're prejudice”

“Stop wasting time and lets go!” Setrakian fired at them both “Alright fine but this time I get to come too no one is locking me in a fucking room ever again!”

**

Eph heard Quinlan's footsteps coming up behind him as he kept thumbing through the pages of The Lumen “Still agonizing?”

“Am I a fool?” Eph asked aloud.

“Well, you're human” that was a definite yes as Quinlan believed all humans were fools.

“It's a book. Bound in silver, full of myth and folklore about strigoi throughout recorded history. It's just a book. I know that.”

“Yes” Quinlan couldn't understand the human conscience and why they tortured themselves over every decision they made. Taking the book felt wrong to Eph but Quinlan saw a greater purpose for the thievery and once The Master was gone there would be no need for The Occido Lumen but there they were with Eph still grappling with his conscience.

“If The Master wants it that bad it must have some value to him.”

“Or he believes it does”

“Exactly. Am I trading the future of human life on Earth for the soul of my boy?”

“A parent's love for his or her offspring is one of the prime movers of human experience.”

“Or so you've been told” Eph knew that Quinlan couldn't possibly relate to how he was feeling in that very moment.

“Professor Setrakian informs me that your wife is one of The Master's principal servants”

“What about it?”

“I believe there are other elemental human emotions at play here as well as a parent's love, such as hatred and revenge. Don't shy away from the truth of what motivates you, Doctor. That book is the answer to both our problems. You will get your son back. And I will kill my father”

Eph looked back at him strangely but decided not to ask right away “Okay I won't shy away from why I'm doing this but and from your statement just now you're doing this for hatred and revenge too but what about that girl Aria?”

“What about her?”

“Do you love her? You feel emotions right? And you wanted to say goodbye but does a part of you not want to go through with this?”

“We should be going now we have to find a way to make a connection to The Master” Quinlan wasn't going to answer that not now and not ever. Eph didn't press further he just shut the book and followed.

**

In the Hummer, Aria sat barely listening to Setrakian and Fet but she was mostly thinking about Quinlan, she was worried that if he did meet with The Master he'd surely die and if he did manage to live she feared what Fet and Setrakian had in mind for him for stealing The Lumen. She heard Fet giving Setrakian an update on where it was moving she leaned back and closed her eyes. How did this get so twisted for her? He was the single most strangest thing she had ever seen and she had convinced him to have sex with her. Aria smiled remembering the first time with him she was more afraid than she dared show but it was the thrill of a lifetime being that close to death and unimaginable pleasure at the same time.

“You alright?” Fet asked glancing over at Setrakian whose hands were shaking trying to open his bottle of medication.

“I will be if you drive faster!”

“You know, catching up to him is just like half the battle, right? The Born is kinda fast and kinda strong and invincible. It's a good thing I brought these along” Fet said pulling a box containing two silver grenades from the backseat.

“You're going to blow him up?” Aria leaned forward looking at Fet through the rear-view mirror.

“I'm starting to think maybe you should've been left in that room. Face it Ari your boyfriend is a double crosser” Fet returned she just shook her head angrily.

“Revenge has clouded The Born's mind. An affliction with which I have personal experience. But if that white blooded bastard costs me my best opportunity of defeating The Master, I know where is going!” Setrakian vowed holding the grenade up Aria began feeling sick to her stomach while all Fet could do was smile.

Perhaps it was time Aria tapped into her old self and stop being so frightened or worried. She had managed to get herself out of plenty of hairy situations and getting Quinlan away from Setrakian and Fet would prove to be no challenge if push came to shove. Her ruthless instincts were kicking in and if it came down to their life or his she was now willing to do whatever it took to save his.

**

The arrived at an old amusement park by the water Aria slipped a gun she found into her jeans and put her sweater over it to hide it just in case. When they got out of the vehicle a chill went up Aria's spine hearing guns.

“Sounded like gun fire” Fet and Setrakian were out front Aria stayed behind them it'd be useful in case her gun had to be drawn. In the distance a small group of men were on the move towards the fray “Those are my Navy SEALS. HEY GUYS!” Fet called to them. A bearded man looked at him but Fet could tell right away something was off “They've been turned”

The Navy SEALS began firing and another person from the other side Aria couldn't see was firing back “You stay behind us!” Fet said to her as they made their way to the scene. Aria was horrified to see it was Quinlan with four of them against him he was severely wounded as his blood gushed from his abdomen “NO!” Aria went to break between them but Fet grabbed her “No! You're not going out there”

“Let go of me Fet! I have to help him! QUINLAN!” she shouted but he couldn't hear her. She struggled against Fet's hands she watched helplessly as Quinlan went down to his knees. Setrakian pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it at the Navy SEALS. A flash of light burst as it rained silver onto them “Mr. Quinlan!” he yelled warning him. Fet quickly released Aria and yanked the pin from his grenade and cast it in aiming for The Master, Quinlan got down and sheltered himself. The Master squealed in pain as the silver tainted his entire body and when he dropped it gave Quinlan the prime moment he had been waiting for his entire life. He charged with his sword and severed The Master's head then dropped when it was done.

“NOOOOO!” Aria shoved her way through and ran to him. She dropped to the ground beside “Quinlan?” she placed two fingers on his neck his pulse was extremely weakened but still present. “He's still alive but barely” she reported. Setrakian was watching something just a few feet away but then turned his attention back to getting The Lumen.

“Mr. Fet, you and Ephraim get him up and get him in the vehicle he's going to need medical attention”

“So he's off the hook for stealing The Lumen?”

“Oh my God! That is what you're worried about? Retribution? He was pumped full of holes like a piece of fucking Swiss cheese that's not punishment enough? Look he just killed The Master you should be thanking him! Don't touch him Fet! I'll help Dr. Goodweather” she spat at him he backed off.

Aria rode in the very back with him holding his hand “Okay I don't know if you can hear me or if you're caught in between life and death. But you fulfilled your destiny, your father is dead so if you're being given an option of leaving or coming back then get your ass back here Quinlan. I mean it come back to me.” she whispered kneeling close to his face. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then laid her head on his chest. He had to make it she could never belong to someone else. Never.


	13. Chapter 13

_You say that you're no good for me_   
_Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_   
_And I swear I hate you when you leave_   
_But I like it anyway_

_\- Halsey; “Ghost”_

 

**New York City**   
**2012**

“Come, sit and let me tell you your future!” the sound of the street psychic beckoned Aria after she came from the bar with her friends Nikki and Dutch but they were much too drunk to give a shit about their futures they wanted to part so they could go home for passionate sex. Dutch and Aria shared a quick hug “Hey if you need to escape Derek feel free to come by okay? He's an asshole”

“I know and I should be fine he had a boy's weekend on Long Island planned. But I think I'm going to hit that psychic up and find out what fortunes my future holds” she laughed making Dutch crack a smile “That's rubbish she's as psychic as my big toe”

“Come on Dutch” Nikki tugged at her sleeve she gave Aria one final hug “Remember what I said okay? He's there you bail and come over I don't care what time it is” she called as Nikki dragged her away. Aria just nodded and waved them on.

She ran across the street “Hey I'd like my fortune told”

The dark hair psychic stared intensely at Aria “I can guarantee I'm more psychic than your friend's big toe”

Aria knew she had to be legitimate because she knew the woman couldn't hear that well and Dutch didn't exactly shout it “Take a seat and let me see your palms”

She placed her hands palms up on the table that was covered with a sun and moon patterned cloth the psychic placed her hands over Aria's and closed her eyes they sat there for a few minutes like that and Aria was growing bored “Don't rush me the spirits are speaking to me about you”

“Yeah? What are they saying?”

The psychic's eyes snapped open “A dark entity is making it's way to you, it's on a collision course with you in which your destiny will overlap theirs”

“So this dark entity is a person?”

“I don't know I see a man but I see a great darkness swallowing him since birth”

She smirked “That's vague that seems to be any of the men I date but thanks this was fun” she went to leave when the woman jerked her wrists tightly.

“Once you are involved with this man or this being there will be no getting away. You will be given many points of escape I suggest you take them. Nothing good will come from consorting with this dark man”

“Thanks a bunch lady but no offense you are many years too late with that one. How much do I owe you?”

“It is free. Heed my warning girl he'll have the face of a man but he's something much more darker inside”

Aria just put in her hands into her hoodie and walked away “Well that was bullshit” she whispered to herself laughing.

**

Aria came into the kitchen where Quinlan was sitting up talking to Setrakian “Professor can you give us some privacy?” she asked crossing her arms.

“As you wish” Setrakian said rising from the chair and heading out.

“Aria...”

“NO! I'm doing the talking you're doing the listening. That was fucked up what you did to me. You trusted Dr. Goodweather to help you do that but not me?”

“You wouldn't have done it”

“You underestimate me”

“I am not saying you lack the skills but if you knew that it would have lead to my demise you would not have agreed to do it”

She uncrossed her arms “Yeah you're probably right but I'm highly fucking pissed”

“Why?”

“What'd you mean why? Do I have to literally spell it out for you?” she threw her arms up.

“You will not admit the reason at least not in plain words but no more beating around the bush Aria. We both know you have been feeling this for some time now, it's been burgeoning since we both opened up to one another”

“I don't know what you're talking about but I'm glad you're okay because I would have felt awfully guilty for this” he was puzzled until she came to the table and slapped him across the face.

Quinlan rebounded then jerked Aria towards him she thought he was going to say something but instead he pressed his lips to hers and held her by her face. He climbed down letting the sheet drop exposing his growing cock, she pulled her sweater over her head Quinlan helped get her out of it when he saw the gun tucked into her jeans.

He studied it and he knew right away that it wasn't her Beretta, “Why do you have a gun hidden on you? What sort of treachery were you planning?”

“Oh this? I stole it from Fet, to be honest with you I was going to use it if need be” she began feeling ashamed for even thinking about using it on Fet or Setrakian.

“Using it on whom?”

She pulled it out of her jeans and held it in her hand staring at it then she looked up at Quinlan “Them”

“Them being Mr. Fet and Professor Setrakian? But why would you draw weapons on our allies?”

“Because if they would have caught you with that stupid book and no Master then they were going to kill you and I wasn't going to let that happen but things are different now so I guess I don't need this” she set it on the counter.

“Aria what has happened to you? I am changing you and my influence is casting a shadow on your judgment and good sense. Just days ago you were willing to put Gus out of his misery if he had fired at Mr. Fet but here you reveal...”

Aria bombarded his space and kissed him he couldn't tear her off of him this time she wasn't going to be denied. When they broke apart she ripped her belt off and handed it to him he gave her a questioning gaze but when she dropped her pants and panties he then understood what she wanted. She placed her palms flat on the garbage bag covering the table she bent forward making her ass stick out “Do it Quinlan”

He gripped the belt tightly in his palm then swung, it made a cracking noise as it made contact with the flesh of her ass. The harsh sting made her jump with excitement “Again”

Before he did it he pressed her upper body down on the table then drew his hand back she screamed when it cracked her again. Her skin began blanching “I want all of you Quinlan. Every last part”

Quinlan tossed the belt to the floor then got behind her moving her legs apart to make room for himself to fit. He leaned forward before entering to kiss her shoulder “Fuck me and make it hard as you can”

She didn't want the soft love making they had been engaging in recently she wanted a good rough fucking to remind her of the pain she felt she deserved. Quinlan could have given her the full brutal experience which was far more barbaric than what he did in their second time spent together but he'd be merciful.

Aria cried out when he pushed his cock inside her she was feeling very full and when he was inserted deep enough he did shallow but forceful thrusts so he wouldn't have to pull his cock entirely out. Quinlan lifted her by her hips letting her balancing her on his cock while he rocked his hips. She had to get a grip on the table not to fall off “Yes! Ohhhh! Fuck!” she moaned.

The head of his cock had found that familiar place inside her again she began feeling dizzy and lightheaded. It felt raw and burning like Quinlan had lit a match inside her and the fire was quickly spreading throughout her body. That lasted for a few minutes but then the sensation changed to feeling more pleasurable but she became emotional and afraid. Aria wanted to stop him but she didn't the door was opening and she was going to greet whatever came through it with open arms.

Quinlan kept working himself into her when he noticed she wasn't moving “Aria?” he stopped and pulled her upper body back from the table. Her eyes were open but she was frozen “Aria?” he pulled out of her and laid her on the table she was unresponsive but very much alive. What had he done to her?


	14. Chapter 14

_Ever worry that it might be ruined? Does it make you wanna cry?_   
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_   
_Are you just getting by?_   
_Tell me are you just getting by?_   
_-P!nk; “Try”_

_Do you see what we've done?_   
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_   
_-Paramore; “Decode”_

Aria blinked a few times as she became aware again she looked around she was in her bedroom the last she remembered she was in the kitchen with Quinlan. She began to recall what had happened and she began to cry again quickly she wiped the tears away when the door opened “Hey you're okay that's great news” it was Fet he shut the door and came to the bed taking a seat beside her.

“Do you know what happened? Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn't hurt me. Where is he?” Aria couldn't understand why he left her in a time like this.

“Well, he and the Professor had to meet with The Ancients seems this whole shit might not be over yet. And um it may have gotten heated between he, Eph and I”

She let out an exasperating sigh of frustration “To be fair you were just laying there limp when he came and got us. I just thought you know that was it for you”

“Did you hurt him?”

“No, he was the only one who didn't get hurt”

Aria looked Fet over “You don't look hurt”

“Well that's probably because he and I hurt Eph. It's a bullshit story too much testosterone you know how it goes. But now that you're alright can I do anything?”

“Can you get in bed with me? Nothing sexual or anything just I need someone right now beside me”

Fet nodded standing up then she moved the blankets aside he took his boots off and climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped her up in his arms “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not sure if I know how right now. But it was like everything I was ever afraid of or that ever hurt me burst through this tiny door and attacked me. I felt suffocated if that makes sense”

“I think it does. You go so long bottling things up and stuffing them wherever you can it was only a matter of time before the lock was picked and it all came flooding out.”

Aria sniffled as she begin to weep again “I was so scared that I became paralyzed. It was like every man that ever touched me had his hands on me, every guy that hit me or kicked me too. How could I be so terrified now of them? I didn't give a shit then why now?”

Fet ran his fingers through her hair “Because you have the reflexes of a boxer you take the hits and you give'em right back but you aren't aware of the damage being done until something like a half strigoi gets too close to you and touches those wounds”

“This isn't Quinlan's fault Fet”

“I know, it could've happened with any man or half man I guess but you must have let him into a part of you that's beyond the physical. I think you may have spooked him he wasn't handling it well. I think Borno thinks he hurt you and he's beating the shit out of himself over it”

It was strange to hear Fet humanize Quinlan but maybe it was a sign he was starting to accept their relationship. “Aria, can I ask you something?”

“Yes”

“Are you in love with Quinlan?”

Aria's heart skipped a few beats saying it out loud would mean it's final and it's real then it means she could seriously get hurt or do the hurting. This was question that would never escape her until it went answered “Yes” she said quietly as she could “I love Quinlan and I'm scared to death”

Fet just smiled “If it doesn't scare you then how can you call it love? You should get some rest okay?”

**

When Quinlan returned from The Ancients he came into Aria's room to check on her but seeing her and Fet laying together so close made him see red. In one motion Quinlan grabbed Fet from the bed and threw him backwards into an wooden armoire. The doors cracked from the weight of Fet's body, Aria was startled awake “Quinlan what the hell are you doing?”

He didn't acknowledge her and he would refuse to hear her pleas he was coming towards Fet who was trying to get up “I should kill you in fact I think I might” Quinlan reached out and wrapped his hand across Fet's throat.

“NO! STOP IT! Nothing happened Quinlan!” she jumped out of the bed and ran to them she tried pulling his arm off but she wasn't able “Stop it before you kill him! We didn't do anything!” Quinlan grew annoyed with her begging for him so he shoved her aside not realizing his strength and she flew backwards into the window.

Fet tried tapping his arm but he was losing too much oxygen “NO! PROFESSOR SETRAKIAN! HELP!”

Setrakian rushed into the room upon hearing Aria's cries “Mr. Quinlan! Let him go!”

“Quinlan please nothing happened he was just keeping me company that's it. Nothing will ever happen between Fet and I or me and any man. Quinlan please”

He wanted to feel the bones break and his windpipe crush with all his might he could tear Fet's head clean off his shoulders but he would let him go but not before he punched him in the face then he let Fet drop to the floor choking for air. Setrakian had his sword slightly withdrawn from it's sheath but he locked it back once Quinlan released him.

Quinlan was making a bee line to the elevator when Aria chased him down the hall “So you're going to just run off after you almost kill someone? You don't even want to talk about this?”

“I think it is best I go off alone and clear my head for a while”

“Let me go with you. We should just go off for a little while together” she tried tugging at his sleeve but he spun around angrily.

“What part of alone do you not comprehend?” he jerked away from her and got on the elevator.

Aria's heart sank and her stomach twisted into knots she clutched her sides and slid down the wall “Stupid fucking bitch you had to say it out loud didn't you?” there was only way to make this right. She was going to hit the reset button and do what she always did best. Make a run for it.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm hooked on you_   
_I need a fix I can't take it_   
_Just one more hit_   
_I promise I can deal with it_   
_I'll handle it quit it_   
_just one more time and that's it_   
_Just a little bit more to get me through this_   
_Kelly Clarkson; “Addicted”_

_O lord of mercy_   
_I'm begging you, please_   
_I'm feelin drained_   
_I need love_   
_You charge me up_   
_Like electricity_   
_Jumpstart my heart_   
_With your love_   
_Major Lazer & Ellie Goulding; “Powerful”_

 

Aria was surprised she made it safely back to her house and that the house hadn't been looted. She tried settling back into her life pre-Quinlan but there were far too many memories she felt she shouldn't have brought him there to begin with. As she was making herself a cup of tea he crossed her mind and she wondered if he had returned there to figure out she had gone “No, dammit stop thinking about him. You got out of it and don't you even fucking think of going back for it. You are better off by yourself and he's better off by himself. And I'm fucking talking to myself just shut up Aria” she clanked the spoon around in the cup stirring the sugar and milk in.

With television no longer a thing, radio or internet Aria took a book down it was a trashy vampire romance novel “If this author only knew what vampires were really like” Aria said aloud rolling her eyes but enjoying the smutty sex. Aria imagined it was she and Quinlan which brought back the memory of when he whispered how she belong to him the feeling of his hand groping her pussy was making her throb in her jeans. She put the book down on the coffee table then unsnapped her jeans. Raising her ass she slid them down her toned legs draping the right one over the back of the couch. Using her own hand she recreated the moment humping hard against her palm “Quinlan...” she whimpered moving her hips.

Kissing his lips and staring into his eyes, those damn eyes of his like two beautiful crystals. The scars all over his body making his skin rough and coarse but it excited her to know all the ways he obtained them. Digging her nails into the back of his shoulders until his white blood would surface and hearing his growls when he was angry or the rattling of his stinger when he was curious or in need of sustenance. She desired everything about him and every part of him.

Groping wasn't enough she rubbed two fingers up and down her slit while her other hand disappeared up her blouse and into her bra so she could play with her nipple while she fingered herself. Every nuance, kiss and every last thrust was stored in her memory and she was living it again and again while her fingers danced around her clitoris.

“Quinlan!” she cried out a little louder, her muscles began contracting and she was beginning her first orgasm. Aria twisted her nipple and pinched it hard “Fuck! Quinlan!” she dove two fingers into her pussy and began fucking them wildly. She thrashed her hips around raising herself up to give her fingers a deeper access but it was never going to be enough to compare to Quinlan's cock but this was how she was going to get by.

She pulled her hand out of her bra and put it over the one with the inserted fingers pressing them further and holding them while she came “QUINLAN!” she screamed digging the heels of her feet into the arm of the couch and stretching her upper body back. Her body had broke out into a sweat and some of her cum had spilled onto the sofa cushions and while she wasn't truly satisfied it was good enough. Aria slipped her fingers out but kept one hand rubbing her soaking pussy while she sucked on her fingers, tasting the sweet juice that only Quinlan could make her produce.

A few hours later Aria had fallen asleep without remembering to lock the door. She was unaware to the danger lurking just outside of her house. Four men wearing clown masks stood outside in the street they had a great view of her living room they looked at each other pulling their guns out “Lets do this” the one with the curly red hair said taking the lead towards her front door.

**

Quinlan came face to face with Fet as he came off the elevator “I can't believe I'm actually glad you came back”

“Why?”

“Aria's missing she's been gone for a day now the Professor and I thought she might have gone looking for you”

“She wouldn't have known where to even start but I know most likely where she went and I will have a much easier time getting there by myself” he hit the button again to go back down.

“Look whatever you thought the other night wasn't what was going on. I'll be the first to admit I was more disgusted by you and her out of jealousy but also out of concern for her safety but I'm fighting a losing battle. And whatever happened in that kitchen really fucked her up she asked where you were. Aria is a lot of things probably more than I know but I don't think she's disloyal”

Quinlan shot his eyes to the floor with shame “I apologize for my behavior. I was far more frustrated with The Ancients and I chose you as a target. Jealousy was too my motive”

Fet smirked, “You think? I have a black eye that can vouch for that and a bruise in the middle of my back. Alright enough wasting time go bring her back she's not safe out there”

“Agreed” if only Aria could have witnessed the moment they called it truce but Quinlan knew it would take more than apologizing to Fet for her to ever trust him again or come back with him.

**

The feeling of a hand smoothing down her arm made Aria smile “Quinlan?” she turned her body towards the back of the sofa to look up at him but when she became fully conscious she saw the man in clown mask with the curly red hair “Afraid not cupcake. I'm Boppo and this are my boys Slappy, Boo-Boo and Shank. Now we know this city has done fallen into shit that's why we're gonna do this real calm like. Slappy and I are gonna take you upstairs have some of that sweet pussy of yours then Shank is gonna fuck your pussy and your ass and as for Boo-Boo he's only here because he's my cousin and he's gay so he'll probably just wanna do your hair, makeup and steal some of your clothes. And when that's all over you're gonna give us anything and everything you got valuable. Understand? We gonna have a problem?”

Aria swallowed a hard lump she saw they all had guns “Yes, I understand and no there won't be a problem”

“See that's what I like to hear!” Boppo nodded at Slappy to get Aria up off the couch “Get your slut ass up and get up them stairs” he smacked her shoulder.

She reached for her panties and jeans but Boppo yanked them up and put his gun in her face “I don't think so you won't be needing those sugar now move it. Oh but before we do you should be a good hostess to my cousin and my friend”

Aria looked at them nervously “Please make yourselves at home there is food and drinks in the kitchen”

“Atta good girl you are a real lady”

“Yeah yeah fucking move your bitch ass” Slappy grew impatient jerking up by her hair and flinging her towards the stairs.

Boo-Boo paced at the bottom of the stairs uncomfortably with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie while Shank went into the kitchen rattling around looking for something to eat. Let Aria go up before them but followed closely behind she pondered her options she could make a run for her bedroom and barricade herself in but without phone service she wouldn't be able to call anyone and it wasn't likely they'd give up. But the running to the bedroom would be difficult as Slappy was too close to her and would most likely be able to grab her.

She decided making a break would be best she would figure everything out from inside her bedroom. Deep breath then she tried bolting but Slappy reached out for her arm but she jerked away causing him to lose his balance “BITCH!” he screamed. Boppo aimed his gun and fired Aria felt the bullet graze her shoulder but she kept running. Once she reached the top of the stairs she slipped on the runner in the hall Slappy pulled his gun out and shot at her it was a direct hit into her leg.

It didn't stop her she ran immediately into the bedroom and slammed the door shut as the less than in shape intruders rounded the corner from the stairs “Alright you stupid cunt I'm gonna give you to the count of three to come out of that fucking room or bitch we're coming in and you won't live through this!” Boppo yelled.

Inside the room Aria was beginning to feel the gaping bullet wound in her leg but she didn't have time to give a damn about it after she locked her door then she shoved her dresser in front of the door then her entertainment cabinet in front of that. “ONE...TWO...THREE! Alright slut we're coming for ya!” she heard them begin trying to kick the door in. Blood was trailing all over the place “Oh God I have to do something for this fucking wound!” she said through gritted teeth she limped to the bathroom but kept the door open to watch for them to break into the room.

Outside the room Boppo stopped while Slappy kept trying to beat the door down “The fuck you stopping for fat ass? Use that big ass body of yours to get this door down”

“Fuck you asshole! Move I'ma try shooting the lock off”

Slappy backed up to the wall while Boppo shot the door knob it broke it off but only slightly but Boppo finished knocking the rest of the way. Aria knew it wouldn't be long they be inside the room she cleaned the wound as fast as she could and put the tweezers in the rubbing alcohol to soak she was going to pull the bullet out.

“What's this shit? She blocked the fucking door off? What a fucking bitch!” Boppo complained.

“I'm getting real sick of this cunt already lets just get in there fuck the whore then blow her fucking brains out. She'll be lucky I don't shove my gun up in her pussy and blow holes in her fucking uterus!”

The furniture at the door was beginning to move “Oh shit!” she slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. Aria had to plan her next move not if they got into the bathroom but when she eyed the window above her toilet outside of it was a tree she could limp across the limb and climb down then hopefully flee before being shot again. She picked up the tweezers out of the alcohol that was in an unused NyQuil cap. Aria inhaled sharply “You've had to pull a bullet out of a much worse place this is child's play so just suck it up!” she winced as she dug the tweezers into the wound the bullet was a few inches inside but once she made contact it slipped a couple times but eventually held on.

Once the bullet was out of her she had to re-clean and dress it she'd seek better medical attention later right now it was back to survival mode.

Boppo slowly backed away from the bedroom door he was growing tired “Boppo get your fat ass over here and help me!”

“What's going on up there?!?” Shank hollered.

“The bitch barricaded herself and Boppo is out of steam. Shank get your scrawny ass up here”

“Man fuck!” but he obeyed but he gave Boppo dirty looks through his mask “Hey fuck you Shank I'm Italian what you expect?”

“That's your excuse for why you're a wide load?”

Slappy open handed the back of Shank's head “Focus dumb ass!”

**

Downstairs Boo-Boo was steady pacing the floors in front of the living room window this was a bad idea but Boppo convinced him it was going to be easy. He didn't want to do this but that's the kind of things family and friends did for one another. “I have to get outta here” he whispered heading for the front door when he opened it there was a hooded figure standing at it.

“Yo I didn't wanna come please let me leave” he didn't know if this man was the girl's husband or boyfriend but Boo-Boo grew even more frightened when he heard a rattling sound and the sound of him inhaling.

“You reek of fear but I believe you did not come here to hurt anyone. Tell me how many of you are there and where, I may let you live”

“The other three are upstairs trying to get into the bedroom that's where the girl is. Please my cousin is up there can you spare him?”

When the man removed his hood and revealed his face to Boo-Boo he began to hyperventilate he was no man “Do I look like I am here to offer mercy? You broke into this home and attacked this young woman. Why should I let even you live?”

He dropped to his knees “I am a good boy I just have no friends my cousin and his friends are all I have to hang out with. My family is ashamed of me...”

“Go now before I change my mind” he pulled out a sword with a bone for a handle Boo-Boo got up from the floor and fled.

Boppo heard boots coming up the stairs “Boo-Boo is that you?” he walked to the steps “Who the fuck are you?” he took aim.

But when Boppo fired the bullet missed and the man was gone or so he thought Boppo jumped when the man was right beside him grabbing the sides of his face and jerking his head to the sides snapping his neck instantaneously.

Slappy got inside the room while Shank caught sight of the new player of the game “Slappy?” Shank tried to get his partner's attention as he approached. The hand that was holding Shank's gun was shaking until it dropped to the floor both of them looked down at it then to Shank's crotch “Oh my God no” he was pissing himself.

“Pathetic” was all that was said as the blade of the sword sliced across his neck line. Blood poured from the corners of Shank's mouth as his head slid backwards off his body then fell to the floor blinking. Two down and one to go he entered the room to see the final piece of shit trying to pick the lock.

Slappy had only one bullet and he was saving it for her head “Hey Shank come here you're better at picking locks than I am”

“Step away from that door and you shall die at least a quick death”

That voice wasn't Shank, Slappy turned “Holy shit! Did you escape from the freak show? Look I'm getting in this fucking door and I'm gonna fucking kill the bitch inside. So run along Elephant Man before I bust this last cap in your ass”

“Either you are really brave or really good at pretending so which is it? I am sure I am about to find out”

“Yeah come on over here I'll shove my dick down your throat since you have such a major boner for me”

In the blink of an eye he was in Slappy's face sniffing him “Hmm you aren't like your friends especially Shank he pissed himself”

Slappy smirked, “Yeah I believe that now are you gonna kill me or start humping me?”

The man stood back while Slappy just held his arms out giving himself up he wasn't scared of death until the man's mouth opened and what looked like a huge snake came out and launched into his neck. Once he was drained Slappy slid down the door completely ashen gray.

**

Quinlan tossed his body aside and kicked the bathroom door in but Aria wasn't inside. The breeze from the window alluded him that she fled. He could smell and see her blood all over the floor he peered out the window he knew she had escaped via the tree he bolted out of the house to track her down.

Aria had managed to get inside her garage she took out some car keys to the car parked inside. She limped to the trunk of the car and opened it up, inside was a go bag with fresh clothing, a first aid kit, another bag with money and a black case with another gun in it. Unzipping the bag she put some panties and pants on when she heard the side door get broken. Aria grabbed the tire iron from beside the spare tire and she crouched down moving to the other side of the car.

She heard the boots walk in and to the trunk where they lingered Aria stood up and raised the tire iron lunging at who she believed were one of the attackers but when the hand seized her wrist she began trembling “Quinlan?”


	16. Chapter 16

_This is a modern fairytale_   
_No happy endings_   
_No wind in our sails_   
_But I can't imagine a life without_   
_Breathless moments_   
_Breaking me down_

_\- Selena Gomez; “The Heart Wants What It Wants”_

 

Quinlan and Aria rode in silence as she kept her foot punching the gas of the sport car. Quinlan sat in the passenger's seat just looking at her, studying her there was so much he curious about but he wanted to give her a chance to open up. Aria felt his stare and she knew he was burning with curiosity as to why she kept a car stocked with everything she would ever need to start a new life.

“You keep staring at me so please just ask”

“It's really none of my business but if you'd like to divulge why you are only a car trunk away from a new life then I will happy to hear it”

“As I told you I have dated some pretty horrible creeps and there was this one in particular who really had an issue letting go of me. His name was Derek Winters he was this posh British pretty boy with a lot of money and a lot of control and anger issues.”

“Is the money in the trunk his?”

“Yes, see he was a client at first. But one day Derek decided that I was no longer a prostitute and he put me up in this nice townhouse and a luxury car, it was nice at first. Unfortunately the Prince Charming facade began to crack and the real Derek, the asshole Derek began shining through. He cut off my friends and stalked me everywhere I went there was no escaping him. Every time I did get away he'd have his private detective track me down and he would come begging for me to come back. I let myself become chattel and dependent on him. I took the hits and the shoves, watched broken bones heal and even dug a nine millimeter slug out of my shoulder. So I got smarter and starting hiding money got reconnected with an old friend of mine who created me whole new identities if I needed them.”

“But you constantly live in fear he will find you that is not a life”

Aria began smiling “I don't live in fear anymore because the man you saved me from was Derek. So where is Dr. Goodweather? I really need real medical attention for this fucking prize of a wound”

“He's staying at Fet's apartment”

“No more Mr. Fet? Did you two hug it out and sing Kumbaya?” she joked.

“Not exactly but we have called it truce. I do apologize...”

“Don't. Lets just put it behind us and talk about it later”

They went back to silence and Quinlan stared out the window when he was startled to feel her hand slip into his. Her fingers interlocked with his, her pulse pounded against his and their thumbs were caressing one another in a sort of dance it was all the communication they needed at the moment.

**

When they arrived at Fet's apartment Quinlan lifted Aria up and carried her. Once Eph established who it was he opened up and cleared a spot for her “Eph who's here?”

“Oh my God! Dutch?!?” Aria tried getting down but Quinlan held her to the table.

“Aria fuck! I never thought I'd see you again not since Derek came knocking around looking for you” they embraced.

“Derek's dead so he won't be a problem anymore”

“Fuck that's great news I'm gonna go get a drink to celebrate you want one?”

“Uhh I don't think she should she has a bullet wound and alcohol thickens the blood” Eph spoke up.

“Oops okay then a drink for me and water for you?” she offered.

“No, I'm fine”

Quinlan had his hood tightly secured over his head so Dutch couldn't see him thankfully she was distracted by Aria's presence to notice. “I'll wait for you in the car” he said making a swift exit.

After Eph got Aria fixed up she wanted to catch up with Dutch before departing “So you know Fet huh?”

“Yep since I was little girl”

“So whose the new boyfriend?”

“Quinlan and not sure he's my boyfriend we're not really into labels”

Dutch snorted a laugh “Okay he carried you in here like a princess I wasn't very close but even I could feel the heat between you two”

Aria rolled her eyes “So what happened to Nikki?”

“Now that's a fucked up story. But she got out of the city with her mum”

“And didn't take you? Wow that is fucked up. You really loved her”

“I know but I'm doing something real here. We as in Eph and I are doing something about this fucking strigoi problem”

“You on the front lines? But then again I'm not surprised you're a fighter Dutch it's all you know”

Dutch laid her head on Aria's shoulder she wrapped her arm around her “You are too Ari but running from Derek was a smart thing to do. You weren't a coward but how did he die? Please tell me you shot him in the nuts”

“No, it was nothing like that. He found me and I tried to run I couldn't get to my house so I took off down the streets and he cornered me in an alley. Quinlan is the one who rescued me”

Dutch gave her a look “What?”

“Nothing just seems you have yourself a white knight and you don't even need him. Spill the beans is he a great lover?”

“There's a vampiric apocalypse going on and you wanna know if the guy I'm with is a good fuck?”

“But of course even in perilous times there is always a need and time for sex and if we're going to die sooner than later it's best that it be at least great sex to be worth it right?”

They both laughed “Yes, he is great in bed. Speaking of I need to get going but before I go are you and Dr. Goodweather um playing doctor and nurse?”

“No, he's not my type”

“Keep telling yourself that. Hopefully I'll see you again”

They shared one final hug before Aria departed “I'm glad you're safe and maybe you should join the fight”

Dutch didn't realize how much in the fight Aria already was but she just wrapped her arms around her tightly “Yeah maybe.”

**

Once they were back home Aria led Quinlan by his hand into her room the broken armoire had remained in the room it made them both feel guilt “I don't know if I should apologize for what happened or not...”

“Aria you did nothing wrong”

“Yeah but other than nearly killing Fet you didn't either. What happened to me in the kitchen it wasn't your fault. You were the trigger but not the cause. Maybe we need to redefine this thing we have and it's terms”

“It's a relationship Aria call it what it is”

She crossed her arms protectively “Alright relationship. Lets hit reset can we?”

“How would we do that?”

“I don't know. That's what I was trying to do was go back before we met and just live my life”

Her words shook Quinlan in the heart “So you want this to be as if we had never met?”

“No, that's not what I mean. Look you pushed me away, you went on a violent rampage then shoved me away I felt so vulnerable and I just took off. But you were all I could think about”

She stepped to him and placed her hand over his heart “I think it is best we stop pretending that we can do this unfettered by feelings. I am breaking ownership of you...”

“No, that's not what I want Quinlan. Please keep me”

“I do not own you and have no claim on your body. Aren't you afraid if you keep letting me drink from your veins that I will drain you?” he tried to make her understand that he was indeed far too dangerous for her but she just smiled and began removing his shirt “You're merciful. I trust you Quinlan and more than that I desire you. I want you.”

Aria knew this was the last escape route she'd be given before what the psychic had told her would happen but this was what she chose and he was the one she yearned for. “Is that all you feel is desire and want? Nothing else?” he cupped her cheek and stood ready to kiss.

“I'm afraid to say it because something bad always happens...”

“Look at all that has happened already you were dammed the moment you allowed me into your life. Say it, let me hear it” he filled her personal space with his body walking her backwards towards the bed.

“I love you...”


	17. Chapter 17

_And I am feeling so small_   
_It was over my head_   
_I know nothing at all_   
_And I will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

_A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera; “Say Something”_

_Well I lost my innocence_   
_When in I let him dive_   
_From the way that he looked at me_   
_Made me feel alive_   
_And now I know nothing at all_   
_But the release that comes_   
_When you're in mid-fall_

_\- Lily Kershaw; “As It Seems”_

 

Aria was sleeping fitfully she seemed to be in distress “Quinlan!?!” she shot up off her stomach reaching out for him in the darkness. “I am here” he came back to the bed and took her hand.

He got in next to her she wrapped herself around him “I had a nightmare”

“After all you have been through I can understand why. But you are here with me and you're safe”

“This whole thing isn't really over is it?” she said out of the blue. He hadn't told her what The Ancients relayed to him about the crimson worm yet he wanted to just cherish the precious moments they were being afforded.

“No, it's not over. The Master is merely formless which means he hasn't taken a new host yet”

“I know you believe that if he dies you'll die with him but is there a slight chance that you're wrong?”

Quinlan wasn't going to give Aria false hope his destiny was mapped from the moment his mother was infected “I won't give you any illusions of hope that we will have a long life together because we won't. As soon as I have fulfilled my destiny I will be finished. I need to know you can handle this not just the parts that suit you. And we're all going to need you to be a more proactive fighter in this war which means we get you the proper weaponry and I will train you to fight the strigoi”

“I can handle it even if I don't like the outcome I'll fucking handle it. But this is really happening? I'm going to be fighting for real?”

“If you wish to continue on with our relationship then I will not accept anything other than yes. While I love you I won't have you just be guarded I want my lover to be a warrior so I know that even if I am not with you that you are able to fight your own battles and protect yourself”

Aria sat up and straddled Quinlan's lap in the dark “Can I call you Sensei? Yoda? Or is it Master?”

His lip curled into a snarl “Never call me master”

“Oh Quinlan I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?” she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Her unclothed pussy was making direct contact with his rising erection she began rubbing against it.

“Is enough ever enough for you? This would make our sixth time”

“We have limited time together so I'm sorry if enough never seems to be enough. I don't want to miss any opportunity for us to express our love. One day you'll be but a memory to me Quinlan so lets make them good ones”

He raised his hand and touched her face with the back of his fingers she grabbed his hand and gave it kisses “Are you afraid to die?” he asked her.

“Not really. Anything you fear you give power to”

Quinlan sat up keeping her on his lap “That is a wise statement but you feared love and you gave it an abusive power over your life”

“Yes and you broke that remember?” Aria wrapped her arms around his head and neck cocooning him in her grasp.

“Say it again”

“What?”

“That you love me”

“I love you Quinlan” his arms went around her waist and up her back to hold her “Again” he whispered keeping his eyes focused on hers.

“I love you” all of her was pressed against all of him. When their lips touched it as like fireworks going off “Now tell me” she whispered with her lips against his.

“I love you Aria” the passion unfurled between them as they kissed and bit at one another's lips. Quinlan laid back pulling her on top of him his hand moved from her back to in between their close bodies to his cock, she moved her hand to help him guide it inside her love tunnel.

She put one hand on the pillow beside his head to help her balance as she elevated to ride him they steadily stared each holding precious words back but it was as if the other knew because when his hands went to her hips he gave her a firm squeeze. “How did I ever live without you? How did I ever breathe without you?” she finally managed to verbally express her thoughts and feelings to him.

He knew somewhere behind those questions were the real ones 'How will I ever live without you? And how I will ever go on breathing without you?' but he didn't say anything instead he just pulled her forward to lay on him while his hips did the work. Aria just lay melded into his body with her cheek laying aside on his shoulder “Quinlan” she moaned lightly closing her eyes, a stray tear escaped and rolled down his arm.

**

When Aria awoke the next morning Quinlan was gone from the bed she got up searching for him but instead found Fet making grilled bologna, cheese and fried egg sandwiches “Good you're up I'm making breakfast then Borno wants me to deliver you to a warehouse so he can start training you”

“I'm not really hungry”

“Oh you're gonna wanna eat need to keep up that strength. You try going at those munchers without anything for energy then you'll become their meal”

She took a seat at the table “You seem razzed about this”

“You noticed? At least I can say this about Borno he's better at keeping you around”

Aria groaned, “Fet please let that go already”

“I wasn't actually trying to bring that up I was just saying I feel better knowing you're here and you're safe. Plus we need all the help we can get fighting this war those munchers out there are getting ruthless it's like somebody turned off the radio and they're running amok”

He set her plate down and took a seat adjacent from her “So what is it you are doing with the police?”

“We're currently working on taking back Central Park. I'm gonna be leading a team down to take out a big nest”

“So how are you guys going to find The Master now that he's formless?”

“We don't that we're going to have to wait out unless the Professor is right and Palmer will find out for us but I'm not holding my breath on that one”

“Eldritch Palmer the old rich guy? So he's not one of the good guys?” she asked biting into her sandwich.

Fet laughed, “Looks are deceiving aren't they? But he promises to help so long as the Professor can give him something in return”

“What the hell can Professor Setrakian have that a man with all the money in the world doesn't?”

He sat there thoughtfully for a moment “Time” it was all he was going to say in that moment he figured if there was anything she needed to know they would tell her at the right time.

Aria entered into the warehouse alone after Fet dropped her off and wished her luck. She came in to see her Beretta she checked the chamber it was already loaded with a silver bullet she removed the clip “What the fuck? Only two? Damn hope today is a good day then” she then saw a sword complete with straps so she could wear it on her body and it had a holster for the gun “Nice”

Ready for battle she entered into the doors “Quinlan?” she called but there was no answer and save for a few lights strung around the ceiling it was completely dark.

“Are you ready to fight?” she then heard him but he sounded distant.

“Where are you?”

“I'm close by that's all you need to know. There are two strigoi in here with us I'm releasing the first one so be ready”

Aria's heart began thudding hard in her chest she reached down for her gun, pulling it out she turned the safety off. She waited in agony looking around in every direction “Quinlan?” but he didn't answer this time but her voice drew the strigoi to her.

She aimed for it's head then fired, the bullet hit right between the eyes “Good shot but remember you only have one bullet left”

“Yeah about that”

“Bullets can go quickly I know you can fire a gun Aria. What I want to see is how well you handle yourself without one. The bullets were fail safes in case you were too overwhelmed by the sword. I'm releasing the second one”

Quickly she holstered the gun and withdrew the sword it had quite a bit of weight “Ready or not here it comes”

“Glad you're having fun with this” once again the sound of her voice lured the second strigoi to her but she was too hesitant about getting too close to stab it. Aria swung the sword wildy making the strigoi back away “Is it too heavy?”

“It's too everything!” her hand struggled to hold it and swing it at the same time and the strigoi was releasing it's stinger.

“Aria shoot it!” Quinlan ordered but she was frozen in fear he swept up behind the strigoi and snapped it's neck the stinger was only partially out it plopped to the concrete floor.

Aria dropped the sword shaking “Why didn't you take out your gun?”

“I don't know I just...I was scared. I'm sorry”

“Sorry won't save your life”

“I'm trying Quinlan I'm not a sword wielding bad ass like you. I'm a human woman who yes can shoot and fist fight but I won't get close enough to those things to punch them”

Quinlan heaved a sigh of frustration, “Alright I see where to start and maybe we find you a lighter sword but you must understand out there in a less than controlled environment there maybe dozens or even hundreds of them and you cannot fall back on me, Fet, Professor Sektrakian or anyone else to save your life”  
“Okay I get it and I wasn't trying to ass around I was really scared. Trust me I want to learn”

Quinlan knew she wanted to but her reasons were possibly wrong “Yes, but why?”

“Because I don't want to lose you. I want our relationship to remain intact”

“No, do not do this because you desire to be with me. Do this for your own protection and because you can give value to the fight. Because after I end The Master all of you will be left to clean this city up and I want to make sure you will be able to be a valuable member of the team. Now come on I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat and how to disable them without a weapon. Two days and we'll try it again”

Aria took a deep breath and exhaled this was going to be intense.


	18. Chapter 18

_Must be love on the brain_   
_That's got me feeling this way_   
_It beats me black and blue_   
_But it fucks me so good_   
_And I can't get enough_   
_Must be love on the brain_   
_And it keeps cursing my name_   
_No matter what I do_   
_I'm no good without you_   
_And I can't get enough_   
_Must be love on the brain_

_Rihanna; “Love On The Brain”_

_He ate my heart_   
_He ate my heart instead_   
_He's the monster in my bed_

_\- Lady Gaga; “Monster”_

 

After two days and a lighter sword Quinlan tested Aria again she was made to dispatch a small horde of them while Quinlan watched from a distance. One of them managed to use it's stinger to knock the sword out of her hand but she managed to dodge it then snap it's neck. When it was over she was a flood of adrenaline, Quinlan clapped for her “You're ready but next time clutch the sword tighter and use both hands if you have to”

She heard the words and comprehended but she was ramped up on her adrenaline and hormones that she charged into his arms and jumped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist “Fuck me right here, right now” she demanded.

Her primal behavior confused Quinlan but it wasn't going to stop her she tore into his shirt first then yanked and jerked his belt until it yielded to her “Aria slow down”

“NO! I want you right now!” he shoved her back into one of the stone pillars as he took her clothes off. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled herself to his face so she could kiss him. Aria licked her tongue across his lips then bit the bottom one dragging it down “What has gotten into you?”

“You!” was all she said with a seductive growl wrapping her freshly nude legs around him again she reached his cock and jerked it into her roughly. She clutched the sides of his neck while he worked his hips keeping her back meshed to the rough and jagged stone. Her flesh began to tear as it kept scraping and Quinlan could smell her blood being released.

“Thirsty?” she asked biting his earlobe and tightening her pussy around his cock. Quinlan's mouth dropped open “Aria, stop. Lets stop”

“No! I don't want to stop it feels too good to stop. Just take what you need” she offered moving her hair aside.

Quinlan jerked her hips to stop them “I said stop and I mean it”

“What's wrong?”

“What's the matter with you?”

“Nothing I'm feeling pretty fucking good right now. What's your damage Quinlan?”

He put her down on the concrete and zipped himself up “This isn't the place I want to do this especially not after what happened”

“Okay I'm sorry it's just sometimes violence gets me hot. I used to have this boyfriend James who um would slap me across the face and it just made me mad so I'd slap him back and it just made us both wild”

He narrowed his eyes at her “Sorry that was stupid of me to bring up an ex but look it's just I sometimes respond inappropriately to situations.”

“We should go Dr. Goodweather has requested my assistance with something”

Aria jumped up and down to get her jeans up and buttoned she felt like she couldn't do anything right “Are we okay?” she asked.

“Yes”

“Yeah that sounds convincing”

“If you're wondering if I am angry or upset with you I'm not. I don't really know what to think of your behavior right now. Just give me time to think on it and process it”

She gave him a small smile behind his back it was good enough.

**

On the way to Red Hook, Aria was driving through the East Village neither she nor Quinlan spoke. She knew he was mulling over what took place in the warehouse and she hoped he wasn't judging her too harshly. Aria was distracted by what she thought was a dog running along a fence line “ARIA!” Quinlan shouted she turned to look at the road when there was a blonde girl holding her hands out. Aria immediately shifted her foot to the brake and manage to stop an inch from hitting the girl “PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! There's something wrong with my mom” she begged.

“Back up and go around her” Quinlan instructed.

But Aria just stared at her taking in every bit of her face “Holly?”

Quinlan rolled his eyes through his thick sunglasses “Aria back the car up and go around her we do not have time for this”

“She's my stepsister Quinlan”

“Yes, I understand the concept of family but isn't she the daughter your father chose over his own flesh and blood?”

“How do you know me?” the girl asked coming around to Aria's window. When she rolled it down Holly got a better look at her “Aria? Thank God it's you. Please my mom has been really sick and dad...”

“Gordon, his name is Gordon and that's what you call him”

“We haven't time for this lets get out of here”

Aria put the car in park and turned it off yanking the keys out of the ignition “Make time!” she huffed getting out of the car. “Take me to them”

Quinlan growled then got out of the car following them “What's wrong with him?” Holly whispered.

“Nothing he's just pissed off”

“No, I mean he looks...”

“Holly if I'm going to fucking help you then you just need to shut the fuck up. There's nothing wrong with Quinlan. Now what the hell is wrong with your mom?” she stopped and grabbed Holly's shoulders.

“We don't know we think she has the flu or something she was trying to get Champ back in the house and one of those freaky people hit her with whatever was in their mouth”

Quinlan stopped “Aria a word?”

Aria sighed but walked back to him “She's infected and it's only a matter of time before she infects your father and stepsister” he whispered.

“I know and I'm going to take care of it”

Quinlan then understood Aria never had any intention to actually help but get revenge on the first man who ever broke her heart. Holly brought them through the kitchen entrance “Dad?” Holly called out to him.

Aria's father Gordon came to the kitchen upon hearing Holly's voice “Did you find someone?”

“I found Aria and this guy named Quinlan”

“Hi dad”

“Aria. She's not a doctor Holly and I don't suppose you are either Quinlan is it?”

“No, I am not a doctor but I can tell you your wife is infected with a vampiric virus that is going to change her into one of the things that stung her”

“Stung her? You don't understand it just touched her neck is all it didn't bite her or anything” Gordon objected.

“Dad, Quinlan knows what he's talking about. Look I'm here to help so either you let me do it or we can be on our merry little way”

Gordon and Holly traded looks “Fine do whatever you can to help her”

“Good call. What room is she in?”

“We had to put her in the sitting room with the doors locked she was having a terrible fit”

Aria walked into the hallway before she unholstered her gun she heard banging and scratching on the door just off the staircase. “Pam? It's me Aria I'm here to help you” the noise stopped and she heard Pam's feet shuffling away from the door. “Good girl”

“Aria do you need some help?” Gordon began coming into the hallway as Aria was opening the door “Dad go back in the kitchen I got this”

“What the fuck? Do you have a gun? You're going to shoot her? Like hell!” he ran down the hallway to intervene but Aria had already got the door untied. He shoved her into the front door she accidentally fired at the wall.

“DAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Pam is one of them now! She is going to infect you and Holly!”

“That's bullshit! She needs a doctor!” they were wrestling for the gun when the door slid open.

Pam stood in the doorway she looked horrific like something out of a horror movie “Honey?”

She twitched her head from side to side listening to him “Dad move”

“No, I won't let you shoot my wife” he was walking to her “DAD!” Aria yelled but Pam shot her stinger into his neck.

Holly and Quinlan heard the gun go off making Holly jolt “MOM?!?” but Quinlan seized her arm to keep her back.

Aria knelt down to the floor and pulled Pam's stinger from her father's neck he was still alive but going quickly “Shit dad I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean I was going to kill her and maybe you but I don't know why right now I have regret. You're going to die dad and if I leave you like this you'll turn and come after Holly. I don't know if you'd come after me, Quinlan told me about the dear ones but I don't believe I was ever that dear to you. But fuck me I feel so much regret right now. I”m sorry”

Holly screamed as Aria fired a bullet into her father's skull at his temple she struggled but got away from Quinlan “What did you do?!?” she screamed shoving Aria away from him.

Aria closed her eyes as her tears began falling Quinlan joined them in the hallway where the two parents laid. He stood in front of Aria with his hand out “Come on lets get out of here now”

He helped her up “Holly it's not safe for you here. Come with us”

She glared at Aria “Go to Hell! You killed my parents!”

Aria wanted to hug her but Quinlan kept pointing her towards the door “Leave her be”

“She'll die Quinlan”

“Maybe but she doesn't want your company”

Those were hard words for Quinlan to say to her especially at such a vulnerable moment but it wouldn't have made it any less true if he had lied to her. “Are you alright to drive?”

“Quinlan why didn't that feel...” she began but couldn't finish as she began heaving. Aria faced away from him to vomit.

“Aria did you really believe it was going to feel good to kill your father? Was death really a fitting punishment for abandonment? But at least you can say it was what you absolutely had to do for him but I cannot help you with all the other feelings. Those you'll have to work out on your own.”

He came to her put his arms around her she let out a loud scream as she cried into his chest. Once she was ready they got back on track “Quinlan can I ask you something?”

“Yes”

“Do you think you'll feel good after you kill your father?”

“I don't know I'm sure I won't feel anything I'll be dead”

“Yeah but do you believe in the afterlife?” it seemed strange having a theological conversation with her but it was also one no one ever had bothered to talk to Quinlan about.

“I'm not sure if I do but if there is and I am not as dammed as he is then yes I think I shall be happy”

“So you never loved your father at all?”

“Aria, my father is a monster who cannot love he just feeds off of it and manipulates it. You felt guilt because you remembered at one point he did love you and maybe he just got lost along the way. You aren't cold as you want others to believe you are”

“Maybe you're right.” she didn't want to talk anymore so she just kept her eyes on the road but her thoughts were still stuck seeing her father's face right before she killed him. There was remorse in his eyes and she hoped wherever he was now, he understood why she did it at all.


	19. Chapter 19

_I've been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love_   
_From love to lust_   
_From lust to truth_   
_I guess that's how I know you_   
_So I hold you close_   
_To help you give it up_   
_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Ed Sheeran; “Kiss Me”_

When Aria and Quinlan arrived at Fet's she hung outside for a moment collecting her thoughts and herself “Do you need a minute?” he placed his hands on her waistline.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips “I think I'm good now. Lets see what Dutch and the good doctor have been up to”

There were things that never ceased to amaze Quinlan even if they were minor like how a small touch could calm. He was even more amazed it was his touch that soothed her, Aria was a magnificent creature riddled with vices, pain, insecurity, anger issues and a voracious sexual appetite but she was other things like love, honesty, beauty that wasn't just in her looks – she was raw and apparently too much for a human man to handle. It made Quinlan crack a soft smile he was the only man that could tame such a wild beauty “Are you coming in or are you going to hide from Dutch again?” she interrupted his train of thought.

“I didn't want to frighten her it wasn't the time”

“Oh so you're okay with scaring the shit out of her now?” Aria joked cracking a smile it felt good at least trying to pretend that she hadn't just offed her father and stepmother leaving her stepsister completely vulnerable.

Quinlan didn't retort instead he just knocked on the door the slot opened and Eph's eyes were seen he took a moment but he opened up “Well look who it is the 'it' couple of the vampiric apocalypse” they both stood stone faced “Geez ever heard of a joke? Please come in”

Aria and Quinlan could see all around parts of strigoi had been removed and a stinger was strapped down “I'll let you two talk. Dutch do you have a minute?”

“Sure” she said staring uncomfortably at Quinlan “Relax he's not...”

“I know what, who he is but yeah come on we can go upstairs and talk” she took Aria's hand and led her upstairs.

Quinlan was listening to Eph explain what he and Dutch had been working on while staring at the closed door. He wondered what Aria had needed to speak with Dutch about that was so private. Inside the room Aria threw Dutch off by wrapping her arms around her “Hey I'm glad to see you too”

“Dutch I did something horrible before we came here”

“Okay well we've all done shit we're not proud of. I crashed the internet and the phone lines damming the city but I'm redeeming myself”

Aria plopped down on the bed “I don't think there's going to be any redemption for me. I went through East Village”

That got Dutch's attention she knew Aria's father lived there “You saw him didn't you?”

“Yeah my stepsister Holly ran out in the middle of the street and I almost ran her over. Her mom, my stepmom had turned and I won't lie I had planned after I put her out of her misery I was going to shoot my father just for the fuck of it”

Dutch took a seat beside her closely touching shoulders “Did you do it?”

Aria smirked while trying to hold her tears in, “Well, he agreed to let me help her but when he saw that I was going to have to shoot her he got in my way and she got out. He got fucking stung so not only did I have to shoot her then I had to shoot him too. So I got what I wished for I got to kill my father but it wasn't out of anger and I felt so bad about it. This man denied my very existence and chose his wife and stepdaughter over me so you tell me why in that moment I was going to get what I wanted and I didn't want to do it?” Aria looked at her searching for the answer hoping Dutch would be able to tell her something from a much deeper and human part.

“Sounds like you still loved your father but you just held onto all that anger. And now you won't ever have the chance to make up with him”

The words hit her in the heart as did an extreme wave of nausea “I think I'm gonna be sick”

“There's a bathroom just out that door”

Aria rushed out the door and to the bathroom she fell into the bathroom and started puking Dutch came in and held her hair back. She grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and wet it with warm water she held Aria in her arms wiping her face “It's okay if you still loved your father no matter how fucked up it was what he did. And it's more than alright to have remorse for killing him or even having thoughts of it. It means you still felt for him, see if you didn't give a shit anymore you would have just kept going when you found your stepsister. Aria you can say it if you want to”

She didn't say anything at all she just cried and leaned back into Dutch's arms she kissed the top of her head “Do you think he still loved me?”

“I don't know for certain but sometimes we make shitty choices to leave people we love and are supposed to look out for because there's someone else pulling the strings. I think your stepmum felt she needed him more for her and her daughter than you did. He was an asshole for giving in but he probably figured after so much time had already passed that you hated him anyways. Pride is a hell of a drug”

“What did I do? I should've listened to Quinlan and just backed up and went around. But I was so angry Dutch and now I'm so stupid”

Dutch kissed her again and squeezed her “Well, you're sleeping with a man who is only half a man”

“I knew that was going to come up at some point”

“Ya think?” they both burst into laughter.

“Hey you two hens, Quinlan and I are heading to JFK to retrieve the black box you coming or you wanna stay and cluck some more?” Eph called up the steps.

The snorted with laughter some more “Hens?” Aria said.

“What's that make him? The big cock” Dutch said making Aria snort like a pig.

“No, that would be Quinlan”

“Eww sick! But it's really big like this?” Dutch held her hands apart in inquiry.

“Move it” Aria laughed shoving Dutch towards the stairs “But seriously how big is it?”

“Shut up!” Aria slapped her shoulder. Quinlan just walked out with Eph behind him giving them odd looks “I'm not even going to ask”

“You wouldn't understand anyways” Dutch said with a wink making Aria giggle more.

“Riiiight” Eph said holding the door open for them.

“I'll drive” Aria offered.

“We can't be rolling around in that outside of the safe zone we'll be begging to be mugged” Eph warned.

“Alright so are we walking?”

“No, I have an old cab it's less likely to get us shot up”

“That and I could use a break from your lead foot” Quinlan spoke out of the blue.

Aria could detect what Eph and Dutch could not and that was how irritated he had suddenly became with her. “What's the matter?” she whispered walking beside him and getting into the backseat of the cab.

“Nothing” was all he answered. Aria shrugged her shoulders and curled up in the seat “Fine we'll just start doing what every couple does pretending we don't have problems and everything is hunky fucking dory”

Eph and Dutch caught the tail end of what she had said “We okay?” Eph checked Aria nodded “Yeah we're fine” she glanced out the window as Eph started the cab and pulled away from the spot.

**

Outside the safe zone there were people scavenging and giving looks to Dutch and Aria with inappropriate statements and whistles. “Holy shit!” Dutch exclaimed.

“I was in South Sudan once. It was like disease and war had a contest to see who could create more suffering. I never thought it could happen here”

“Apparently you've never dealt with pimps, gangs or drug dealers” Aria said holding her gun with her hand resting on her knee so the outsiders got a good look that she was packing heat.

“Civility is an illusion. Savagery is the default state of humanity.” Quinlan spoke knowing out of the four of them he had probably saw the worst.

They were passing by a family with a van and the father and mother were being held at gunpoint while their daughter screamed and cried from the back seat for them. “Stop! Stop! We need to help them!” Dutch opened the door while it was moving causing Eph to stop the vehicle.

“Doctor, don't follow her!” but it was no use Eph jumped out of the driver's seat Quinlan looked over at Aria “I know you have no incentive to listen to me but please stay in this car” he ordered opening the door it was up to him to get them back on their journey.

Aria watched as Quinlan cut several of them down while Eph and Dutch got shots in but the man and woman were far too terrified of Quinlan and scrambled to flee. “No, no, no, wait! No, wait! We're not..not dangerous” Dutch tried to get them to stay.

“Were you expecting a thank you? From now on, stay inside the vehicle” she heard Quinlan growl then to show the others behind the car his stinger as gathered the blood from the blade. She knew he secretly meant well he just wasn't used to having friends. It then clicked about what had offended Quinlan so, when she wanted to be alone with Dutch.

When Quinlan got back inside the vehicle Aria scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek he turned his head towards her but didn't remove the glasses “What was that for?”

“I'll explain later. Can we just not fight anymore today? I won't make you promise me not ever again because we're both pretty temperamental”

“As you wish”

Aria rolled her eyes and rested her head against his arm only she would love a socially challenged human/vampire hybrid.

**

They got into the airport easily Aria kept up with Quinlan while Dutch and Eph lagged back talking. “I want you to understand something but I don't quite know how to bring it up” Aria opened the communication gate first.

“Is this anything to do with your private conversation with Miss Velders?”

“Yeah. Look she and I are old friends and sometimes I need a woman's POV. Men aren't as emotional as women but I don't want you to think that I'm trying to keep things from you. Because I'm not and please don't be offended because I wanted a moment alone with her. She knows all about my history with my parents and Derek. She was the friend I told you that helped me get new identities. I don't know where I'd be without Dutch”

Quinlan didn't speak he just kept his eyes open for strigoi lingering around “So do you understand?”

“Yes, I comprehend what you've conveyed to me”

“Okay I know you understand the words coming out of my mouth but I mean on a deeper level like a heart level?”

“I understand now that you have explained it to me yes but why does one have a need for more than one companion?”

“Companion? She's not a dog Quinlan and it's not like that between us. I know you don't really have friends except maybe Gus”

“Gus is not a friend he is associate. When relationships get too personal people die”

Aria stood still for a moment letting him go ahead “So you're jealous of my friendship with Fet and Dutch and to cover it up you say that shit? Passive aggressive much? I think I'll go my own way easier to find it if we separate!”

Quinlan stopped and turned “Aria don't stray from us”

She just shook her angrily and walked down another corridor “Wait where is she going?” Eph asked.

“How should I know?” Quinlan snarled and continued forward.

“Maybe I should go get her”

“No, Dutch wait don't chase her. Whatever is going on between those two let it simmer okay? We have little time before dark to get back to the safe zone”

“Eph she could run into a shit ton of strigoi I don't know how many bullets she has or if she's very handy with that sword she's carrying but it'll be just a second okay?”

“Fine I'll go see if I can get Quinlan to open up to me”

Dutch had to laugh a little “Right good luck with that he'd rather behead you than share his feelings”

Aria knew she was being immature by sauntering off but she needed a moment to cool down she'd rejoin them once she didn't feel like punching Quinlan in the face. “Hey you get your ass back in the ranks before you get yourself killed”

“Dutch please leave me alone right now. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home right now”

“That's all of us sweetheart. We came for one thing so you and your strigoi boy toy will have to sort this out later we're burning daylight. Besides what is there for you two to fight about?”

“His lack of humanity or understanding of it. Quinlan sees everything from a distorted lens yes there is truth in it but he doesn't see everything clearly” Aria said following alongside Dutch to go back to Eph and Quinlan.

“Well seems to me you aren't seeing things clearly either. You need to understand this is probably new to him. I don't see the ladies beating down his door exactly so cut him slack. While I think he's absolutely terrifying and you're completely and utterly nuts for screwing around with him I just think you two are under extreme pressures, add to the fact we're in the middle of a war with vampires and neither of you are very accustomed to good relationships or relationships in general but you two seem to get on well together. You really love him Ari and don't try to say you don't because you're petty”

“Ugh! Dutch Velders I am NOT petty!”

Dutch began chuckling “Yes you are! You were so damn petty that when Nikki ruined your Louis Vuitton handbag by vomiting in it you didn't speak to her for weeks and when you did it's all you kept talking about”

“You ass that was you!”

“See? I demonstrate my point you are petty. We should call you Petty Murphy” Dutch teased.

“Fuck you”

“No? How about Petty Crocker? You like to serve up a big helping of petty”

“Dutch I'm warning you I will put a silver bullet in your foot if you keep it up” Aria came back at her playfully.

They found Eph and Quinlan in an office they quieted down “This is the place” Eph sighed “The plague hit so fast, hopefully they didn't have enough time to bring it down to DC. It looks almost like a small generator, about the size of a bread box. And it's not a black box; it's actually bright orange.” Eph noted for everyone while he raided a desk drawer “Aha! Oh, this trip isn't a total loss” he held up a small bottle of alcohol.

He tossed one to Dutch “Ooh! Thank you.”

Eph held up another for Quinlan “You ever drink a drunk, Quinlan?” Quinlan disdainfully took his sunglasses out and put them back on walking away “No? How bout you Aria?”

“No thanks I'm good” she remembered Quinlan's dislike of it and she wanted to nourish him later. Eph shrugged “More for us”

Aria followed Quinlan into the next area “Hey wait up. I'm sorry I overreacted”

“Apology accepted. I suppose I should have thought my words out more carefully before I spoke them”

“Apology accepted” she knew that was as good as it was going to get on his apologies but at least he recognized where he went wrong and said it out loud, she had guys that would have rather have shot their own nose off than admit they were in the wrong.

“You didn't want the alcohol?”

“No, I know you don't like it and I was hoping later we could...” they were interrupted by strigoi.

Quinlan removed his Uzi and discharged silver into their heads Eph and Dutch came out the office with the black box “We got it?” Eph nodded “Good” Quinlan shot another strigoi coming up on his side then one behind.

After they got back to Fet's and saw Dutch and Eph safely inside Aria drove slower towards the Olympian “This is a change of pace for you” he took note.

“Yeah well you said you weren't fond of my lead foot. Look can we go back to my dad's to see if Holly will come with us?”

Quinlan knew any sound he'd make could be misinterpreted so he sat there silently figuring out to tell her no without her going ballistic “I don't think it's a good idea. You'll only rebuff her”

“I'm the only family she has I mean I'm sure she has a father somewhere out there but I don't know who he is or where he lives. We can bring her with us and Fet can get councilwoman Feraldo to get her out of the city. Please it's all I can do to make it right”

He sighed, “Alright if you feel that you must redeem yourself lets go get her”

“Thank you for understanding” she took one hand off the wheel to grab his hand to give it a squeeze.

**

Quinlan entered the house first it looked to be empty the bodies were now wrapped up in white sheets and laid end to end in the sitting room where Aria's stepmother was kept. There was a creaking noise and a thud against the wall along the staircase he turned around pointing his gun. He used the flashlight Aria handed him to check what it was.

“Is it safe yet?” he made Aria stay in the kitchen “Do not come in here”

“Why?” he should've known that was like a dare to her he charged to the door to prevent her from coming any further “Lets just go home”

“No, not without Holly”

“Aria, Holly is dead. She hung herself from the top of the stairs” she felt like lightheaded and nauseous again “It's all my fault. Everything I touch turns to shit. Is this the curse you were talking about?”

“I warned you”

“Quinlan...” that was all Aria said as her eyes went back into her head and she fell forward he caught her before she hit the floor.

She had a long and emotionally draining day it was no surprise she fainted. Quinlan lifted her up and placed her gently in the backseat then drove her back to the Olympian. He carried into bed and tucked her in then sat beside her in the bed he knew she was going to need him when she woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

_You got me scattered in pieces_   
_Shining like stars and screaming_   
_Lighting me up like Venus_   
_But then you disappear and make me wait_   
_And every second is like torture_   
_Heroin drip, no more so_   
_Finding a way to let go_   
_Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

_Selena Gomez; “The Heart Wants What It Wants”_

_She told me don't worry about it_   
_She told me don't worry no more_   
_We both know we can't go without it_   
_She told me 'You'll never be alone'_

_\- The Weeknd; “Can't Feel My Face”_

 

Aria's eyes fluttered open it was daylight “Quinlan?” she asked looking around the room. She could hear he, Fet and Setrakian talking she followed their voices. They all three looked at her when she came into the room “Aria, how are you feeling?” Quinlan asked.

“I'm fine and please don't look at me like that. I'm okay really I just think I need to eat. But what's going on?”

“We were discussing what The Professor and Fet have found out through their unlikely new partner Eldritch Palmer” Quinlan filled her in.

“So do we know who The Master is now?”

“No unfortunately not” Fet added.

“It could be a trap” Quinlan warned Sektrakian.

“Palmer has everything to lose by betraying us, I do not trust the man but I do trust his self preservation”

“Fair enough”

“What we need to find out is if any of the old world ancients have come over here to join The Master in the fight”

“Would the new world ancients know what their brothers were up to?” Fet asked and it didn't take long for Quinlan to figure out where this was going especially when Setrakian looked at him with wondering eyes.

He came closer to Setrakian “I'd prefer not to go back there” but his pride wasn't as important as the information and Setrakian had to get him to understand.

“The information is critical you're the only one who can speak with them”

“I'll investigate” he said solemnly.

Aria followed Quinlan out of the room “Hey wait up. I want to come” she grabbed his sleeve making him stop.

“No, absolutely not. After the way I behaved the last time I was in their presence I don't trust them with any human I'd bring with me. Besides you need to nourish your body and rest”

“You're right but please don't take long. I really need you here with me”

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him “I will be back as quickly as I can but please take care of yourself” he kissed her forehead then released her.

“Quinlan's right you go get you something to eat and then back in the bed. We need you healthy and strong” Fet chimed in as he and Setrakian were leaving out.

She nodded “Will do. You guys be careful” she waved them all off but as soon as the doors shut she teared up again.

Aria leaned up against the wall and broke down it was something she just couldn't do in front of the others. Her mother was murdered because of something she had done, countless friends had been hurt because of her poor relationship choices and now her father, stepmother and stepsister were dead because of her. She knew it wasn't Quinlan being the curse in her life she was her own curse and a plague to all the lives she touched.

After a good cry she came into the kitchen she began searching around for something to eat she broke into Fet's reserves of bologna and began wolfing down slices but then she spotted the butter and cheese “Grilled cheese with bologna? I think so! Fet will just have to forgive me” she grabbed the items out and then spotted a covered bowl of soup Setrakian had made it wasn't much to her liking but she was so hungry it didn't matter if he put rocks in it she was willing to devour anything.

Aria was amazed at how much she had ate but she knew it had a been a decent while since she actually sat down had a meal. She wanted to follow instructions and rest but the guilt that the others were doing real work ate at her conscience that and she didn't want to go to sleep on a full stomach so she decided to practice with her sword.

When Quinlan came off the elevator a couple hours later he came in to see Aria swinging her sword around “That doesn't look like resting”

She jumped and nearly dropped her sword “You scared the shit out of me. And I know I just felt bad that everyone else is contributing something and I was being lazy”

“Not lazy you need to rest that's very serious. Come I will lay with you”

“Will there be sex involved or just laying?”

Quinlan had to smile “You honestly are a very insatiable woman but no we will not have sex it requires a lot of energy. Energy you should not be exerting”  
He helped her into the bed then got beside her “I am going to be honest with you I have to return to The Ancients tonight, it's time they get off their pedestals and fight. They have gone so long hiding and looking the other way at what The Master has done and is doing. It won't be long before he pays them a visit they need to be ready”

“And what's going to happen to them after he's gone?”

“He won't be gone he'll be trapped and cut off from his followers then we must make sure to clear the city of them. Then we shall take care of The Ancients and The Sun Hunters”

“So you'll get to live?” it was a revelation to her but a good one that she and Quinlan would have a future.

“Yes” he wasn't making a big deal out of it because they weren't through the woods just yet.

“Aria, don't think too much about the future yet. We have hurdles to jump and obstacles to get over before we can actually breathe again”

“I know but it's just the possibility of being able to be with you for the rest of my life is astonishing” but then it hit her. She would grow old and die leaving Quinlan behind she turned to her side and put her arm around his torso “Nothing is ever written in stone and there are no guarantees”

“You're not much of an optimist are you?” she asked moving her head closer to his shoulder.

“I'm a realist Aria and I can't say that success is ensured just yet”

“We'll get him and we'll take back this city. An after it's over I want to take that money and start over somewhere far away from here. I'd like to leave planet earth but that's not gonna happen so what'd you say we go down to Costa Rica and enjoy the beaches?”

“Too much sun and lets not make plans now” he kept urging her to think objectively and keep her grounded. He had one idea of how to put her to sleep he turned to his side and placed his hand underneath her tank top. His hand rubbing her abdomen made her purr “I think I know what's about to happen”

“Do you?” he whispered seductively inching his fingers between the fabric of her pajama pants causing her heart to flutter. He slid his hand down against the outer part of her womb and into her panties. Quinlan enjoyed watching Aria's face as he took possession of her pussy, her eyes closed and she bit down on her bottom lip.

He slicked his index finger up and down the full length of her slit ending with dipping into her sweet honey pot to pull some of her nectar out so he could rub it around her clit. Her cheeks flushed as the tip of Quinlan's finger massaged the hood protecting her clitoris, making it protrude so he could get to it.

Aria arched her back once Quinlan began his assault on her clit it was very responsive and sensitive to his touch, it wasn't going to take long to get her to orgasm. As he rubbed and worked the tiny nub with two fingers her pussy began flooding with her juices making it slippery inside “Unhhh. Quinlan don't stop no matter how much I might beg you to”

She felt it coming on so he intensified his motions making her pant “Quinlan!”

He knew she was climaxing and would want him to pull back but he was going to obey her instruction not to stop. Quinlan positioned himself so his face was close to hers she gave him a begging look of desperation “Enough”

“No, you said no matter how much you begged I'm not to stop so I hope you're ready for this” he moved his fingers against her clit harder and faster.

Aria grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand away but her second orgasm made her drop to the bed helpless. “Give it to me Aria. I know what you want to do and I'm going to help you get there but you have to let go of all control. Surrender it to me. Look at me”

Her eyes went to his “That's right, don't fight it. You're ready I can feel the tension building inside you. Let it go, don't be afraid. I'll be right here to hold you when it's over”

As she released every last bit of the tension in her body she pressed her forehead to Quinlan's chin and held onto his sleeve. He planted kisses on her hairline while her pussy spasmed and squirted into her panties. Her grip on Quinlan eased and she fell back to the bed sleep was getting harder to fight.

“Stay with me” she whispered weakly. He put his arms around her to reassure her so she'd fully go to sleep.

**

Aria hated to keep waking up alone but she had faith that when this was over she'd never have to again. She got dressed and geared up, “Heading out again?” she found Quinlan preparing to leave again.

“I told you we need The Ancients to help us in this war. Where are you going?”

“With you and it's non-negotiable. If any of those Ancient fucks gets fresh I'll behead'em and if their Sun Hunter friends wanna join in then I'll blast their fuckin heads. I'm tired of being idle and I can't sit here alone again because all I'm gonna do is eat and cry. I want to fight Quinlan”

“I understand that but given you current emotional state I do not think it wise for you to be in such a place with me. We need them as allies not another problem”

She let out a high pitch squeal “Okay you say I have to join the fight so I do, you say I need training so I let you train me and now that I'm trying to be an active participant you're benching me! Come the fuck on!”

“That is exactly why I will not let you come with me. Your nature is wild and unpredictable right now. Stay here and wait for Fet and The Professor to return and if they're willing you may help them. This is something I must do alone”

“Okay and what is to stop me from following you?”

“Do I have to lock you in a room again? Aria there is no margin for errors or mistakes right now. I know how you feel right now and it's causing you to be blind. Please take time out to feel your feelings. Most of us will not get this kind of time to think and reflect so use it”

Aria hung her head “I know but I just...I'm going crazy thinking of everyone that is dead because of me. I want vengeance, I want someone to suffer for it”

“Someone already is and that's you. I love you so please take this time you have and cry if you must, scream, break anything you want or eat your feelings do whatever it takes to clear your mind and get your anger out. I hope not to be long”

“I love you too” she threw her arms around him “You will be alright once you channel all that hurt, anger and grief into the strength you're going to need. I promise. Something is going to grow out of this and it's going to be you...”


	21. Chapter 21

_I won't go_   
_I won't sleep_   
_I can't breathe_   
_Until you're resting here with me_   
_And I won't leave_   
_And I can't hide_   
_I cannot be_   
_Until you're resting here with me_

_Dido; “Here With Me”_

 

“What the hell happened in here?” Fet asked upon seeing Aria in the kitchen with a mess of dirty dishes around her.

“I ate my feelings and all of your bologna and cheese. I'm sorry”

“Here let me help you up. Have you seen Quinlan?” he pulled her up from the floor.

“Well, he came back and then went back to see The Ancients again. I think he's convincing them to help us fight. You didn't happen to stash any chocolate did you? I'm really in the mood for it” she asked picking up the dishes and tossing them into the sink.

“If I did I wouldn't tell you seeing as how you may have just cleaned us out of food but that's good to have their support I guess but when this is all over they have to die. I want a strigoi free city”

“Well you won't have to worry about Quinlan because he's leaving with me as soon as The Master is in your little box and at the bottom of the ocean and all those nasty bastards are out we're leaving”

Fet had to laugh “What's so funny?”

“You getting Quinlan to go on vacation. I can't see him wearing Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts with flip flops”

“Okay so maybe not to a beach but somewhere remote enough that no one will bother him”

“Ehh I don't think I'd want it too remote if you know what I mean. Less people could spell disaster for you. You don't know how many days he can go without a meal before you would start looking appetizing”

“Fet it's a fantasy right now do you have to piss on it? Anyways lets focus on the present moment what did you guys find out?”

He crossed his arms and shifted his legs “Well, we still have no idea where The Master is, no idea what was on that ship but we're gonna find out and the police are falling back. We've got maybe two days before they pull out their forces”

“Holy shit that's terrible news. And we have a whole lot of nothings yeah so glad I signed up for this”

“Hey you only signed up so you could keep screwing Quinlan but you're free to go anytime you want” Fet said with an attitude.

“I'll be the first to admit I'm not fond of this city like you and yes I initially joined because of Quinlan but now it's personal. It hit too close to home for me”

“Unhuh and what happened?”

“Doesn't matter now but I'm in this until the very end. I want to get a hold of this fuck and put him in that fucking box and drop it so far into the ocean Jacques Cousteau couldn't fucking find it”

“Well seeing as how he died in 1997 I don't think he ever will and getting him under water is only half of it. The rest is clearing out his minions don't get ahead of yourself okay?”

“Fine look are you and The Professor going out again? If I stay here this kitchen will be bare and I need to work out some aggression so those snake mouth pricks would be perfect targets”

Fet chuckled “I like the enthusiasm but we're trying to wait for Quinlan so we know our next move”

“Fuck me more waiting?”

“Afraid so. But if you play your cards right I might just be able to find you a candy bar” Fet said raising his eyebrows for effect.

“Finally something going in my favor!”

“Nah-ah! Close your eyes first I'm not gonna have you stealing all my goods!”

Aria sighed and shut her eyes tight but tried to peek “Close those eyes damn you!” Fet caught her she burst into laughter but shut them again. She heard him banging pots and pans around then he faced her “Ta-da”

It was a full sized Hershey bar “Oh my God you are my hero Vasiliy Fet!” she tore it out of his hands and shelled the wrapper quickly.

“Easy you aren't starving” he reached his hand out she slapped it away and growled at him.

“One thing you should never do Fet and that's reach out for my chocolate because you'll come back with a nub where your hand should be. Don't fuck with my money, my life or my food.”

**

Aria waited for Fet to lay down and rest she knew she could sneak past Setrakian he was engrossed in The Lumen. She went to the jewelry box where she put her keys only to find a note but no keys she unfolded it, it was from Quinlan “Took these just in case you were going to try to follow me. Quinlan” she read it aloud then slammed the lid to the box back down “Fucker” she muttered.

Setrakian was nearly nodding off when Aria came into the room and slammed a map of New York City on the table “Look don't try to talk me out of this because I will go with or without any direction but I prefer to have some so here's a pen circle where The Ancients are because I'm going for Quinlan”

He looked up at her determined face “Miss Rathbone...”

“Please spare me the speech about how dangerous they are because Quinlan already did tell me. If I wanna risk my life for him that's my business and my right so please circle the location” she presented him with the pen more aggressively.

He snatched it from her and circled a small quadrant “It's underground you could get lost. It's best you wait here for him”

She took a deep breath “I get what you're saying but I will go crazy staying here all night waiting for him. I can't sit here anymore. I'm gonna need the keys to the Hummer seems my half strigoi boyfriend took mine”

“Those remain with Mr. Fet”

“Shit okay so I'm gonna go hot wire mine because there is no way I'm getting those off the Ukrainian Bear”

“Your feelings are making you act rash and impulsively you need to listen for once in your life!” he scolded her.

“Look I know everyone around here thinks of you as a surrogate father or grandfather but I have never had a father figure and I don't want one. If I have to stay cooped up in here I'm going to act even more rash and impulsively by smashing every fucking thing that can shatter. I don't want you to understand why I'm doing it just let me”

“As you wish Miss Rathbone” he waved her out she just stood there waiting for him to try to appeal to her one more time “What are you still here for? I said as you wish that means get the hell out if you're going”

It didn't take him to say it twice she headed to the elevator and down to the street. She tried to open the door but it was locked “No! I don't remember locking these fucking doors!” she cursed when she found another note underneath the windshield wiper blades. Aria narrowed her eyes at it then ripped it out from under them she opened it up “Locked the doors in case you felt especially impulsive. Do NOT test me – Quinlan” she was so frustrated she started laughing “Well played so it looks like I'm walking until I can steal a car.”

Two blocks away from The Olympian and Aria still hadn't found a vehicle “Shit this is fucking useless!” she swore when she wandered around a corner and bumped into a familiar face only they weren't human anymore.

The street psychic who made the dark prediction for Aria's life had turned she pulled her sword out ready to dispatch her when the eyes lit up “The fuck?” she whispered.

“You” it was a deep voice like a man's “Who are you?”

“I am The Master. This psychic's powers I now hold and I know who you are. You have grown quite fond of my disappointment of a son, Invictus”

Aria began growing afraid “And what's this? You are carrying his child? I am going to infect you so my grandchild shall bear my mark”

She began hyperventilating and she was frozen again “ARIA!” Fet called out running down the street he fired at the strigoi who dropped instantly. “Hey! What the hell are you doing out here?” she couldn't answer him she was too much in shock.

“Aria? What the hell are you doing down here?” it took touching her to make her aware again.

“It was him”

“Who?”

“The Master he spoke through her to me. He knows about Quinlan and me. Fet he knows”

“Yeah okay but see we're gonna take care of him”

“NO! Fet he had like was able to use her psychic abilities and he told me something”

“What did he tell you?”

The fear in her eyes was different than Fet had ever seen especially for her “He told me I was pregnant with Quinlan's child.”


	22. Chapter 22

_They don't know_   
_They can't see_   
_Who we are_   
_Fear is the enemy_   
_Hold on tight_   
_Hold on to me_   
_'Cause tonight_   
_It's all about us_

_t.A.T.u.; “All About Us”_

 

“Morning how are you feeling?” Fet asked Aria as she entered the kitchen.

“Like shit. Any sign of Quinlan yet?” it was all she cared about was to see him. They had something very serious to discuss and things to figure out centering around the news she had to deliver to him.

“No, I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop by my apartment to warn Eph and Dutch about the police pulling out of the city I'll see if he maybe stopped by there”

“I want to come with you”

Fet made a noise of disapproval “I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea you should stay here in case he comes back. That and someone should look after The Professor” ever since the previous night Fet was treating Aria very different and being as gentle as he could.

“What if The Ancients set a trap for Quinlan? What if The Master ambushed him or something? Fet I'm going crazy thinking of all the what if's I need to know where Quinlan is” she began to sob.

“Hey I'm gonna go out there and do the best I can to find him okay? You should eat and...”

“Please do not tell me to rest. My life has been flipped upside down Fet I'm so tired but not because of lack of sleep. I'm tired of everything spinning out of control and going fucking bonkers. I just need Quinlan right now”

“Come here” Fet pulled in for a hug “I asked Quinlan if he could get me pregnant he said no. Either he lied or this will be big news to him”

“Well, strigoi aren't supposed to have genitals but half strigoi apparently do so I guess anything is possible. But you are a prime target for The Master now and since we don't know who he has taken the form of we can't take too much of a risk with you. Put your baby first. That's why I think I should get you out of the city maybe give North Dakota a shot you said your grandmother lives out there right?”

Aria pulled away “No! I'm not leaving this city not without Quinlan”

“Ari he should've been back by now but what do you think he would say right now if he were standing here? He wouldn't put you and your child at risk especially since The Master wants to claim him or her. If Quinlan doesn't show soon you're leaving New York City and I'm gonna take you up there myself”

“You do not have authority or me or my unborn child! I am staying to fight alongside their father”

“I'm not arguing with you but if Quinlan isn't back here by dark you're leaving and that's final”

He gathered his gun and put it over his shoulder she glared at him hatefully “You may not like that and I understand why but I'm not going to let you play with this baby's life. So suck it up and make sure you eat something”

Aria kicked the bottom cabinets repeatedly while screaming after Fet departed she turned to see Setrakian standing in the doorway “Mr. Fet tells me you are carrying The Born's child and The Master knows it and has taken a special interest you and your unborn baby. Miss Rathbone I can tell you from experience it is not wise to allow yourself to stay here when The Master takes an interest in you it means his shadow is looming over you and he will not stop until he gets what he wants from you. If I were you I'd take Mr. Fet's advice and leave this city; get as far away as you can with that baby because to stay could cost you everything” he forewarned.

“Thanks for the tip but I know Quinlan will do everything to protect us”

“Perhaps that's true but if Quinlan doesn't come back it could mean either The Master has found him or The Ancients betrayed him then who will protect you and your baby?”

“I will. I will behead every single one of those monsters if they stabbed Quinlan in the back and I won't stop until The Master eats shit!” she slammed her fists down on the counter.

“I'm sorry” she apologized as she began crying again “You may have joined this fight but now you have a new job and that's to take care of the life growing inside you. That is where your responsibility lies whether you're up to the task or not is irrelevant Miss Rathbone. You were chosen for this so you must do everything you can to protect them. With or without Quinlan. Do you understand?”

She cried harder yes, she understood but it felt horrible to think about Quinlan not being there with them.

**

Aria rose from her seat when Fet returned but his face was a negative “He wasn't with them?”

“No, and we're running out of time. I can still get you out of the city but we're going to have to move on this pretty quickly. I have a buddy that can get you safely out and he'll take you to your grandmother”

“I have thought about this all day. And as much as I hate someone giving me advice I did consider what you both have said to me but leaving feels wrong. It makes me a coward that I didn't have the guts to fight for my child and I left their father with no word at all about them. I know you think this is selfish of me but if I turn tail and run I'm worse than The Master because I let him get to me. I fed him my fear I may as well give him my blood. Quinlan warned me that he cannot love so he sucks it out of others and manipulates with it so I'm not going to let that son of a bitch stop me! Thanks but no thanks”

Setrakian shut his eyes and shook his head while Fet just nodded “Now if you'll please give me the keys to your vehicle I still wanna go where The Ancients are just to poke around”

“Whoa that's a hell no. Especially if they're traitors” Fet objected.

“Mr. Fet give her the keys” Setrakian spoke out.

“What? Professor you can't be serious”

“I am give her the damn keys. She obviously has rocks for brains and no more common sense than God gave a goat! Let her go”

Aria held her hand out but Fet still was hesitant but he pulled them out of his pocket “For the record I'm against this”

“Yeah I got that” he slapped them into her palm and she made a swift exit.

**

Following the map she was getting close but the sight in front of her made her put the brakes on “Holy fuck what the hell happened here?” the quadrant where Setrakian circled on the map was in piles of rubble and debris. Aria stepped out “Fuck!” her heart skipped a beat and it began to ache in her chest. “Quinlan...”

She got back into the Hummer and headed back but she decided to take a detour for a few hours. Aria drove to an old parking garage just to park, think and cry. If it were true that Quinlan perished in what Aria was pretty sure was an explosion there would be no reason for her to really stay and fight except revenge.

Aria rested her head into her arms on the steering wheel and just sobbed uncontrollably. “Baby, I wish your mother was stronger and smarter. Professor Setrakian is right I have rocks for brains but if I leave who's to say that The Master won't come after us in North Dakota? You deserve a better mom kiddo, a much better mom.”

She had cried herself to sleep but gunshots woke her up and it was after dark “Shit!” she started the Hummer and left before any strigoi had time to find her sitting there. Aria would have to go back and tell Setrakian and Fet the bad news and possibly accept the fact it was time for her to abandon the fight. As much as she was angry and wanting vengeance nothing she did would bring Quinlan back.

Aria placed her hand over her womb she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply they were all that mattered now at least to her.

**

It took Quinlan hours to free himself from the debris and rubble but once he managed to get out he tried in vain to find The Master's conspirators but to no avail. He was healing quickly from the few injuries he sustained from the blast but he was so very thirsty. It didn't matter who it was he came across first they were going to be his meal before he went back to Aria and the others.

Luckily for Quinlan the first humans he saw upon his quest for being home bound were a couple of gang bangers who were trying to rob and rape a woman. She didn't stick around long as Quinlan drained them completely dry she ran off screaming in the night.

He knew Aria was probably worried and pissed off at him but her romantic concern and affection for him would have to just deal with it. There was still an awful ringing in his ears so he was less than adept while crossing a street from the alley when a large military vehicle stopped dead in it's tracks almost clipping him.

The driver's side door opened “Quinlan?!?” it was Aria. She stood there in disbelief staring at him like he were a ghost “What are you doing out at night and alone?” it was odd but he still found time to be her boyfriend despite all that had happened his love and concern overrode his sensibility.

“I came looking for you but the area where Professor Setrakian showed me on the map was demolished. But you're alive!” she ran into his arms.

“We have to go and I have to tell Professor Setrakian what has happened”

“Yeah okay” she decided it wasn't the right time to tell him about the baby she decided it might be best to wait until after they caught The Master and put this whole thing to rest.

**

Before they exited the elevator Quinlan could hear Fet and Eph fighting and Setrakian trying to bring order “Figures they'd start falling apart” he said a moment before the door opened.

“The Professor is right we have no time for your bickering!” Quinlan interjected as he and Aria entered the room.

“What happened to you?” Fet asked.

“You talked to The Ancients?” Setrakian inquired when Quinlan stepped between Eph and Fet, Eph put his fists down he wasn't about to take another beating from Quinlan.

Fet gave Aria a questioning look as if to ask did she tell Quinlan she shook her head. “The Ancients are dead” everyone was stunned and all looked to Setrakian.

“What happened?”

“It was an ambush by The Master's lapdog. He flooded their lair with strigoi and planted a nuclear bomb”

“I have to speak to Palmer immediately”

“Alright Professor I'll take you but first I need to talk Aria”

“Fet I'm exhausted and I just want to help Quinlan clean up and rest” Aria objected but she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

“It'll just take a sec and I'm sure Quinlan knows how to use a wash cloth”

Aria followed Fet down the hall they ducked into her room “Why haven't you told him yet?”

“Because all Hell is about to break loose this is not the time. We need to make our stand against The Master and once this is all done I will tell him.”

Fet shook his head “Can you please tell Professor Setrakian not to say anything to him? He seems to really like you”

Fet smirked “Right no promises for the old man not saying it but I'll let you handle it the way you want”

“Thank you. I promise I will tell him I just need this to all settle down first”

When they came out of the room Quinlan walked back towards the room where the others were gathered. “Hey you ready for that shower?”

He nodded following Aria into the bedroom “Have things changed since we were last together?” he asked giving her a chance to be honest.

“What'd you mean?”

“Between us. Have things changed?”

“No, other than I believed you were dead but I found you. Everything is okay Quinlan I promise”

She was telling him an outright lie but he decided to play into her game of making him wait although the temptation to riddle Fet's body with abuse to make him talk was overwhelming he'd practice more patience. But he would find out what she's hiding.


	23. Chapter 23

_Want you to make me feel_   
_Like I'm the only girl in the world_   
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_   
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_   
_Only girl in the world_   
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_   
_Cause I'm the only one who understands_   
_How to make you feel like a man_

_Rihanna; “Only Girl In The World”_

_Oh my love_   
_My darling_   
_I've hungered for your touch_   
_A long lonely time_

_Righteous Brothers; “Unchained Melody”_

 

“Hey what's your hurry Fet and The Professor aren't back yet? We have plenty of time to cuddle because it might be a while before we get to again” Aria asked crawling up behind Quinlan as he sat on the side of the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her hands all over his chest while kissing his neck “Aria we need to be ready when they return it could be tonight that we must move”

Aria pulled her arms away to let him get up “You asked me so now I'm going to ask you, has anything changed between us since you've returned?”

“No” it was too quick of an answer she felt crushed he was lying to her and even more confused as to why he would or what could possibly have changed.

“Hey I don't know if you two are decent or not but The Professor and Fet are back and he needs all of us right now” Dutch called knocking on the door.

Aria and Quinlan went straight to getting dressed and filing out the door everything was going on the back burner so they could have their heads in the game. After Setrakian explained everything he learned from Palmer and laid out the plans of Stoneheart he was about to assign tasks when Eph walked up.

“Ephraim. You're just in time. Come.” Setrakian welcomed him.

“What'd you want?” of course Fet wasn't so easy on the forgiving it was one of his less than stellar traits.

Eph held his hands up in peace “I'm here to help”

Fet shook his head “We don't need you, Doc.”

“Enough!” Setrakian shouted “Only if we all work together, do we have any chance to stop this or we're all going to die. If you don't want to cooperate, then leave. Go, now. Any of you.” nobody made any moves to exit they were all in.

Eph came into the room fully “What'd you want me to do?”

“Dutch will take the device you both developed and set it up here, one floor below the penthouse in the security office” Setrakian pointed to a blueprint of Stoneheart.

“It's close enough to be in range and I can use the security cameras to monitor the Master's arrival”

“Eph, you can accompany me up to Palmer's penthouse, soon as the Master arrives, Dutch will activate the device, incapacitating him. Fet will bring in the box and then you, me, Fet and Mr. Quinlan will force him inside it where the silver will trap him forever”

“And we will transfer the Master to a tugboat, sail out to the North Atlantic and sink him” Quinlan finished the plan.

“Then it's open season on munchers” Fet chimed in.

“Great. Let's sink this son of a bitch”

“Whoa wait I heard everyone's jobs but mine. What the fuck am I supposed to do during all this?” Aria spoke up.

“Mr. Quinlan tells me you have a bit of a lead foot and speed will be very necessary and you can navigate the city very well I'm sure so your job is to keep the van going until we have the Master trapped and you will get us all to the docks”

“So I'm the getaway driver? While all of you will be risking your lives I'll be holed up in the van like a cop on a stakeout? I know you aren't fond of me Professor but I feel like I can do more” Aria offered.

“While I'm sure that's true we can't take any chances of you coming in contact with the Master since he now has a special interest in you”

That piqued Quinlan's curiosity he shifted his gaze from Setrakian to Fet who looked away he knew it had something to do with what Aria was hiding from him. He wondered if Eph or Dutch knew as well.

“Okay got it I can do that” she was quick to settle the matter so nothing would be said “We need to load up and then get some rest tomorrow we end this”

Quinlan kept close to Aria “Dutch wait up I'll help you load” she dodged him but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

“Aria, when I asked you if things had changed since we were last together you said no. But clearly I am missing something what does Setrakian mean by the Master has taken a special interest in you?”

Aria sighed, “Okay I tried to come find you the night you left but you stole my car keys and locked my doors so I was going on ahead until I found a car. I came across this psychic that I saw before but she was turned and the Master spoke to me through her. He used her power so he knows about us.”

Fet and Setrakian were within earshot and while Fet wanted to interrupt and tell the whole story Setrakian stopped him and they continued on loading up the things they'd need. “I told you to stay here and I do not think I couldn't have made more clear by taking the keys to your car and you put yourself at risk. Yes, Setrakian had good reason to keep you out of the building so tomorrow please do the one job you're given stay in the van and be ready to move” he growled.

She felt scathed and raked over but she just kept working. He was pissed now she knew he would be furious later.

**

On the ride to Stoneheart, Fet drove first while Aria sat tightly in back beside Quinlan “Now when we arrive and we're out of the loading area you remain in that driver's seat ready to go the moment we bring him down” Setrakian said to Aria.

“Got it sit my ass in the driver's seat and wait for you guys to come back. Pretty easy job I think I can manage it”

“Good see to it you do. Do not leave this van for any reason. And I am repeating myself on purpose...”

“Oh really? I thought it was because you're getting senile” she crossed her arms.

“No I am not getting senile! You're hard headed and you have poor listening skills!”

“Okay can we all just relax and just breathe?” Eph tried to vacillate between them.

“Surprised you're doing this sober Doctor. Sure you don't wanna rob a liquor store on the way?” Aria snipped at him.

“You know what? Fuck you”

“Stop it. You do have a history of rebellion and stubbornness” Quinlan came back at her.

“Look I don't need you guys treating me like a fucking cat chasing a laser light. I understand this is important and it is very important to me as well. This son of a bitch put a big target on my back so yes I am more than wanting to get him sunk. I will get us there to those docks in record time you can bet on it. Now if you don't mind I'd like to ride in silence”

Fet pulled on into the back area and backed the van perfectly to the loading dock once he was out Aria jumped into his place while everyone else piled out of the back. “Be careful up there” Aria said to Dutch “Yeah I'll be the safest one they're going to be in the hot zone”

“Quinlan?” she called through Dutch's open door he came to it “Get this mother fucker please”

He nodded “Hey” he looked back again “I love you”

“I love you too”

Dutch smiled as Quinlan walked away when something caught his senses “What is it?” Fet noticed.

“Go ahead. I'm going to have a look around.”

Aria slammed her head back on the driver's seat she hoped it wouldn't be a lengthy process because the sooner the Master was gone the safer it was going to be for her and the baby. She decided to use the time of solitude to prepare her speech to tell Quinlan he was going to be a father.

**

It was no more than an hour before everyone was rushing with box to the van Aria started it up immediately as they opened the doors quickly to get it inside. She kept her foot on the brake and put it in drive ready to speed off as soon as everyone was secure. Dutch jumped into the passenger's seat while Quinlan, Fet and Setrakian piled in back “Where's Doc?”

“He got wounded he's going to stay back to tend to it” Dutch explained. As soon as the doors closed Aria took off knocking Fet over onto Quinlan “Holy shit! I wasn't even fully down yet!” he yelled.

Aria didn't reply she just kept her eyes focused on the road “We're making good time” Setrakian was pleased.

Dutch was sitting beside Aria looking sullen “He'll be okay Dutch and we'll come back for him okay?”

“Yeah I know it's just been such an insane day. I'm happy it's almost over”

“You and me both”

“Easy with the turns dammit!” Fet swore at her as she took one too sharply and almost lost control of the van.

“I don't need a backseat driver Fet! We're almost there but everyone hold on because I'm gonna come in a little hot!” she almost missed the pier entrance but jerked the wheel suddenly.

“FUCK!” she heard at least two in the back curse. But when she came to a halt at pier A everyone could breath again. They all shuffled outside the van and helped get the box out of the back but as they were almost to the boat a bright light flashed blinding them. It was coming from The Statue of Liberty it brought them all to a stop.

A giant ball of fire burst began rising “Oh, shit! Get to cover!” Fet scrambled to get everyone to safety.

“Behind the wall, come on!” he grabbed Dutch and pulled her to the side Setrakian took cover with them. Aria stood behind Quinlan “ARIA!” Fet shouted.

But she moved only to the side opposite of Quinlan they both watched the explosion happening there was a wave coming towards them “QUINLAN! ARIA!” Fet tried in vain to get them to take shelter.

They weren't aware of it until it was right up on them Aria reached over the box and grabbed Quinlan's hand squeezing it tightly preparing for what was coming next. The blast hit and knocked them both back but she just kept his hand gripped into hers. Once Quinlan was struck into a small monument they both hit the ground. Aria managed to fight the traveling debris to him and she got down low to the ground and sheltered her face as best she could.

When it all settled down and swept through the rest of the city Quinlan's hand twitched he was coming back around he felt Aria still holding his hand and saw her huddled beside him “Aria?” he spoke softly.

“I'm fine I think” she answered lifting her face up. Quinlan then rose from the ground remembering the Master he got up and searched the area hoping like hell it remained close. Aria got up on her own “Where are you going?” she asked walking with him.

But they found the box turned on it's side and wide open, the Master absent, “He's gone.” Quinlan said making Aria's heart sink, the others gathered with them around the now empty box all their hard work wasted.

In the distance another rumbling could be heard everyone turned to see what was happening it was the fallout from the bomb. A billowing mushroom like cloud rose from the blast site as the five of them watched. “Oh my God” Dutch said but everyone was thinking it especially Aria. She wondered if there was really a God and if so where was he at this current time.

“You know if the fallout blows this way we're not going to have to worry about strigoi. We'll be glowing. We got to get underground.”

“We have to find him” Quinlan wasn't giving up he knew there was a probable chance the Master hadn't gotten too far out of range for him to slay him the blast very well could have injured him as well.

“You want to get irradiated be my guest” Fet said heading away from the fallout cloud Dutch followed suit.

Aria, Setrakian and Quinlan remained watching “The occultation” Setrakian said referencing The Lumen. He walked away leaving Aria and Quinlan behind “Quinlan come on we have to get away from this” she tugged at his arm and when he turned to go she took his hand into hers as they ran down the stairs to safety.

She clung to him in tears this wasn't how it was supposed to go. And now the future looked even more dim and uncertain than ever before.


	24. Chapter 24

_How ever far away I will always love you_  
_How ever long I stay I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_\- 311; “Love Song”_

_I never knew another human life_  
_Could have the power to take over mine_

_\- Ashanti; “Baby”_

 

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

The night air was a bitter cold and it felt sharp against Quinlan's cheek but the screams emitted from Aria inside the small cabin they were forced to take shelter in were even sharper to his heart. Charlotte and Fet were in the small bedroom with her, Charlotte trying to help her while Fet just awaited for Charlotte's instructions and trying to be supportive by coaching her. Quinlan should be in there he knew it but it was one of those things he feared.

He didn't handle it well when he found out that the secret Aria held from him was she was carrying his child.

_“Aria we have to find Eph you need him to look you over. Being thrown that far couldn't have been good for the baby” Fet let it slip._

_Aria's eyes widened and she looked to Quinlan “That is not how I wanted you to find out”_

_He looked dumbstruck as he was still in the middle of the chaos of the explosion and losing the Master “So how did you want me to know?”_

_“A much different way. Like after we sank the Master and rid this city of the strigoi”_

_“And he knows?” he could tell when she began tearing up “Fuck!” Quinlan blurted out._

_“What happened to you couldn't get me pregnant?”_

_“Do not turn this on me. So this is why he's after you?”_

_“Quinlan please I'm sorry but there was too much happening and I didn't want to add more to the shit pot already brewing.”_

_“You can't have this baby. So long as they exist the Master will hunt you relentlessly and now that the sun has been swallowed whole there will be nothing stopping him”_

_Aria felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach “Are you suggesting that I do something to miscarry?”_

_“Or we get the Doctor to do it”_

_“No! You can't mean that! They're innocent”_

_“I mean it Aria I do not want you having this baby and I'm not likely to change my mind.”_

Deep down Quinlan feared the child would cloud his own judgment and he'd quiver again derailing his destiny an the Master's demise. He couldn't afford another distraction no matter how much he loved Aria, love or rather the corruption of it choked the whole damn human race and allowed the Master to climb to the top of the food chain. He lost the fight on her carrying the child and now she was delivering them into the world.

Fet had tried several times during their journey to North Dakota to talk to Quinlan about it but each time Quinlan would shut him down. He grew uneasy watching Aria's womb expand, agonizing over what the child could possibly look like; but late at night when she slept and he stood watch in the beginning of her last trimester he would sit by her and feel the small kicks. His child was trying to reach him and he was too afraid to reach back.

Inside Aria was reaching her seventh hour in labor her shrill screams made Fet uneasy “Isn't there something we can do for her?” he asked Charlotte again.

“I already told you, no! You could be more useful you know. Wipe her forehead and try to keep her calm okay?”

“Don't you think that's more Quinlan's job than mine?” Fet said dabbing a dry wash cloth in a bowl of cool water.

“I couldn't agree more but for some reason he doesn't want to be in here so start being the surrogate” Charlotte ordered.

Fet dabbed Aria's forehead relieving the heat and sweat “Why is this taking so long?!?” she screamed.

“First babies are usually the longest labors and most painful but you're doing amazing. Are you running out of steam? Do you need Fet to help you push?”  
“How the hell am I gonna do that?”

“Bear down on her shoulders which will mean getting behind her”

“I want Quinlan in here. I'm sorry Fet I know you're trying but I want their father”

Fet knew it was time to give Quinlan a reality check and get his ass in there with her “Alright I'm gonna get Borno in here one way or another”

“Fet no violence!” Aria shouted at him when a sharp contraction hit her she let out a piercing scream making Fet flee.

He stormed outside “Hey I know you're not familiar with human customs and such but usually when a man knocks up a woman that he loves, he's usually the guy in the delivery room when his child is born.”

Quinlan gave him a low growl and a scowl “Alright Quinlan I know you aren't thrilled about this but I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get your ass in there and be the man or half-man Aria needs. She's been in labor for seven hours and Charlotte and I have been in there the whole time but you, you've been out here brooding like a bitch!”

“I forbid her to have this child but all of you convinced her otherwise so it's fitting you should be in there tending to her”

Fet came face to face with Quinlan livid he jerked Quinlan up by his collar “Let me tell you something Borno you think I don't see you. But I do. I see how afraid you are” Quinlan shoved him off and to the ground.

“You can beat my ass but you know I'm telling you the damn truth! You're afraid if you actually give a fuck about that baby you won't wanna leave them. Trust me I have my reservations about this too but I also know you will when the time comes be able to leave that baby and do you wanna know how I know that?”

Quinlan in fact did wonder how Fet was assured of something he was not “It's because you're not gonna want them growing up in a world ruled by their shitty grandfather! You're gonna go back to New York and make this right for them. If anything you have a greater reason Quinlan to save the world because you kid is gonna grow up in it. Will it be hard to leave them? Fuck yes it will but you better love that baby and Aria while you can because you are gonna leave'em both”

The words poured like acid all over Quinlan's heart Fet had him figured out he came to him and patted his shoulder “You're not selfish if you wanna love them. None of us will begrudge you of that Quinlan”

Charlotte burst out the door “She did it! It's a girl” she beamed.

“How'd you like that? A girl. Congratulations Borno”

“Is she...human?”

“Yes but there is one thing she got from you”

Quinlan rushed up the stairs with concern in his eyes “What?”

“Well she has your eyes it's strange but Aria's totally in love with her. Come on you need to meet your daughter”

“Hey Borno” Fet called to him before he went inside Quinlan looked back “Be a father while you can”

He nodded and went inside.

**

A sudden feeling of shame washed over him as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching Aria cuddle their daughter close. He stepped inside but the smell of her blood almost made him step out again “It's the blood isn't it?” she asked opening her eyes.

“Maybe I should come back when I have fed”

“Quinlan no, stay. You alienated me all this pregnancy and I had to deliver her without you so the least you can do is be here now”

He couldn't look at her because her cutting glare burned him to the core “I am sorry”

“I know and I know why you didn't want this. But she's here now and she is just perfect. Come see”

Slowly Quinlan took steps towards the bed Aria presented him with their newborn baby girl, gently he accepted her into his arms. He moved the towel aside to open it up more so he could examine her more closely. He could hear her tiny heartbeat he closed his eyes to savor the sound. Her hair was a wispy black it was soft and feathery, skin was a healthy peach and when her eyes opened he saw what Charlotte mentioned. She had her father's eyes the lightest blue and a piercing gaze almost as if she could see through him.

“Well what'd you think of your daughter?”

Quinlan had never fell in love so much and so quickly with someone he had just met. He felt feelings he never had been able to understand until now and he now had fears he never knew could exist but Fet was right he was now even more determined to snuff out the Master. His daughter wasn't going to be hunted and Aria wasn't going to live in fear that every year she grew up that the Master was always one step closer to their door. His heart grew yet shattered holding her because time was short but he was going to make the most of every single moment.


	25. Chapter 25

 

_As I roam through the wasteland_   
_You're the one thing I need_   
_I see you off in the distance_   
_You're my oasis_

_-A Great Big World; “Oasis”_

_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_-A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera; “Say Something”_

 

Fet and Quinlan decided it was best to wait at least three days until they moved on from the cabin. They were up early in the kitchen talking about what to do with Aria and Aurora “Her grandmother lives here somewhere I'm hoping not too far out of the way so we can swing there and drop them off”

“If I know Aria she won't give that information up easily especially if she is aware we're going to be leaving her behind”

“There's no way in hell she is stepping foot in that city again especially with that baby”

“I couldn't agree more”

Fet smiled “At least we agree on something. How are you doing with all this?”

“Baffled about how I can love someone so deeply and just have met them. When I look at Aurora I see hope. And I feel this fire inside of me consuming me with anger that my entire existence is contingent around him being alive and my life shall have to be extinguished to save everything living thing. It is as if the gods are merely teasing me almost as if it were a test. Will I do the right thing?”

Fet had never heard such depth before and it was even more surprising coming from Quinlan “Hey you're gonna do it. Remember if you let that son of a bitch live he will come for her and he won't hesitate to turn her into one of his sentient slaves” Fet reminded him.

“Yes, I realize this constantly every time I hold her and with every sound she makes. I know the Master would wait until she is older just enough that her and I have bonded then he'd claim her and use her against me. I won't let that happen”

“That's what I'm talking about Borno. You have your shit together trust me and even if you don't I'm right here ready to give you a swift kick in the ass and I'll drag you back to New York if I have to”

It almost made Quinlan laugh but Aurora crying out captured his attention he picked her up out of the makeshift bed they made from a basket “I'm not very good at distinguishing her cries they all sound to me as if she is in pain”

“She's hungry” Aria said from the bedroom doorway Quinlan brought Aurora to her she opened the flannel shirt up to reveal her breast Fet immediately got up from the table “I'm gonna go curl in next to Charlotte for a little while”

“Breasts make you run?”

“Perish the thought but I don't think Quinlan is comfortable with me staring at them so I'll be a gentleman and walk away” Fet said with a wink.

Aria carried her attached to her nipple to the couch Quinlan sat beside her “I overheard you and Fet”

“Are you going to argue?”

“She doesn't live very far from here lucky for you so it wouldn't put you guys off course for too long but I'll go on one condition”

“Alright what is your condition?”

“You make time to stay for a days. I'm going to have to say goodbye so please give me a few days to do it”

He sighed “Aria time is very precious and we've already been gone for nine months...”

“Quinlan do you realize you're rushing back to die? Trust me the outcome will remain the same whether you get back on schedule or not. You're going to die” she grew hysterical and broke down into tears.

“You knew this was the outcome when we first got involved and I shall not be swayed by tears to abandon my mission. I want you to understand something you have only encountered the Master speaking through one of his many slaves to allow him to live would be shirking my duty and would be exponentially more dangerous for her” Quinlan rubbed the back of Aurora's head.

“He made you a promise when he spoke to you that he would take her. It might not be today or tomorrow but that's the worst part he'd wait until we had grown even closer as a family. The love we give her would be tainted with his sickness and she would become a weapon for him to use against me. I won't have it”

Aria sat there still crying “Well if you won't give me a few days then I'm at least joining this journey until you guys are set to go back to New York then I will find a way to get to my grandmother's farm.”

It burned Quinlan alive her stubbornness “There is going to be danger on this journey”

“Okay I understand and I accept you carve out your terms and I carve out mine. I'm not trying to make it hard on you because I know that you're already so much in love with our daughter but I need this and you do too. So when you're in that final fight and you feel like giving up or if you get weak and he gets you down I want you to think about us; to remember us, her and that way you'll be able to gather your strength and get back up”

He went to object but she leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away but he brought her right back to him “You make my life beautifully complicated” he whispered.

“I've been described as a lot of things Quinlan but I like that the best. She's almost done feeding and she'll be ready to sleep again and I know you're struggling with thirst so I was thinking you should probably let me nourish you as well. I have to take care of both of you”

“I shouldn't take from you I can go out and hunt”

“And leave us? Quinlan I'm sure you can smell that I'm still very much bleeding it won't take much I promise. Let me take care of you too” she put her palm on his cheek and he leaned into it.

“We won't get lots of chances to be intimate so we should take them while we have them right?” he couldn't argue with her or deny that he wanted to be close with her again.

Aurora fell fast asleep with her mother's nipple still in her mouth Aria pulled it out then swaddled her back up in the small blanket and laid her in the basket. She rose from the sofa and took Quinlan by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She stripped down and stepped into the shower Quinlan removed his clothing and joined her. The scent of her blood filled him with desire “Get on your knees” she said placing both hands on his shoulder and pushing him down. He got down on them and looked up at her “I want you to use it. I wanna feel it down there” she referred to his stinger.

Aria parted her legs and bent her knees slightly opening up for him he cocked his head to the side and just inhaled. She shut her eyes tightly and took ragged breaths anticipating it “Unhhh” she gasped when the stinger made contact. Her reproductive organs were still very disoriented from birthing Aurora and his stinger didn't feel the most comfortable but it was intoxicating knowing that she was giving it to Quinlan. Even as sore as she was she still felt incredibly horny and knew that sex was supposed to be prohibited but they had limited time together. She'd rather spend this time with Quinlan and put her body in pain temporarily because it was her heart that was going to be in pain permanently.

She didn't feel when Quinlan withdrew she opened her eyes to see him getting closer “Charlotte says that you shouldn't be sexual until you've healed properly”

“I don't give a fuck about that. I want you Quinlan and this is it for us so have your way with me. I can live with the physical pain” it was all he needed to hear and he got up from the tiled floor and lifted her up with her back against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist then he turned the shower on. Quinlan nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he fucked his cock into her.

Aria made noises of discomfort but she clutched Quinlan aggressively as the steaming water poured over every inch of their skin. “Say it” he whispered taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting it lightly.

She moved her face aside his ear “I love you” those three words roused Quinlan's passion making him screw her harder. Eyes closed and arms around his neck they came forehead to forehead she began crying taking in every last square inch of his face, every detail and feature “Please my love this is more than I can bear”

“Tell me you love me Quinlan”

“I love you” she pressed her lips to his and they held on to one another until he came.

After the shower he laid down with Aria cuddling her close to him “I just want to lay here and stare at you. Sleep is time I won't get to see you...”

“You should still rest just because this is the way things are doesn't mean your body won't still need it and so will your brain. I'm not going anywhere I promise”

She pulled herself to lay over his entire body he placed his arms around her to anchor her to him “I'm not too heavy am I?”

He let out a small laugh “No, of course not. Now sleep.” he kissed her between her eyes. She stopped fighting and started drifting. Quinlan laid awake studying every bit of her face sketching her in his mind to take with him. How he hoped the days ahead would drag on.


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm only human, I make mistakes_   
_I'm only human that's all it takes_   
_To put the blame on me_   
_Don't put the blame on me_   
_'Cause I'm no prophet or messiah_   
_You should go looking somewhere higher_

_Rag'n'Bone Man; “Human”_

_“Papa? Papa come closer you need to see this” black hair blowing in the wind she had found herself a beautiful flower and there was a beautiful surprise in the center. She presented it to Quinlan “Aurora you need to put your sunglasses on it's much too bright out here” he held them out and she obliged to allow her father to put them on her._

_“Look papa it's a butterfly isn't it beautiful?”_

_Quinlan crouched down to her level and pulled her close to him “Not as beautiful as you my sweet princess”_

_She threw her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly “No matter what others say I think you're beautiful too you're just different is all”_

_He held her for what felt like an eternity but when he heard a familiar rattling he opened his eyes and through the lens of his tinted glasses he removed them to see it better the entire field had been destroyed and burned down to nothing. It was like a wasteland and the sun was still in the shrouds of the nuclear winter “Invictus” before them stood the Master and he held Aria who was reaching out for him._

_“Mummy!” Aurora cried but Quinlan wouldn't let her go “Come to me child and I shall not harm your mother”_

_“He lies Aurora. You shall never have her!” Quinlan couldn't get his sword without releasing Aurora he had never felt so helpless._

_“You will not be able to stomach leaving them. But perhaps we can come to a mutually satisfying agreement. Stay out of New York City and I shall let you flee with your family”_

_“You aren't one for making bargains and I know you'll only wait until she is old enough”_

_“I keep my promises Invictus and I promise if you leave me be I shall let you live in peace among your family. This can be more than a dream if you just agree to flee the fight”_

_“NEVER!” he scooped Aurora up in his one arm then pulled his sword out and charged but the Master held Aria by both sides of her head and snapped her neck and with an evil grin he vanished._

Quinlan shot up from the passenger's seat of the SUV Aria had chosen he was disoriented but looked in the backseat to see Aurora sleeping soundly in the car seat “Hey, it's okay. Were you dreaming?” she asked grabbing his hand.

“Yes”

“I didn't think you slept at all but you were growling in your sleep”

“I don't feel well...”

“You need to feed so let me pull over...”

“No!” he refused. “Quinlan! You are getting weaker by the day. And we've only been mobile for two. We'll be pulling over soon because Fet is convinced we'll find some compatriots. You can hunt or...”

“I will not take another drop of your blood”

“Okay fine but wanna talk about what you were dreaming?”

“I'd rather not it was a nightmare probably from lack of feeding.” but Quinlan knew better he was in weakened state and the Master had managed to break through and interrupt his dream. And now he knew that Aurora had arrived and while he had his suspicions that the Master would never give up his pursuit of he or his child it did intrigue him as to why he would want to bargain now. Was the Master really that afraid that this was the end for him? Was he desperate?

“Looks like we're stopping now and not a moment too soon I need to stock up on diapers”

“I do not want you roaming around alone” Quinlan objected.

“They're going to rally troops, you're going to feed and be their back up and that leaves me free to loot”

“Fet and Charlotte are capable that much I am assured of I don't want to leave the two of you with any luck I shall find a meal”

“Okay but lets be quick because I know they're going to need us well you in case the people don't want to do business with Fet his accent can be a little off putting and we're in a very intolerant part of this state”

They emerged from the SUV while Charlotte and Fet got off the motorcycle “I'm going looting need anything?”

“Something for a headache would be nice” Charlotte said with a laugh.

“Yeah Fet gives most people a headache” Aria joked “Glad to see you still have that winning sense of humor of yours. We're going to see if there's anyone who can help us out so you watch your ass Ari”

“I'm going with her” Quinlan declared “Wait if things get a little sticky we're gonna need you Borno”

“Fet I think we can handle it” Charlotte could tell it was important that Quinlan protect his family first.

“Alright” Fet agreed and they split up.

Aria adjusted Aurora's hat while Quinlan got the door to a general store opened up “I'll go in first”

“Babe it's freezing out here and even though she's snuggled close to my body it's still too cold for her to be out here waiting just have my back okay?” she proceeded ahead of him before he could stop her.

It was quiet and seemingly deserted Aria went to work gathering diapers and other baby supplies while Quinlan checked around for other people. She filled the duffel bag fairly quickly when she heard a shotgun cock “If I were you I'd put all that shit back right fucking now” a masculine voice spoke.

“Please I have a newborn baby girl and I need these things”

“Well now that's too bad isn't it? Do you have any silver?”

“No, please I am begging you let me take these things and I will give you my name and I promise to square up with you later”

Aria felt the barrel of the gun press to the side of her head “I don't give a shit about your promises and begging is usually done on the knees so unless you want me to splatter your brains all over aisle four and have your baby girl be an orphan I suggest you get down on them”

She obeyed slowly “Now you need all this stuff for that baby so I know if you don't have silver then you'll do anything for it and that's just what you're gonna do. So lay your baby down on the floor in that snuggly and then prepare to suck me off”

Aria went to unstrap Aurora from her body when she heard Quinlan's stinger rattling and it was obvious he was full of rage. Their captor heard it too “What the...” was the only thing he got to say before he became Quinlan's meal. The gun dropped to the floor and accidentally fired Aria threw herself down to the floor and held Aurora to her body. When the man was good and drained Quinlan began feeling stronger but it would take at least another human to restore him to full strength “Aria?”

“I'm okay I just dove I don't know why” she sat up and examined Aurora she was surprisingly still sleeping peacefully.

Fet and Charlotte rushed in “We heard gunshots is everything okay?”then they saw the man on the floor.

“Did you find people?” Quinlan asked helping Aria up off the floor she resumed taking supplies for the baby. Charlotte took to another aisle and began filling her backpack up “No, everyone is either locked up in their homes or they're moving on”

“Johnny?” an elderly man came from the back of the store looking disoriented and confused “Where's my Johnny? I need my pills”

Aria looked at the now dead body of the man's son “Sir Johnny stepped out but I'll bet I can help you find your pills” she rushed over to him before he could see.

“He knows I'm supposed to have my pills twice a day or I get confused”

“Lets go look okay?” Aria led him to the back of the store with Quinlan close behind Fet took over for Aria. She helped him sit in the recliner while she went into the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet there was an empty bottle Aria pulled it out and read the label “He's on Galantamine for Alzheimer's it's not a cure but it can slow the progression of the disease down. Quinlan that's what that man wanted silver for to get his father's medicine”

“Do not feel bad for that man he was going to force you to perform a sexual favor”

“Okay so I don't feel bad for the douche bag son but his father is suffering Quinlan and now he has no one to take care of him” she began crying. “Please do the merciful thing and end his suffering” she pleaded.

Quinlan sighed and walked into the living room “Have you seen my Johnny?” he asked looking up at Quinlan.

“No, but I can promise you will very soon”

Once it was done they resumed on course and rode in silence. Quinlan was still tired but not from lack of nutrition.


	27. Chapter 27

_I had to find you_   
_Tell you I need you_   
_Tell you I've set you apart_   
_Tell me your secrets_   
_Ask me your questions_   
_Lets go back to the start_

_\- Coldplay; “The Scientist”_

 

 

Quinlan watched the fire burn, he kept stoking it to keep it going for the others as they slept. Especially for Aria and Aurora but he wanted so badly to curl up in with them because his body could keep them warm but he knew it was best he keep watch. He was mesmerized by the flames and recollecting the dream he had that he didn't hear Aria unzip the tent.

“Invictus” the sound of her saying the name made him withdraw his sword she held her hands out in surrender “Quinlan?”

“Why did you call me that?” he wasn't quick to put the sword away until she explained.

“The Master called you that when he spoke to me and you said it in your sleep. Why does he call you that?”

He put the sword away making it safe for her to approach him she hugged her arms around her waist shivering. She took a seat on Quinlan's lap to warm herself up “So named because I am the fifth Invictus, The Unconquerable, The Invincible, begotten son of The Master, the seventh original Strix”

“You dreamt about him didn't you?”

“It wasn't just a dream. Through my weakness he was able to enter my mind he saw her. He made a promise that if I stay away from New York City that he would allow me to flee with you and Aurora”

Aria felt her chest tighten and her blood pressure raise “Is that for real?”

“Aria you know I cannot accept it. Besides he will never keep his word. Neither he nor I will ever have security so long as the other is alive”

“But what if he's telling the truth? What if he lets us live in peace?”  
“You want to damn the entire human race to save our child? Our child's soul at the cost of millions? I cannot turn a blind eye to what he's doing and you shouldn't want to either”

She stood up “Don't you lecture me about the right thing or turning a blind eye. It's fine you have your morals but do not sit there and be a hypocrite. You were thinking about it too that's why you didn't tell me at first. Would it be so horrible to be a family? We don't have to stay here we can get a plane and go abroad. We can get out of here. Fet can handle it he'll have Dutch and Professor Setrakian. They'll do it I know they will”

It was then he knew he shouldn't have told Aria anything “As much as I love you and our daughter that love is far too great to allow him to live. So if I must die for you and my child then I will. Abandoning our only allies is horrendous and unforgivable he'll kill them all”

“So that's it? Not even going to think about it?”

“No! I certainly will not entertain the idea. The more I entertain it the more it becomes a decision then once it's made becomes reality and after that it seals the fate of all of humanity...”

“Fuck humanity for just a fucking moment! We have the offer of a lifetime that's only going to come once and you don't even want to consider it?”

“This is blinding you Aria! I should've kept it to myself and at last I checked our daughter is apart of the human race. I'll give her the father she needs while I can but I will not prolong the inevitable. Do not bargain with the Master because he fixes everything in his favor.”

She stormed back into the tent angrily while Fet made his presence known “So he got to you huh?”

“It just tells me how desperate he is and how afraid he's grown. She's not thinking clearly”

“Well, as pissed as I am she'd rather send the human race to hell I can't say I don't understand why she would do it. Having a child changes everything but you're choosing the right thing Quinlan.” Fet reassured him.

He went back to staring into the flames he didn't want to be honest with Fet and tell him that he had more than considered the offer and still was.

**

Fet took over watch for the remainder of time until daylight giving Quinlan precious time with Aria. She felt the warmth of his body attach to hers “I know you think I'm selfish” she began.

“Don't presume to think you know what it is I am thinking”

“They can do it without you. I have faith in them”

“I haven't a doubt that they would give it their all but none are able to slay him. They would be just mere grievances to him, annoyances but eventually he'd take them all can you live with that?”

Hot tears burned and blinded her eyes “Aurora will grow up without a father and will never remember you. Can you die knowing that?”

She cried even harder as she felt him get up and leave this was putting them at odds with one another. He came and sat beside Fet “She still trying to convince you?”

“Yes, but I have a plan...”


	28. Chapter 28

_What have I become_   
_My sweetest friend?_   
_Everyone I know goes away_   
_In the end_   
_And you could have it all_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down_   
_I will make you hurt_

_\- Johnny Cash (originally Nine Inch Nails); “Hurt”_

 

“Aria?” she awoke with Quinlan shaking her “What is it?”

“Gather yours and Aurora's things quickly. We must go now if we're going”

“Going? Going where?” she asked groggily but began moving around. Quinlan stood waiting outside the tent when she finished dressing and strapping Aurora to her “What's going on? Where's Fet and Charlotte?”

“They went to gather food. I didn't want them to witness us leaving I'm sure Fet will figure it out”

She looked at him strangely “What'd you mean witness us leaving?”

“Do you want us to raise her together? You were right I was considering it”

“Don't toy with me Quinlan”

“I'm not but if we're going to go it's best we do it now”

In the car Aria gave Quinlan sideways glances “So what changed your mind? You were as die hard as Bruce Willis on taking the Master out and now you want to run off with me and have as happy an ending as we can. I can't help but wonder what's really going on here?”

“I give you my word this is not deceit or trickery. I am still half human and it tore me in two thinking of leaving you and her. I did that once and I lost them”

Aria felt guilty “I'm sorry this whole thing has put us at one another's throats. But I'm glad we're on the same team. Now where are we going?”

“I was thinking we should stay a few days at your grandmother's farm before moving on. You weren't getting adequate rest in that tent and I won't be needing a feeding for a few days”

“Sounds like a plan but forewarning I haven't seen my grandmother since I was a child and even then she was brusque and scary”

“It'll be fine I promise” he didn't look at her when he said it instead he just kept his eyes focused on the scenery.

**

They arrived at Aria's grandmother's farm by nightfall the gates were opened and the driveway as two miles long “I'd hate to be the one who would have to walk and get the mail” she made a joke but Quinlan was still silent.

“No lights on I wonder if she's in bed or at worst deceased and someone else lives here but I don't see any cars”

“I will check it out” he was getting ready to exit when the porch light came on and an older woman stepped out on the porch with a loaded double barrel shot gun “Alright who the hell are you and what the hell do you want? Shining your damn headlights into my house at this late hour!”

He was going to get out but Aria pulled at his sleeve “Let me” she opened the door slowly “Grandma?”

“I ain't your grandma trespasser!”

“It's me Aria, Michelle's daughter” she had her hands up until the gun lowered.

“A bit big aren't ya?”

“You haven't seen me since I was a child I've grown since then”

She huffed, “Yeah well what'dya want?”

“My...husband and I need a place to stay for a few days just until we rest up and can figure out where exactly we're going”

The older woman sneered “No, I don't think so I ain't got the room”

“You telling me you occupy this entire house? It's a fucking mini mansion! Please we have a newborn daughter”

“Then take her and your husband back to New York City to stay with your poor excuse for a mother”

“She's dead. She was murdered”

In the headlights Aria could see her face turn stricken “I knew that British fuck would be her downfall”

“My father didn't do it. It was an ex-boyfriend of hers thinking it was me so in a way she died protecting me”

It didn't take long for her to compose herself again “Alright well turn your damn headlights off and get your asses in this house. I hope you have eaten because the kitchen is closed until morning. And she better be a heavy sleeper because if I get woke up in the middle of the damn night hearing a infant cry you'll all three be out on your asses” she stormed back into the house.

Aria opened her door and turned the car off “She's a real peach”

“She cares more than she is speaking. It's a facade” Quinlan knew because from firsthand experience the old woman was just trying to keep herself from getting close to others.

“Then you two should be great friends” she said getting Aria's carseat out of the back her quip made Quinlan smirk it was true.

When they came in Quinlan kept his hood veiling his face with his glasses “What's his deal? He on drugs? Trying to hide his lying eyes?” she nitpicked.

“Um he just has an extreme sensitivity to light a rare condition with his eyes” Aria made quick with an excuse.

She stood in front of him trying to peer into the hood “Yeah well that explains his eyes but what about his face? That extremely sensitive too? Take that damn thing off! A gentleman always removes his hat or the like in the presence of a lady”

“When I am in the presence of a lady I shall” he scowled at her.

“Huh you're an honest one aren't ya? I like that no frills and no bullshit. But take that damn thing off anyways I don't care if you're as ugly as homemade sin” she went to yank it off but Quinlan seized her hand making Aria gasp.

“Unhand me young man or I'll shove my shotgun up your ass sideways and make it come out your mouth” he released her but then took his hood down.

Aria stiffened she didn't know how her grandmother would react “And the glasses?”

“I assure you I am not into drugs”

She reached up and took them off of him “Well, that's better. Now what the fuck are you? What did you bring in my house?” she looked over her shoulder at Aria.

“I am a damphir a hybrid of a race of vampires known as strigoi and human. My name is Quinlan”

“My name is Margaret but you can call me Peggy. I've seen those damn Partnership commercials on television so those are your kin?”

He looked at her oddly “No, they are not my kin as you call them. They are enslaved souls that are serving my father the Master”

“Well you are by far the most unfortunate son of a bitch I've ever met. The entire upstairs is yours I sleep down here my arthritis makes it difficult for me to get up and down'em so you might wanna be careful for spiders up there had myself a maid for a while but she disappeared no clue where to but you say you'll only be here for a few days right?”

“Yes, then we're going to hopefully find a plane and pilot willing to fly us out of the United States”

Peggy rolled her eyes “Whatever. Do not come downstairs rattling around in this kitchen until after six in the morning. My bedroom is just right there and if I hear the clanking of pots or pans or the door to my icebox open and shutting I'm going to put lead in someone's ass. Now get to bed”

“Goodnight” Aria said but Peggy just smirked and slammed her bedroom door. “Glad we won't be sticking around too long she's a nightmare” Aria commented as they headed up the steps.

“I found her rather endearing. She's lost a lot Aria and isn't sure of forming any attachments seems to be a similar trait in your family”

“Her and I are nothing alike Quinlan that's a leap. Which bedroom do you think?” they were faced with what seem like an endless hallway of doors.

He walked straight into the one adjacent to the stairs “Okay please take your time deciding”

They settled in for the night after Aria fed Aurora so she would sleep on through until after daybreak. Quinlan laid above Aria she inhaled deeply “We're going to have so many moments like this and hopefully we can have another baby”

“That is what you're thinking? Having another one? We're not quite sure how she came to be”

Aria moved her hands up his arms to his shoulders then rested them on both sides of his neck “It did hurt a lot but I'd have a hundred of your children”

“Lets just focus on raising this one” he stroked her hair while she smiled.

“Are you sure you wanna do this now? It's so late and I'm really tired”

“Please my love I need this, I need you right now” she never thought she'd hear Quinlan plead to her. She pulled him down until their bodies were merged into one “Anything for you. Remember I belong to you. Always”

He closed his eyes and rested his head over her breasts as they made love. Quinlan shuddered as he came the feeling of her nails digging deeper into him he prayed would leave scars so he would carry a part of her with him.

Quinlan wasn't surprised she went right to sleep after the heat of their passion set fire to them both, in fact this was the best he had known her to sleep since the fall of New York City. But it was under false pretenses and he knew she may never forgive him but he had never changed his mind. This was going to end. He lifted Aurora from her carseat and planted a kiss on her forehead then cradled her close for the better part of a half hour “I hate that I had to do this to you and to her but I do this for you. I cannot live peacefully knowing that he lives and is free to go back on his bargain. I love you and your mother and I want you to know this is the hardest thing I've ever faced. Goodbye my sweet Aurora” he gave her one last kiss then laid her back down and covered her back up. He gave Aria one final kiss and touch then crept down the stairs.

Before he could get out of the door he heard the gun cock “If you shoot me you'll be doomed”

“I could tell by looking in your demon eyes that you weren't staying. So where is it you think you're going?”

“Well, I am as you say an unfortunate son of a bitch. I and I alone am the only one who can put an end to all this. I had to get her to come here you are the only family she has. Please take care of her and my daughter”

She lowered the gun “Well aren't ya at least gonna leave her a note? Tell'er your reasons and that you love her? Don't be a coward. What you're gonna do sounds brave but I can't think of a more cowardly thing than to just up and abandon your woman and your child without so much as a 'kiss my ass' come to the kitchen I've got paper and a pen”

When Quinlan sat down at the table he didn't quite know how to begin but as soon as the words came to mind he began jotting them down until he was satisfied that everything had been said. He signed it then slid it across the table to her “Make sure she gets it. If you have a vehicle please do not allow her access to it or allow her to leave on foot”

“What'd ya want me to do? Shoot her?”

“No, offer her kindness and love. Give her a reason to stay it'll do you both some good. I must be going now I have to catch up to my brother in arms”

“This brother he as ugly as you?”

Quinlan had to smile “Actually I am the much more handsome one”

“What a shame” was all she said getting up from the table and going into her bedroom.

Going down the road back the way they had came Quinlan stared ahead agonizing inside about Aria waking up to his letter and the dream of watching Aurora grow up shattered. He knew someday Aria would return to New York hoping by some miracle he had survived but this was the end of their time together. Up ahead was his destiny she would have to forgive him.


	29. Chapter 29

_You'll see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burning it down_  
_Someday when you leave me_  
_I'll bet these memories_  
_Follow you around_

_\- Taylor Swift; “Wildest Dreams”_

 

When the morning came Aria could feel it in her gut something wasn't right she woke up with her stomach in knots and when she came downstairs her grandmother was waiting at the table she slid a folded up piece of paper to her it confirmed her worst fear. “He tricked me”

“I don't know about that but this is what I found when I woke up. For a big fella he sure doesn't make a lot of noise. I suppose everything he wants you to know is in this. I'll leave you alone to read it I have to milk my cow”

Aria sat down but couldn't bring herself to open it up she already knew what the jist of his leaving was about. After a good cry she finally had the strength to open it up:

_Dearest Aria,_

_If I were to apologize for deceiving you that would be another deception because I am not sorry for thinking of yours and our daughter's safety. The Master made the bargain at the pinnacle of my weakest because he wanted to divide us and he was counting on me to quiver. I did not lie to you when I said I had considered it, but you must understand he will never be true to his word. I have spent my entire life hunting him and have been a student in his ways and his art of manipulation and destruction. You can hate me for all eternity if you must but I did everything for the love I have for you and for her. Please stay with your grandmother I know she is cantankerous but she is the only blood you and our daughter have left. I love you both more than I have ever loved. But I must fulfill my destiny. Forgive me._

_\- Quinlan_

Tear drops splashed on the paper causing the ink to smudge she slid it away before it got ruined the front door opened and Aria wobbled into the hallway to her grandmother “Were his reasons good enough?”

She couldn't speak but she just nodded “Good at least he was gentlemanly enough to give you a good reason. You can stay as long as you need I could use some help around here. I'm getting too old to get up with damn chickens.”

Aria just moved like a zombie to the stairs when out of nowhere Peggy wrapped her up in her arms “I didn't mean to but I chased your mother away. Chased my husband into a liquor bottle until he died. But you look pretty hard to scare off. I mean if you can love someone that hideous I think we'll get along just fine”

Aria locked her arms in return and they held each other knowing they were all they had left in this world “What am I going to tell Aurora when she grows up?”

“You tell her the truth that her daddy died so she could live. He sacrificed himself so she could have a life. I don't believe in judging a man by the way he looks and though he wasn't a gorgeous sight he had a hell of a heart on him. You picked a good one”

She shut her eyes tightly as she cried yes she had chosen a good one, the best in fact but it was fitting she wasn't allowed to hold onto him. He would forever live through Aurora and at least he was able to leave a part of himself with her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this crazy journey has finally come to an end. I didn't know at the start of this it would have gone this far. Nor did I expect much in terms of readers but I'm humbled that even if out of hundreds it resonates with only one. I would continue to write for that one and more importantly myself. I respect other authors and their styles but I apologize if my own is hard to follow or lacking but I gave this story my heart and in return it gave me an outlet. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

_I tried so hard to tell myself_   
_That you're gone_   
_But though you're still with me_   
_I've been alone all along_

_\- Evanescence; “My Immortal”_

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Aria was heading up to bed when she passed by Aurora's room she saw a dark figure standing over her bed she could tell by the shape of them who it was. Her heart skipped beat as she entered the room and came to them reaching her hand out to touch their shoulder but she feared if she did they'd vanish like all the times before. “Go ahead touch me” her lips quivered as tears began to seep from their ducts, hand shaking she put it on his shoulder.

His ice blue eyes looked at her “Are you real?” she asked through her sobs. He pulled her closer to him “Perhaps but I will not be able to stay but I feel even from beyond this world. I feel her as well. Your love saved me Aria I am not one of the dammed”

“I miss you so much” she clung to him trying to keep him there with all the force of her being.

“I am with you both. Always” it was as if he were smoke that had disappated in her arms “No” she cried out weakly trying to hold onto it.

Aurora stirred and sat up “Mummy?” she rubbed her eyes. “Go back to sleep honey everything is okay”

“Will you lay with me?”

Aria slid into the covers next to her and wrapped her arms around Aurora's little waist she planted kisses on the top of her head. They both closed their eyes Aria would now sleep soundly knowing Quinlan would be there on the other side waiting for her someday.


End file.
